


A World Without Fear: Norwa Gateway

by ResistingFate



Series: A World Without Fear [1]
Category: Code Geass, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergent, Full Summary inside, Gen, fusion crossover, past and future story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResistingFate/pseuds/ResistingFate
Summary: Annie flicks her eyes toward her elder. "The only other members assigned to this time are all adults. I feel like the world is singling me out as if I were a monster."— Chapter 3 Kahl Kōzuki Flashback to Paradis





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Complete Attack on Titan Season 3 Part 2 or chapter 90 of the manga first. Despite this work taking place after the second season of the Code Geass anime, you don't necessarily need to be familiar with it for this story. Also, some Code Geass lore is inspired from the movie remakes.
> 
> I have a Tumblr too. My name is resistingfateymir and the page is called A World Without Fear.
> 
> Heading Key:  
>  **Flashback to Paradise** Divergent AOT storyline.  
>  **The New World Order** The fusion storyline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An imprisoned beast for over 2000 years, so the story goes. And when unleashed the Earth will crack. Lava will seep onto the surface, and the sky will light ablaze. The coming storm is a rapture. And Marley broke the seal. The Colossal Titan, a monster nine times the size of the Gurren awakens from the Mound, erupting over the port-town of Norwa Gateway, fuming the city in a devastating smog and a mess of deception. To find victory, Kallen needs to reconnect the memory of her dreams. Her ideal, Kahl Kōzuki.

"Are you sure about this." The current Emperor of Marley looks concerned, locked inside the tinted black vehicle.

Smile, don't talk. Close the door – walk.

It's a clear sky, no clouds left, buildings spread over clamorous streets with people laughing and socialising. Above the festival, ugly balloons gorge on helium like ghouls, eerily familiar to the Devils of the old world.

Invisible tension warps the air. A Marlian rushes to the vendors, knocking over a Pole in the long queue. They'll never make it to the sports tournament. It's chaotic, this year's Captial City of Culture, situated in the Marlian city of Norwa Gateway; bordering dangerously close to Poland. But today is a union.

The Marlians apologise. The Poles shrug. And then a bottle clangs, they drink, forget and cheer. The festival nuances redeemed by the joyous townfolk.

Lives are so very different.

He has a mission. Somewhere he needs to go. 

Every step slow, but Bertolt's heart races.

Awoken only a few days ago, Bertolt takes in this future. Norwa Gateway, it seems only fitting to send it off one last time. 

Cold and parched. Constant buzzing. Unnatural still air. Giant structures straddle the rooftops, pulling the stale air below into the sky.

A familiar soldier walks on the same route. Young, face sunk in the past that Bertolt will never experience.

He only knew their surname, that they were transitioning between sexes, unclear which, and that they were part of Marley's stationed army. On Bertolt's first day back, they waited for the debriefing together, a reluctant guard for the Emperor.

"Rector?" Considering what will happen, it's only right to talk.

They look at him, surprised. Indifferent at first, with the gradual change to a slight smile — that pretty look you give to a good friend. Bertolt certainly made an impression.

Bertolt joins Rector on their patrol. "This is my last moment before I head to my station, so I thought I'd come and say hello, help you with your problem. I can tell from that look in your eyes that you're bothered by something?"

They look at him confused, a sort of denial to Bertolt's bluntness, but they didn't mind before.

"Nothing will fix my past. You're too nice to worry about something obscene." But Rector slips back into their frown, waddling their strapped rifle.

They had to be at the meeting with Bertolt for a reason? In a cramped boardroom comprising of an old General, some masked vigilante named Zero and a conference call with political leaders. With one look, Bertolt could tell it wasn't the place for Rector. The Emperor didn't need Rector there; he wanted Rector there.

Bertolt takes out a photograph from his pocket. The dominating metal red colours a perfect representation of reality. "The problem’s related to her, is it not?"

Rector's face twists uncomfortably. "The Gurren killed my sister."

Yes, that’s the name — the Gurren, or more accurately the face of Japan's influence over the U.F.N. All this, the Emperor explained at the debriefing. So that's what's at stake, an act of revenge that Rector is powerless to fulfil.

Kōzuki, the murderer: a name he shouldn't curse, yet he understands the situation. It fills him with a nasty feeling, but Bertolt can sympathise here; it's obvious what she is. She's just like him.

Rector doesn't need revenge, but it would be too painful for the Gurren to overshadow their life forever.

He squeezes Rector's hand with the photograph. "I promise you. There'll be a future where you've forgotten all about it."

It's not in the plan, but one good thing must come out of all this.

Turning the corner, they pass the drinks stall. Rector loses their gaze. "You're not talking about the festival, are you?"

Berltolt's too obvious, and still, Rector is unaware of the mission, the Emperor not informing them about everything. But it shouldn't come untimely. "You don't need to finish your route. I'm taking care of it. It's lunch, don't you have a team you can join?"

Rector nods, putting the gun to their side. Bertolt smiles them off, as they move towards the Centrum: a large plaza.

The union of Marley and Poland: the Emperor's farce. Rector is an example: a soldier both Polish and in the Marlian forces. But that was hardly their choice.

Tall complex buildings surround the path that Bertolt enters, the curved glass reflecting the tiled floor.

A poster describes the aerial view, an octagon, with paths etched. Eight isosceles triangles hulled by the centre, holding a weighty circular space.

The rail track cuts through the middle area where small trees surround the stop. Events for the festival litter the inner edges, also the most densely populated areas.

So many people; staying for too long will be dangerous.

Bertolt leans on a lamppost, shading himself with a cap. He's just going to make sure the kid is alright.

There's a stall selling confectionery. By the looks of it: two female soldiers enjoy a conversation with the food server. Old, a wartime veteran – now stall owner – his left side moulded by burns from past wars. With his only arm, he flips a pancake onto a tray for display.

Rector regroups with their team, all friendly, but Rector's smile soon turns into embarrassment. The type of shame you get when a superior you respect does something awkward – like holding up the queue.

The stall owner is old, so naturally, he tells long, dragged out stories. "So, I was at the frontline, not even a sandbag to use as cover. It may not seem like it, but it's a miracle that I only lost the one arm." He grunts, chuckles, then sighs. His one real eye, solemn. 

Rector's superior makes a little nod. "I'm impressed you still cater stalls. It's admirable. You deserve as much merit as the rest of the Core."

As a stall owner, the veteran lays out a snack for the other girl. "Right so. Viktoria, this is for you."

Viktoria bounces with enthusiasm.[ETHOSREVELATION: these next paragraphs are fantastic interactions] "Come on Star, the choices are already laid out. Let's decide. Mr 'top of the class' is getting impatient, and history geek already snatched his order before us." A panorama turn. "Look how much we're stalling the queue. Teachers are supposed to set a good example, you know."

The tease hurries Star. "Ok, ok. I'm on it. I'll have the Strawberries with cream." She ruffles up her teaser's hair. "Also, give the sourest flavour to this little rascal."

"Yum, lemon drizzle, my favourite." Viktoria leans in out of excitement. "Don't worry old man. I'll choose the others' too." She sporadically points at many tasty treats. "So let's get some pineapple in here. Oh, some mint biscuit. And finally, for the lovebirds, a twin cone with chocolate and vanilla scoops."

Rector blushes; they have a date. And Bertolt will take it all away.

"Star, you're paying!"

A raspy cough, not the quick interruption the old chef planned. He holds up his full-arm as a sign of a completed transaction. "Don't be daft. You needn't pay a thing. You recruits are the only ones in the damn city that treat me with any respect."

That man is doomed.

"Just this morning, some jabbering smart jackets came in and injected me with a sharp needle. Said it was to prevent infections at the festival, didn't even ask me. Assholes don't care that I hate needles. Had to deal with them my whole life and now this."

Star is gentle in agreement. But she clasps her hands on top of the veteran, perhaps to maintain composure. She seems shocked. Viktoria, not so much. Instead, questioning the poor man further. "Maybe they'd be less abrasive if you checked in regularly with the hospital."

After an exaggerated ponder, the Viktoria continues. "I know. How about after the festival I take you there?"

A bloated breath. "Well thank you lass, that's awfully kind to help this lonely elder. Though, you'll have to hold me to it." He lets out a chuckle before dismissing the two.

The team joins each other; a collective sugar-rush enthrals them.

Their capes do look familiar. Perhaps they took them from the Mound too. But where are the owners?

Bertolt looks at the newly formed group. Star enters the circle, handing out cups of water. Short black hair, tugging on a tattered black scarf. Is that who he thinks it is?

Just in case, he fiddles with his hat, making sure it's tight. Bertolt could lean in the corner forever, keeping these happy memories with him. But if Rector is happy now, he needs to get moving.

Averting his gaze, Bertolt travels diagonally to the humming. Looking up, he notes the weird contraptions bridged between the buildings: fog distributors, built to direct the flow of fog that is natural to this city.

The Emperor must love this clear, sunny sky at times of peace. That's not today; war is coming.

The humming reverberates through Bertolt as he reaches the source: a pipeline reaching to the heights of the adjacent buildings. And next to it a tall vehicle resembles a human. That's what they call Knightmares. It's almost like they're mimicking the past. Red highlights, chest branded by purple wings, this one must be Rector's.

A pair of Poles pass him. A huge muscular guy, "We're not going to make it in time, you promised them, didn't you?"

And a girl with a petite but athletic build, "Don't worry. I'll wreck that stadium tonight." Sounds like a life Annie might like.

More street names pass, too many of the Core do too. And they're not the Emperor's personal guard. There should be no other patrols here, just Bertolt? He twists around the corner. More Core stalk, gripping the handles of concealed blades. Bertolt sprints past. They're after him.

The only reason they'd target him is if they recognised him. But if that's the case, why would they risk targeting him.

No, they could snipe him at any time. Even if they knew what he could do, it wouldn't matter.

Bertolt heads into a crowd, focusing on his aching hand. Should he transform now, blow everything sky-high? Make his way through after?

A family pass. Shit, a frail, wrinkled woman in a wheelchair. He has to curse, doesn't he?

And then a little girl in child-filled excitement, "I'm so looking forward to the games. I get to meet her again." The parents pat her head and the family roar in contagious laughter.

Bertolt sputters.

He keeps still as the crowd buzzes round, allowing the townspeople's precious lives to calm him down.

He's not dead yet. The Core can't kill him. All he has to do is keep walking; he's got time. He decides when it starts.

Bertolt keeps the Pipeline to his left. As he quickens his pace, the city matures into intricate arches and turrets.

The footsteps become obvious, chasing him. They know what he is, they won't come too close.

And Bertolt's reached it, the graveyard. Pipelines, digging into the ground, to the source. Taking the key out of his pocket, Bertolt unlocks the gate, pushing it with a grating crank.

Stone after stone placed one after the other. Too vast, the emptiness adds to the eerie tragedy, unpopulated during the festival. The Mound is at the centre, concaving up. Silver insulation covering the earth. A crumpling feat of technology preserving the hollow beast inside, ready to put to waste.

Bertolt extends his hand above his head. Pulling down his sleeve and ripping bandages, white wrappings flutter to the ground. Fresh blood leaking down his skin. His pursuers shouldn't follow.

Bertolt turns behind him, seeing the empty street gives him time. Good, he still needs to check one last thing.

Bertolt looks at the inner gate's map: they place the graves by year, then name. So the closer to the Mound, the earlier the death. Bertolt moves a few rows up. He's on the right path – but where's the stop?

It better not be too close to the Mound.

He keeps walking till halfway to the Mound. He still hasn't found it.

"Bertolt."

Who?

Bertolt turns around to see him. Blond, wimpy voice. Face full of terror. Taller than he remembered.

He's glad, Armin must be a few years older than himself.

No one talks for a bit. Bertolt smiles, waving to Armin, bloody.

Armin, he must want to try and talk things out. But it won't work; Armin has nothing to offer Bertolt.

And Armin can't threaten him. He wields no gun. None of them do; it must be the Emperor's idea.

Looks like it paid out in Bertolt's favour.

Armin will run. They know what will happen, and there is nothing they can do.

No place for negotiations.

Armin grinds his teeth wide, then he runs. Away, out the gate, capes following him. And now, Bertolt can stroll.

His friends are still alive, but how many will make it out by the end of the day? How many will he kill? He puts the thoughts out of mind.

He needs to be ready.

He reaches the edge of the Mound — dammit. He walks past the grave. Two dates from different calendars are marked. He's drawn to the second version. The one Bertolt had to keep in mind for almost a decade.

It's on that year. 854.

Dejectedly, Bertolt climbs the Mound.

What killed you, Dad? My failure, my betrayal, an illness.

He slips on the foil, laid out to cover the Mound.

In the end, Bertolt sacrificed him. And what for? Centuries, and still, the world is encouraging bloodshed. The cycle of war that never ends. Knightmares, the new monsters.

He claws up to the top.

The Gurren. That's the enemy, what he'll destroy. If suffering will always exist, Bertolt just has to make the world a little better for a few that deserve it.

He places his hand into the frozen blood, squeezing into the Mound's cavity. It's funny. Soon he'll end up like Annie.

The glimmering blue of the crystal glows around Bertolt, encasing him.

Nothing has changed. That's just how cruel this world is.

Lightning strikes Bertolt's spine. The Pipeline hums louder with pressure and intensity.

The air boils into a stretched air-pocket.

And then,

Bursts —

* * *

Alie Rector suppresses a shiver of forgotten relief. But the chill returns. 

They look up at the Cloud Disruptors, worry building in their gut. Such an eyesore. Cortex fuzzy. The rattling comes from Alie's side. A massive pipeline made in the middle of the city. The high energy currents distribute sharp electromagnetic fields. They can feel the invisible barbs of wire periodically piercing their nerves as it rotates. The metal plate states its purpose: festival temporary leakage fix.

The current dampened. The pilot lets out a release. And like an elastic band, it pings back. Shock coursed through their body.

Rumble.

Forced up in shock, they can see over the rooftops: the grey swarm of fumes scald the sky. The direction —

The air bursts. The blare rams the ears. The earth shakes. Sirens scream.

Alie's flung backwards. The city block: blind, hot. Fog envelops them.

Teammates, nowhere visible. The gale lifts them, but Alie charges forward. The Frame is close by. They must make it.

A rush. A van. The pilot dodges. The van slams into someone at their side. Ears screech two tunes. That wasn't Jade, right? Alie starts crawling, getting closer.

They made it to the touch of familiar metal. Alie can focus, cranking a lever to identify themselves. It's jammed. Through the panic, ears pick up the troubling environment: landslides of crashing sounds from the East.

Louder and louder, slamming into the Frame. Alie desperately clambers to the cockpit, trying to pry it open manually, but the sounds hit them.

Like light wood entering a river rapid, the Frame topples before joining the flow, pulling everything clamped with it, into the turbulent end.

* * *

The carrier breezes through the air. Frames stored in glass pods, ready for deployment. Below, the 200 kilometres squared coastal town stretches over in mere moments. The altitude descends. Only low enough to notice the terraces, submerged in unnatural smog.

"Passing over Norwa Gateway. 10-seconds E.T.A. to target. Prepare to eject." The sound system flushes the robotic tone throughout the aircraft. These vibrations hit the Gurren's Frame. A magnetic click. The lock mechanism disengages.

Gravity pulls the metal hulk down. In freefall, the air bashes against sharp edges. Drag force high.

The destination: Cliffside of Apocalypse. A mountainous area, off the perimeter of Norwa Gateway, this year's Capital City of Culture. Ocherous fumes rise from the nearby international military base. The colligation of mountains, trees, and grass patches surround the stone in lush portraiture. It is no time for sight-seeing, though.

The crimson robot unfolds. Pink wings sprout, elongating from the spine. The light crystals make the descent seamless. The signature single-clawed hand confirms that Kallen is within the Gurren.

Other Frames join in on the skydive causing the Gurren's communication log to display various profiles. With one even talking: Rookie. Their voice is quick of breath. "Captain Kōzuki, what's with the city?" Is there an invasion going on? No one has clued us in."

Kallen habitually relays a message back. "Negative. Ignore the city. Japanese intelligence anticipated a diversion. Assist the U.F.N. military base. Then capture the target."

Rookie grows talkative, their comments too contemplative, "Maybe, the diversion was used to draw the Polish soldiers to the city. Then, the Marlians sneaked in with Knightmares to overwhelm the stationed guards." A slight delay. "Marley's forces will be miniature."

Kallen makes her reply curtly. "The Marley force is small but intact." Considering Marley's political status, it was evident that their troops be small in number. But, a soldier should not be searching for information to underestimate the enemy. Rookie makes no reply – how it should be.

Kallen grates. "Squad, watch yourself. This mission's going to be tougher than the simple extraction we were assigned." Higherups only planned a simple display of power. Marley had come at the Poles with full force. They need to be careful.

Kallen is in charge. Their objective: to capture the political figure and Marlian Emperor — Sigismund II Von Luxemburg. The hostage to prevent Marley's defiance.

The mountainside approaches. On the outside, the Mound's texture merges with the rocky surfaces, the jaggy backside only slightly jutting from the rest of the cliff. 

The old tourist pathway. The road forms around a sharp turret that requires moving halfway up the mountainside before walking down a steep path again. Now littered with the debris of the defending Polish Frames where impressions from metal limbs dig into the mountainside. The enemy needed to scale the cliff.

In the expansive vertical wall, the original entrance was a tunnel of human-proportions where a slim floorboard bridged to the road. The black burns along the white stone give a clear indication of the transpired events. The Polish destroyed the path to stall the Marlian advance. Too little too late.

Polish forces failed to prevent the siege of the U.F.N. station. Marley scorched the area. All enemies: now gathered on top of the cliff. Shield Frames centre the Mound's dome-like cap. A smooth surface ruined by a blown-in entrance. Blue translucent force-shields obscure the contents under the marble-like stone. The plasma glow layering ontop the dried red oil.

Riot Shields. The main arsenal of the Shield Frames. Spanning a total curved width of 14-metres, 6-metres tall. The rectangle covers their Frames' compact 4.51-metres height, the barrier's extra protection sacrificing the gift of flight.

Despite the constraint, one of the Frames consists of a modified cockpit, an external jetpack jutting from behind. The Frame, like the others, is covered in dirt and scuff marks all over its limbs. It wall-climbed too, meaning it must be conserving its fuel for an essential purpose: the target's get-a-way. Kallen will strike first.

The U.F.N. task force Delta primarily consists of well maintained and updated Amanecers that have been kept around since 2018. They are fast and reliable, using electric shields to protect high-value artillery. In this case, the Gurren. They are 4.69-metre tall, and consist of Espada blades mounted on their arms.`

I.T. support sends herself and her squadron real-time analytics of their possible approaches. Kallen makes her choice; a choice she knew would come up. For her team, she provides additional context in the log, "Alright, squad Delta. Marley has instigated their attack despite U.F.N. warnings. We are entering the fire-zone. Follow formation."

The seven Shield Frames enclose the Mound's new entry point. They place the Shields over their heads. Smart. Kallen's aerial attacks won't harm them. But the pose provides little opposition to her, now 7.32-metre, giant. 

Delta enacts a planned manoeuvre. At the enemy rear, two Knightmares provide suppression fire from above. The other two Amanecers charge at the Frames from below, where the Shield Frames are defenceless.

The lower Amanecer squad collides with the Shield Frames' bodies with little glory. Their blades pierce through both sides. Two shields down. The Amanecers' blades deplete. Shield Frames are tough on mele equipment. They're still in danger, within the remaining Shield Frames' radius of control, but just as planned they evade at the last second.

The Shield Frames lose their opportunity to follow. Delta's aerial squad flips to the enemy's front, laying even further suppressive fire. The success of the Delta's manoeuvre gives the Gurren space to fire. A red pulse flings towards the enemy, aimed at the enemy's centre. Within a few breaths, the backsides of the Frames implode, cockpits obliterated.

A second explosion follows. With jetpack fuel ignited, fire sprays over the damaged Shield Frames. The Gurren looms over the burning debris, observing the Blood-Filled cockpits. Just as she thought, U.F.N conceptually blocked her brain from reflecting on the killing, a feature built-in with the Gurren.

Scanning the battle zone reveals ground infantry, that miraculously survived. Before The Gurren can react, they scurry into the inner depths of the Mound.

The Gurren didn't detect any movement before the enemy retreated. How did they escape so quickly?

No enemy forces remain above ground, the use of their Flying Frames has reached its limits. This operation requires delicacy. They cannot bring harm to their target.

It might be safer to wait it out, but a proactive approach will lead to better results. The enemy is trapped and considering the state of the city war could arise. So, they must be prompt. If she ensures that the target comes out unharmed, the higher-ups could use the Marlian Emperor — Emperor Luxemburg — as a scapegoat, preventing the future conflict.

Opening up like a 15-tonne building, the Gurren drains her liquid container, drying Kallen's spiked red hair. The fluid rolls off her red hydrophobic jump suite, black highlights that run along from her even-sized collar pads to her backside. 

Boring into itself, the Gurren snatches Kallen, placing her onto the ground in a fluid exit. Her peripherals, detaching, Kallen Kōzuki is in her own body again. Her small skeleton pailing by comparison to the Gurren. Stretching, she takes in the visage of black smoke leading from the Sentinel tower.

She's now on it: the Cliffside of Apocalypse. Despite the name, the Mound used to be a prominent attraction. But then, the U.F.N. installed the military recon base, sentinel over Norwa Gateway.

Projecting herself to the team, she strides to the entrance. "Out your Frames, we're heading down. All of us."

Three of her members exit less gracefully, clambering out their cockpits. But their uniform is slick, S.W.A.T. suits in pitch-black, perfect for intimidation.

Elder stays in his Frame. "We mustn't leave our rigs unguarded."

Sharpshot slings her laser rifle over her head. "Frames are too big. There's no getting around that. No choice. Five persons are the minimum number for on-foot extraction."

Kallen tries to shut them up. "After we capture the target, we'll use remotes to operate the Frames."

Elder groans through their Amanecer's speakers. "Wireless capabilities are also impossible. We need a guard."

Kallen shakes her head.

Rookie brings out a tablet for Kallen, manipulating a schematic of the Mound. "The Mound reveals a unique chemical makeup. Combine that with the thickness of the cavern, there is no way wireless connections can pass through."

Kallen cares little for the distraction. "A guard won't be necessary if we're quick."

Yeti knocks on the Gurren, he's awe-inspired. "You know, we teamed up with the Gurren. Kōzuki is one of the only military personals in the world to connect their brain to a Knightmare. It works with a quantum neuron link. And she's always able to control it. She'll cover our exit."

Yeti misjudged the practicality of the quantum neuron link. In the recent fight, it kicked ass. But that's because Kallen was inside the Gurren, using a direct interface, paired with the ability to sync with all the Gurren's new sensors. The quantum neuron link could be considered an extension of Kallen's own brain, making the Gurren is undifferentiable from her body. 

Not the case for external use, the Gurren has its own A.I. system that'll enact heavy mental tasks. With Kallen able to still feel all the sensors, the Gurren becomes more like a third arm, motor and sensory functions able to operate independently of her own. But benefits have their downsides. Her reaction time is sluggish. And the further apart she is, the worse the delay gets. Not ideal for infiltration.

Rookie is in disbelief. "But the walls are too thick."

Kallen closes her eyes, crosses her arms, and exhales. She makes the call, better put herself on the line. "Physical obstacles won't matter. Distance does play into it, but the Mound isn't that deep. I'll keep a lookout, but it won't be perfect."

She turns back to her squad, stifling the urge to gaze upon the blue sky. "I'm not your guard dog. Make sure my body doesn't disengage from the mission. I can grow, distracted."

Content, Elder joins them on the marble surface. Kallen takes out her standard-issue pistol as the Gurren attaches grappling gear into the Mound. "Follow my mark."

They descend into the abyss. The S.W.A.T. team lower themselves, picking up thermal signals of their enemies. Kallen throws a stun grenade into the hole.

Silence. Flash.

Bang. Rifles start firing. Like bats, the enemies attack. Still hung on the rope, Kallen cannot anticipate any attack. Surrounded on all sides by her comrades.

In the darkness, she keeps grappling.

They reach the bottom. Bodies fall around. Kallen's team of four encompasses her. Elder drops his fist. The ambush is over. Everyone is unharmed. The enemy sprawl on the floor. Dead.

Lacking thermal gear, the enemy had little chance. Funky gear is strapped onto the bodies, attracting her. She reaches down to one of the corpses where an exoskeleton protrudes the outfit. Flipping the body reveals a small canister. Is this how they moved so quickly?

Her time is short. Kallen suspends her fascination, her team expectant. Sharpshot lifts her, and they continue.

The walls shine with a gnarly texture as if Kallen were clambering around in a giant's oesophagus. She swears that bone engraves the sides.

Kallen prefers observing her squad's movement. Knees bent, body lowered, their prowl unwavering. They had only met a short time ago, at the debriefing, but already they are in sync. Their quick learning proves just how modular the U.F.N.'s training regiment has become. At times she wonders if the neuron link also controlled the U.F.N. soldiers. 

Cavern after cavern is an empty looming silence. The enemy has tuckered together at the end, unaware of the squad's entry. Only plaques of historical details endure, speaking of flying devils and brave soldiers.

She lets her guard down for just a moment, wondering if that tale is here, inscribed on metal, in the Mound so intimately integrated with Marlian folklore.

Kallen can almost imagine it. As a kid, her birth-mother would tell her of the legendary character: Kahl Kōzuki.

"A war chief leads a battalion of warriors on valiant quests. With cheers, they conquer the untamed lands of Marley: flying and slashing. All the way to the ocean. That is the strength of a true leader. The giants in their way are no match for their heroism because Kahl will reclaim their stolen freedom. Making a world of peace."

Kallen would rest on her mother's lap, turning the pages together. Her little fingers embraced by her mother. One by one, viewing the gothic drawings., nothing more than a heroic fantasy then.

The cavern remains still. Then Kallen presses on because she is adamant. This mission needs to go down perfectly.

Kallen is a reincarnation of Kahl. Her mother's choice of words. The bolster for her bravery. Britannian's discrimination against her stood no match to the image of Kahl toppling over giants. It gave her strength, enough to join the Rebellion. And her crutch when Zero betrayed them.

Now, her guidance to maintain this world's peace. And no Marlian Emperor was getting in her way.

Five long years of being unsure of her position, but after today, the officers pinpointing her would no longer be capable of avoiding her influence. She'll have risen through the ranks. A general, able to make the calls others should've made a long time ago.

Rookie missteps. Only for a moment, but it's enough for Kallen to notice, to pause because there's a chill in the air, one that chitters along her vertebrae. One that could almost make her believe in the impossible. The eruption of an ancient evil, a future of doom. Kallen keeps her entire team in her vision.

Don't worry Rookie. If a future like that existed, I would never rest until I tear it all apart.

Multiple tourist signs diverge in different directions. All point to their intended destination: The Crimson Crystal.

This room. How much importance did Emperor Luxemburg place in it? He's so desperate, even going as far to disrupt the Capital City of Culture.

She waves her hand. The team split up. Kallen keeps Rookie at her side as she takes the centre path. Emperor Luxemburg will get a fright when Kallen emerges from the stairwell. Kallen has the advantage.

Truce negotiations are inevitable.

They arrive in the main chamber, gloomily lit. L.E.D. lights embedded in the floor at regular intervals. Lighting up walls of flesh: dried veins weaved through their mesh. Bone canopies form the ceiling. The atmosphere soaks into Kallen.

Ahead, a chiselled path twists towards the end of the cavern. The blood-filled crystal awaits on the ceiling. Emperor Luxemburg, lit up in red-stained light, prances next to the tourist attraction.

His grey hair is greasy under the spotlight. He turns, basking under a show of lights. Despite being royal, the only item resembling this life is his eagle covered belt. The insignia of his nation weaved through. Otherwise, he's draped in a plaid shirt, with black staps. His hard-jawed complexion, contrasting his wear.

Arguing voices echo through the cavern, concealing her footsteps. Two kneeling figures face away from Kallen, hoods hiding the back of their heads. Arms tied together around their backs, distracting the guards' attention. Strangely not all the Marlians are using guns.

Appearing through the alternative entrances, she can see her team take their position. Elder to the right, Yeti on the left, Sharpshot perched on the back. They anticipate her signal. Kallen's viewpoint through the Gurren looks peaceful. She signs.

They intervene.

Laser shots pop heads. The Marlian soldiers lose composure, Kallen's voice loud and recognisable. "Everyone. Down on the ground, now!" She meets the target's gaze. Kallen's team deliver an onslaught of barking demands.

Emperor Luxemburg is swift to raise his hands. The remaining Marlians lunge to attack. Then halt, faces conveying raw fear. Her team's range, too far for their melee weapons. All rifled troops dealt with. Emperor Luxemburg gives his unit a troubled nod of submission, spreading tension, a confusion that needs to ebb out.

Kallen strides across the chamber. This time without gunfire. "You are under arrest for the attack on a United Federal Nation army base. Lay down your weapons. Come quietly, or we will shoot." She extends her firearm to point directly at Emperor Luxemburg. Despite this, he still steps forward.

"Kallen Kōzuki. The esteemed pilot of the Gurren, blessing us with her appearance on this fateful day." His body tilts into a bow. The address is polite. As if he was talking to the ruler of Japan. Kallen didn't need the reverence.

The enemies' guard lowers. Kallen moves past them towards Emperor Luxemburg and the two hostages, but the Marlian Emperor is still miffed. Edging his gaze at Kallen, scared she can't understand him well.

He can remain calm; Kallen is ideal for this mission. A college life of meticulous perusing library archives, recording any Marlian myth she could. Anything, if it got her closer to Kahl.

And Emperor Luxemburg is the same, obsessed with finding a solution in ancient texts, to fix his starving economy. She can sympathise there; Japan suffered in silence as Britannia waged war. Kallen had to ride with the Rebellion, adamant about bringing them to glory once again. And they did, but it's over now, for all the nations. The U.F.N is the solution. And Emperor Luxemburg needs to move on.

"Don't threat. I can speak Marlian." She'll pacify him, so he doesn't need to follow the motions of her gun. But he's unsure, keeping his distance.

Kallen's dialect does please him though. Emperor Luxemburg nods, bobbles. "Ahh, good. That makes sense, one way or another. We always seek out our past. Just as you seek out the Kōzuki clan's history."

"Keep still."

Kallen takes another step, but Emperor Luxemburg hops back. He's agitated.

"We've forgotten our history. But it always comes back in one way or the other. That's why we built Knightmare Frames. The Lancelot. The Gurren. It's all to remember the past."

Fluent in the Marlian language, with a varied knowledge of their culture, Emperor Luxemburg and Kallen would strike a great duet. But she's not here to dance with him.

Emperor Luxemburg offers his hand. "You know the legend. We're doing it. Reviving the past. Our heroes can return."

She could take him, twist his arms behind his back, push him to the floor. But Kallen can't hide it. Her scowl. 

Emperor Luxemburg retreats, not willing to sacrifice his excitement. But knowledge is also a disappointment. For Kallen has learnt Kahl Kōzuki's truth. She wasn't the brave soldier. She was the flying devil. Nothing more than a war criminal stealing territory from the weak.

History had a habit of creating fantasies from tragedies. Emperor Luxemburg is ignorant of that. And the fact that this truth is the very thing ruining the mission fills Kallen with rage.

"You're a fool."

"My plan leaked, did it not? Why else would Japan send the Gurren?"

"Hush. There's no talking your way out of this one. We neutralised your escape vehicle. Obey, and you might just leave here unharmed."

Lifting his arms like a priest, Emperor Luxemburg could exhaust even a turtle's patience. "The U.F.N. have extorted the Myopic countries long enough. Marley will lead the world into a new age. And the world will honour us once more – just like your Japan."

Steam erupts from the red crystal above Emperor Luxemburg. The Marlians cheer, waving their swords. Kallen presses onto her trigger. But she lets the aggression pass refusing to give the order for her team to subdue.

Rookie jabs their gun in the air. Kallen's team grows unruly, but she won't let anything phase her mission. It's just a light show.

No matter what Luxemburg spouts. "I'm not scared of the Gurren. You won't kill me. You're not allowed to. But wait for it. Soon, I will have the power to surpass even your Gurren."

Kallen can't deal with his blabbering right now. She prances behind the victims. Removing Emperor Luxemburg comes later.

Her voice is calm but to the point. "Stand up and turn around. Slowly. Don't rush. You're safe now."

One of the Civilians ignores her – a female voice. In response to Emperor Luxemburg's propaganda, they plead. "Reconsider Sigismond. You know not what you would release."

The other swings their head, unhooding himself. Even if following Kallen's instruction, it's unruly. Black frazzled hair flicks against the man's fastened blindfold. However, Kallen recognises him, visualising the purple irises, and she is dumbfounded. "Lelouch?" 

The other's voice becomes all too clear; The revelation, disturbing. C.C. joins in the unwanted reunion, a green-haired pixie that spares little ceremony. "Kallen. Shoot the Emperor."

Kallen's guard lowers. With her mind consumed by thoughts; she screams at them. "What the hell's going on?"

But the ghosts won't explain their existence.

Emperor Luxemburg butts in. "I know, shocked me too. For this very moment, even the dead have risen out their graves."

He grabs hold of Lelouch, gazing into Kallen. "Remember him? Lelouch V Britannia. Tied you to a cross and trollied you along a public parade."

The Marlians look ready to assault. Kallen's team is disordered. Unsure of how to progress. Breaking her stammer, she's had enough of this and raises her gun.

Emperor Luxemburg chokes Lelouch with his elbow, dragging him as a human shield. And stalling, no mask disguises his crumbling disposition. "From what I remember, Zero spilt your guts, laid them out in front of your little sister. Care to explain?"

Lelouch seals his lips.

Five years. Over five years since that day and Lelouch remains silent.

Emperor Luxemburg scoffs with Kallen. "Come on. Kōzuki needs a reason not to send us to our death-beds."

Lelouch does not budge. In retaliation, Emperor Luxemburg stifles his chest. "Want to end up like your friend, like Jesse? That Code made sweet promises, deals that kept us imprisoned. Well, I broke those chains. Made him reveal everything. And If I can torture him, then the U.F.N. will break you!"

Lelouch lets out a groan. He spits in disdain. C.C whimpers at Emperor Luxemburg. Wailings of a guilt-ridden leviathan.

Stop this. Kallen can't handle much more. Jesse's ghost won't haunt her too.

Kill the target.

No, she won't lose.

She just needs to readjust herself. Events escalated so suddenly. But it's really simple.

Plop.

What was that noise? Emperor Luxemburg looks above. Kallen's gaze follows. The crystal fizzes. Blood dripping down into pools. And the unthinkable happens.

The mass slides out of the bubbling steam, bouncing off the ground and rolling on impact, landing between Emperor Luxemburg and Kallen.

Is it a man? The clothes are ragged, bagginess concealing its primitive form. Only a black nest is visible. The head rises, and black strands slip into place, dangling below a chin.

The being snarls. A tanned face jumps out. Somewhat lengthy and rounded. Hazel eyes fixed on Kallen, scars encircling the lids.

Its movement breeds confusion, perking its nose up like a wolf unfamiliar with their surroundings. It rageful eyes fall back upon her, then cool. It utters, but the voice cracks a name. Kallen widens her eyes. That's not possible.

Emperor Luxemburg claps in delight. "We're witnessing history. Today is the rebirth of the Coordinate."

But the gaze keeps fixed on Kallen. This time, with little weight. Again, the man tries his voice.

"Kahl?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hurdle lies in the way of Kallen's goals: Lelouch is back from the dead. And Eren Yaeger has awoken to a changed future. And worse yet, he has a relation to Kahl. Nothing can prepare Kallen for what awaits in Norwa Gateway.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Remember to comment. It's super easy, say something quick and clean. Or analyse to your heart's content. I'll love it all.
> 
> Betas: Mistrali, Minium


	2. Earth Devil

Not confused; it's past that. Kallen is in a fantasy. The Gurren's optics: better than any simulation. No clouds cover the peak. The mountainside slants down. Upon the white marble, the charred stains remind her how fleeting human fire is. This perception is the ideal world, without decay, death, or destruction. Only the natural daylight reflects off her Frame.

The sun shines down on her. Its added weight strains the back of her neck, but still, she yearns for the celestial glare, if she could just reach it.

Kallen raises her arm. The claw doesn't rise. Only after a bit, the claw concedes. And with that, so does Kallen.

She wakes from the moment into the darkness of the cavern: she can only verify the devil that lies in front. A beast which rose from the Earth. Marley's Earth Devil: a creature of unimaginable power. Her brain adjusts to the dark. The man: his eyes are solemn. His confusion is matching hers, but the devil is also polite.

The man's jaw sets straight, calculating. The blink full. Afterwards, he tucks his arms under his weight. He doesn't bow but meets the gaze Kallen broke, stretching his neck. "Sorry. Forget what I said."

He pushes himself up, then stumbles.

Emperor Luxemburg is quick. He shoulders the devil. Kallen, no longer phased, searches for what she's missed. Lelouch crumples to the side where next to him C.C tries to snap his restraints.

The devil scans the room with a deadly stare, analysing the soldiers. Meanwhile, Emperor Luxemburg begins in ecstatic conversation. "Welcome home soldier. I am Sigismund II von Luxemburg, the current Emperor of our great Marley." He tilts. Then bows, missing the obvious.

One look is all Kallen needs. The devil's aura: a nightmarish murk.

Emperor Luxemburg rises. "I know it has been a long slumber. But, we must proceed with haste." The man shivers.

It agitates Kallen, thumping her pistol into her thigh. Emperor Luxemburg is quick to point it out. "She means to kill us. Coordinate, eliminate them."

Her S.W.A.T. team brace for assault. All eyes on the beast: the Earth Devil.

Stillness.

Emperor Luxemburg grows weary. His sweat, visible in the red light. His wrinkles multiply. "Forgive me. I am too forward. What's your name, soldier?"

The Earth Devil has no desire to follow the royal's command, no friend of Marley. It's attention squarely on C.C and Lelouch.

But they are also a man. With suspicion, his lips depart. "Eren Yeager."

Eren's glance leaves the ghosts, facing Kallen with a worn smile.

Imploring hands are still impatient. But Emperor Luxemburg is lost. "Eren, Remember your duty. The great power you hold."

"You released me. You must have great power too?"

"That, I do. But My Titan power is less attuned for small conflicts." Emperor Luxemburg resumes his order. "We must fight for our lives. Attack!"

Nothing.

Eren's concentration does not waver from Kallen.

Titan power? This Coordinate? The power Emperor Luxemburg spieled about before. What is Emperor Luxemburg trying to accomplish? Attacking Norwa Gateway, is he planning to start a war with the entire world? Is he in cahoots with the U.F.N Resistance? Insane.

Or is the Earth Devil that powerful? Kallen sizes Eren up. Under torn clothes, a toned build. But malnourished, muscles lacking in bulk. The myths of Marley date back 2000 years. Buried for that long, how much power does he actually hold?

Eren knows something. And he won't say anything.

But gazing into the Eren's eyes warp her into a bottomless abyss. Kallen's blood jumps throughout her body. He may look like a man, but her gut tells her that he's a bomb, waiting to explode.

No backing down, no matter how volatile, it is still a weapon Kallen can use against Marley.

Rookie fists her shoulder, fed up. Negotiations have slumbered.

Emperor Luxemburg takes some breaths to calm himself, but he's feeding the Earth Devil's aura. "Ahh, maybe, you don't know how to perceive them as a threat. My apologies. Time makes technology progress so rapidly."

Emperor Luxemburg points at Sharpshot. Specifically, her laser rifle. "Look at that stick pointed towards you. Now, imagine a slingshot, but with the intensity of a lightning bolt. It is fatal."

Eren rolls his eyes. "You released me, for what purpose?"

Emperor Luxemburg prepares a warm smile. "Your country. Your very heart and soul is in jeopardy. The world's nations conspire against us. Little hope remains for our way of life. We must counter-attack."

Another threat. Kallen's squad start barking. The Marlians shake. Eren hops into an offensive stance, careful not to agitate them any further. Kallen's S.W.A.T. team don't chase. She won't command it. As U.F.N soldiers should be, they only follow her signal.

Eren collects himself, finally communicating with her, his eyes filling with disappointment. "That's what this is. War. I understand now."

He glares in disdain, that contempt. Perhaps Kallen can appeal to Eren, de-escalate the conflict. "No, that's wrong. The world is at peace. The Emperor is indoctrinating you, trying to incite a war."

Eren laughs, not bothering to look at her. "You serious?"

Another chuckle, but Eren reverts to his grave scowl. "You are."

Eren's meek scorn binds Kallen to her sidearm, her security. And he's well aware. "No matter how fancy the gun, you still intend to kill."

She screwed up, even if Emperor Luxemburg doesn't notice. "If you knew that much, you should have said."

The Earth Devil's aura is black. Kallen's team is in an uproar. Despite this, Kallen can't follow through. Eren's voice aims for no destination.

"Look around you. Bodies litter your feet."

Not caring the direction; his mutterings become incomprehensible. Then, his body language eases up. His spine erects. His eyes downcast.

"I can't blame you. It's my fault. After all, I expected too much."

He relishes in his misery, raising an elbow to the air. "Let's make sure we're clear? Before what happens next."

Eren lingers. His eyes shut. 

"You want me to use the power of the Coordinate to reap havoc over our enemies. Destroy their cities. Eat their children. That right?"

No answer, even Emperor Luxemburg sees the emanating fury.

Eren doesn't repeat, he commands. "Am I clear?"

"War is inevitable. We need this."

For a moment, the Earth Devil retains his human form. He grips the air.

"They blinded me. Those peaceful days."

Nothing is tangible. Eren's gaze is rage incarnate. "You're right. War is inevitable."

Electric static fills Kallen's head. She finds herself paralysed, unable to give orders only listen to Eren's crackling.

"Nothing has changed."

Current flows through the room.

"You all squabble in freedom. Wanting war. It's in your nature."

Her Gurren senses the static above. The current flows throughout the whole Mound.

"Marley used us Eldians to fuel their miserable existence. And yet, we let you thrive."

The Earth Devil continues its dying screams.

"I understand now. Why my ancestors enslaved your kind."

The room paralyses in fear, awaiting the Earth Devil's judgment. His roar.

"If it's war you want, us Eldians will rage it ourselves." He punches the air above.

Lighting strikes the Mound. Her Gurren body: stunned. The very Mound shaking, the cavern deforms. Rocks jut out the ground.

No need for orders. Do or die.

Emperor Luxemburg recognises this too, unwilling to flee. "Kill the Coordinate. I will take his power."

Kallen's squad fire into the chaos. Marley's force splits up, aiming to kill Eren and her team. An enemy soldier charges at Kallen, firing without a gun.

Kallen side-dodges.

What did they shoot? To her left, a grappling line extends from the place of impact to her attacker. In one swift motion, they propel at insane speed to her location. She fires.

One of the enemy's blades scratches her arm, yet her shot only grazes the enemy. However, the enemy's sharp edge does no more damage. The attacker turns limp, the razors passing beyond her, body slamming into the rocks, behind, the bones audibly shatter.

Rookie lowers their gun, offering their hand to Kallen. Her saviour. She accepts Rookie's hand, lifting herself up.

The cave rumbles. Kallen braces her ears. The sound of shifting rock is deafening. She makes a break towards the centre, checking her wound – it's shallow.

Around Kallen, fighting permeates within the clearing. Slinging Marlians meet with her U.F.N soldiers. The team's rifles prove to be effective.

Yeti deflects a blade with his gun, knocking the enemy off balance before double-tapping the trigger. But as the body crumples to the ground, a soldier leaps from the ceiling with a single sword, skewering their blade into Yeti's back.

Kallen runs to the side, but a stone barrier waves out the flooring.

Yeti stumbles onto his knees, wrestling with his gun. The enemy soldier tries to heave the blade out but is too late. Yeti fires the rifle barrel braced against his shoulder. The enemy turns limp, slipping then dragging Yeti on top. Still impaled all he can do is contemplate the ceiling.

The enemy gathers around the body, seeking to end Yeti. But they're followed. Elder mows down the remaining soldiers, their bodies cornering him into the branching side-hall. The walls warp until they occlude everyone, forcing Kallen to search the end of the chamber.

Eren roams around, concentrating on the deforming rocks, ignoring the soldier grappling to his position. It doesn't matter, though. Stone debris smashes the closest Marlian to a pulp, its acceleration much faster than gravity.

Kallen aims at the devil. Should she shoot or run?

Lelouch scampers behind the Earth Devil. Free from his binds, he unveils his purple eyes and catching Eren's coincidental attention, Lelouch activates his Geass. "Obey me."

A bullet slices the air at the same time. Eren dodges, the crow sigil missing its mark, agitating Eren's cheek but not stopping him from locating the shooter.

Sharpshot pulls out the mag in her rifle. Now's not a good time for an empty clip.

Eren stomps on the flooring, and the last of the flat ground shatters into rock, climbing on top each other, reaching Sharpshot, flowing up her body and crushing flesh.

But theirs no time to help Sharpshot, as a wave of rock reappears under Kallen, only just missing her evade.

And then Eren delivers his voice to the Britannian who also attacked him, raising his arm to the exit. "Geass user. Don't think I haven't dealt with your kind. I won't fight that power. Neither of you. Leave, before I change my mind."

Before Lelouch can remark, C.C grabs him. Their discussion brief, they look back to Kallen, pity clouding their eyes. Then, they sprint to the back entrance, fleeing the battle. Kallen has no time to be offended.

Where did Rookie go? They're not ahead. She turns to the side of the cavern. They better have escaped?

"Help!" Rookie's scream grates Kallen's ears. At the side entrance, the very rocks have constricted into a snug hole around their waist. She leaps, clutching hold of their arm.

She pulls and claws to little avail. Many more magnitudes of force pulling back, she loses her grip. Rookie is sucked in. The exit merges entirely with the rest of the wall, dying down the screams.

She's thinking about it. Thinking about death. The Gurren isn't able to protect her.

Turning back, Kallen fastens her eyelids shut, ignoring the shrieks. She mustn't think. Keep to the mission; capture Emperor Luxemburg. Nothing else matters.

The room is dark. The lighting destroyed in the commotion. To the other side, through the flickering of laser fire, Kallen watches Eren approach Emperor Luxemburg, who cowers in fear. Surrounding him are the corpses of the Marlian elite guard.

Kallen bolts her way to the remains of the red crystal. Preparing her weapon, she jumps into the fray. Eren takes ahold of Emperor Luxemburg, holding him in a choke lock. Kallen shoots Eren. The bullet penetrates the heart.

Eren only stumbles momentarily. A trail of steam rises where the wound should have been. 

A body flys past Kallen. Gas propelling from a canister connected to their back. They strike at Eren with dual swords. Blood sprays over Kallen.

She was so close now, and too late. The swords finish there trajectory., knocking their victim to the ground. Eren is fervent; standing above Emperor Luxemburg's now bleeding body. The Marlian executor freezes in response to their mistake.

Kallen can't give up. She aims at Eren again, but he notices. And in a disjoint, but swift motion, Eren pushes the shocked Marlian into the line of fire.

The Marley soldier's head bursts open, popping like wild rice. Kallen fails to kill the Earth Devil yet again, but she won't let anything stop her.

She charges at Eren, knocking him back and before he can recover, Kallen lifts Emperor Luxemburg onto her shoulder, hearing him scream in pain. He's still alive.

Eren rips the gear off the dead Marlian executioner's soldier, placing it to the side. Then, the Earth Devil looks down on her. Kallen can't quite understand, but Eren bites down on his hand. Like he was trying to bite into a cinnamon bun. Steam again rises from his wound. He grimaces in pain. What did he expect?

Eren's eyes lock in a solemn embrace with her. She's in emotional pain too, but, it won't stop her. She raises her pistol again. Eren motions his arm downwards. The ceiling avalanches in front of Kallen. She pulls Emperor Luxemburg back, avoiding the attack. Eren retreats with the gear before the cavern collapses entirely.

Moments pass.

Then, nothing. Kallen hears nothing. Just the elapsed breaths of Emperor Luxemburg in her lap. The fight was over.

She looks around. They're alone, confined in a small space, surrounded only by stone. They're trapped.

Blood oozes from the Emperor Luxemburg's wounds. Some steam escaping with it. Unlike Eren though, his injuries are lethal.

He won't make it. Not in this condition. Not for much longer. Kallen needs to take him to the carrier. She checks her vision through the Gurren.

In the Frame, she spares little time. The delays are already too wasteful. She digs the Gurren's claw into the Mound. She'll have to drill herself out. It's the only way.

A hand clasps her collar, bringing Kallen back to her body. The Gurren left with the laborious task.

Emperor Luxemburg squeezes the air out his lungs, coughing-spat interrupting him. Skin pale, he clasps hands with Kallen. "The Code Titan. It's the only way to save the city." He rasps. "To save Norwa Gateway. Listen closely. We don't have long."

The Gurren's drilling is cyclic. As time passes, steam erupts from the fracturing Mound's surface. The outside area, still a fantasy to Kallen. She can see the stretches of land. No urban city blocks the view, just a grey smudge against the ocean backdrop – the sun above, still out of reach, as always.

Her drill clears through the Mound. Light shining into the hole. She can see herself. A tiny human body, comforting Marly's Emperor in his dying moments.

Reality comes back to her. She ignores Emperor Luxemburg, now the Gurren's problem. Her arm stings. A slightly torn cut extends down her right forearm. The wound looks worse than before. Using bandages from her emergency kit, she covers the damage.

Her whole team are not responding to the Gurren's S.O.S, confirming their deaths. She has failed her mission. The Earth Devil, known as Eren Yeager, is now roaming free in Marley. And to top it all, Norwa Gateway, the smog-filled city, is in crises.

Her tomb breaks open, and inside, looking up, light graces Kallen's tear-wrecked skin. The Gurren offers an outstretched hand, opening up the cockpit. She lets the machination uproot her. Everything will be apparent when she merges with the Knightmare.

* * *

She awakens. Her steel legs allow her to feel balanced again.

Looking upon the Mound, Kallen sees the irregularity. The Mound is caved in on itself. A volcano worth of steam floating into the sky.

One last attempt, she scans for survivors. There are none, only remnants of U.F.N gear remain. How ruthless. She tallies the other Frames. Only three. Someone must have escaped.

But it doesn't matter. Smog submerges the Capital of Culture. Kallen may have avoided it before, but the mission is a bust and Rookie was right. It's suspicious.

She starts her thrusters, launching off the Mound. The only time she uses fuel for the Gurren, simply needing the Energy Wing System to hover in flight. 

Communications start automatically. Kallen picks up an unexpected voice of C.C sighing in relief. "Kallen, you're alright. Thank god. We thought we lost you back there."

The wind cuts into her metal body. Kallen needs to ignore it. "C.C, what in the world is going on? Why are you in comms?"

A webcast displays in her vision. C.C's immaculate face stares into the camera. Flicking aside green hair, she strains her eyes into a sincere position, but without another human to look at, she misses the mark.

"I know I have some explaining to do, but listen. Lelouch and I have taken command of your carrier because the Mound of legend has opened, unleashing a great evil. Our source warned us that this would spark doom for the entire world. And it all starts with the Mounds. We can't let the demon reach them."

She couldn't deny that the man was powerful, but spouting doomsday. Kallen did not need hyperbole. "Where's the Earth Devil?"

"That's some absurd name. Do you mean the Coordinate? That's what the Marlian Emperor called it."

"It's an old Marlian myth. A devil from the Earth gave dark powers to their ancestors, leading the entire world to conflict. The story's a warning against temptation, C.C. With all Emperor Luxemburg's talk on power and conquest. It seemed fitting to me."

C.C bites her lip askew. "We've already conducted our search. They're gone, completely. We're trying our best to locate it. We know the Coordinate headed away from the city, but the Marlian Emperor might know more. Did you capture him? It was your mission."

Kallen wants to sink away from the conversation. She can't. "I've got more bad news. Emperor Luxemburg is dead."

"This is bad. We're in the dark here. Jesse Strassburger, our source was the antithesis of precise."

Kallen keeps calm, not wanting to be surprised by their source. That metal man always seems to be around one corner or another. Besides, does C.C hear herself sometimes? She's just as vague.

Kallen focuses on the background of the call footage, at the control centre, spotting Lelouch signalling aggressively to the crew. C.C flicks from distracted

"Kallen, are you heading to Norwa Gateway?"

But C.C remembers who she is talking too, shaking her head, worried for Kallen. It touches her, like all the times before, only making today's betrayal crush Kallen's spirit all the more.

C.C finally focuses on an issue, but the wrong one. "There's a Mound located in the city, in the graveyard. Can you investigate it? Please, Kallen."

Kallen wants to ignore her pleas. Those dried tears that Kallen should have. "Fine, but before I do, tell me how Lelouch is still alive?"

"We brought him back. I brought him back."

Lelouch couldn't have ever been truly dead. Someone lied to her. Or did they all lie to her?

"Who else knows, huh?"

"No one."

"You know Zero was at the Capital of Culture festival. I'm sure he's somewhere in that thick smog, I'll have a nice chat with some tea. Maybe ask him all about it."

C.C's hollow fear is evident. Does Suzaku know or does C.C just scared of him finding out. On second thought, they would betray Suzaku without a second thought too.

"I know you're mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm wrath. The wrath that will blow-up that Mound and maybe the entire city."

C.C squirms in anxiety until she's called from behind. C.C bows to save herself, "Polish relations are in turmoil. I need to go. I know it's difficult, but I'll explain everything later."

"Wait."

C.C hangs up, leaving only the mission statement and some infographics of the city. No operator, but Kallen won't let the lack of support bother her, after the last Mound, she prefers going solo.

Her destination comes into view on the coast fo Marley, lying on the border to Poland, drenched in grey particles: Norwa Gateway, the international city of peace. The spires of only the tallest buildings protrude through the thick smog.

The mist wasn't natural, evident by the clear skies. In its weird design, devices called Cloud Disruptors were planted across the rooftops, keeping the thick smog out. Now, performing the opposite function.

Reports mark no citizens as fleeing the city. Is it under military control? There has also been no communication from anyone within the fog area. This information blackout raises even more concerns about Marley's abuse of power.

The Gurren descends into the fog. Her communication system completely shuts down. 10-metre buildings enclose her in the street. To increase mobility, Kallen dissolves her wings. For visibility, she turns on her headlights. The Gurren's applied damping limits the noise and damage that her metal feet inflict on the empty roadway. 

On closer inspection, the degraded state of the terraces becomes more apparent. Could the fog cause this much damage? Nature could be severe, but this weather wasn't natural, but the Gurren fails to interpret any readings.

None of her visual analytics work. Is this the fogs doing? A heavy draft opposes Kallen's direction. There is nothing she can use as a bearing but Kallen knows she's near the graveyard, she feels it.

That's right. Kallen has to get to the source of this gale. Her metal suit trudges through the alleyway, one step at a time. From her reference, she passes blocks in seconds. Only able to see a few houses down before the fog obscures 90% of the light. All other senses are keeping her balanced or are disabled. An unrelenting background noise filters her hearing. Despite that, she hears an animal bark around the corner. A dog? No.

Savage tearing reverberates through the walls of the outer buildings. Kallen takes her leap of faith around the corner, seeing only a field of grey. She charges forward. Noises of grovelling become loud. Too loud. There's no way she should hear an animal at this level of sensitivity.

She keeps jogging to the end of the road. A projected human silhouette spans the building, but no light source is in the vicinity. More distance covered. The shadow is still there, but at this distance, she should have ruined the projection. A snort rivets her sensors.

Kallen stops. Did it react to her? She changes to silent steps. One by one, she inches closer to it. Gurgling, more tearing. What was going on? The silhouette, illuminating within her torch's radii, is not a projection. Towering over a nearby broken lamppost, it looks like the back of a crouching man, naked and light in skin colour. The head lowers to the ground.

The tearing noise again. The Gurren peers over the fog monster. Juvenile, but gummy hands grasp the noise's origin, positioned as if holding something small and delicate. She moves closer. The light envelops the gripped victim, the human carcass, bloody.

Kallan stumbles back in shock, her giant feet stepping on a car. Horns ring into the air. Kallen's lighting becoming apparent, the giant figure screams in a horrifying yelp. Then rises, its size looming over the surrounding buildings, only beaten by the fog vacuum enveloping them.

That was a body, a human body. Limbs were torn off. Blood drenched. Incisor marks wreaked havoc to the last of the mass. Kallen can't disconnect from reality now. The Gurren's suite of psychological services, offline.

Her instincts take over.

The turn is slow. The giant stumbles one foot forward. Half it's body illuminating up. Seeing it in detail, Kallen loses any terrifying mystery. A featureless, naked man spreads most of the height with a fat belly making the beast even grosser. The gravest horror is its face. Perving eyes gaze at Kallen's body. Joined with a grin full of gluttony, it closes the distance with a charge.

The giant's speeding steps are agonising. They split the concrete, displacing the fog, pulling in the cars. Kallen readies her claw. Whatever this monstrosity was, she would kill it.

The Gurren's gears mesh, her arm folds back, then breaks forward. The giant charges straight into her clawed hand. A red beam exits: the Radiation Wave Unit.

A large force repels. The Gurren thrusts the giant into the building opposite. It's back taking the brunt of the impact as well as all the neighbouring windows.

Kallen stops to calm herself. She needs to stay rational. Ignore her fear. She can't see it moving. Is it dead? The human remains lie on the ground in front of her. Memories she believed suppressed flash in her mind.

Before, on the top of the marble Mound, where steam covered the vicinity. She could make out bodies, their dark S.W.A.T. uniforms twisted. Yeti's impaled chest was peeking out from the debris, unmoving. Elder and Rookie likely trapped underneath, only one leg sticking out and no life signals. Lastly, cocooned under the rubble, Sharpshot was twisted unnaturally. Her helmet fixated on the Gurren, judgingly.

Back in the grey street, grubby hands slam into Kallen's metal head, pivoting her body up. Are more of those monsters attacking her? The strength is unimaginable, bending her Sakuradite casing, she slips ontop the assailants. There are two, biting against the Gurren's metal. The taller has an elongated neck, almost snickering as it tears off her metal shoulder guard. The other one is half the size, like a dwarf, tearing into her knee.

No doubt about it, there are even more of those monsters. Kallen needs her wings.

And on that thought, they activate. Kallen hears the flesh saw underneath her. The wings slowly reform out her spine, their power and thinness acting as a blade. She actuates her leg propulsors. Flipping the Gurren upright; flinging the elongated-one over her head.

The elongated-one lands in front. It's head split in half, the seeping wound outlined in jagged light-crystals, glowing pink.

Kallen's through ogling it. She turns and delivers a lower punch to the dwarf. Her blow carves through its chest, ripping out the other side. The body crumples to the floor.

The elongated-one picks itself up from the ground, spitting pink crystals. Steam erupting from its head. The similarities, like the man from before. These monsters are related to the Earth Devil.

It's no coincidence. The monsters must be protecting the Mound. An obstacle in the way, like the giants of Kallen's ancestors. She knew what this was: her trial.

She readily charges into the regenerating head. She has to kill the elongated-one. She slaps it back to the ground with her claw. Then she folds her leg up in the air. And punctures it, dampers disabled.

The stomp pulverises an overblown nose. The Gurren raises its three-pronged foot, then stomps again, and again. The uncanny head, now a string of pasteurised flesh moulting from the neck.

Was it over. Kallen looks towards the opposing buildings. The giant, motionless. Gut's leaking from the deep hole in its chest.

And then, almost to spite her, it twitches. A massive shadowed arm shifts to soothe a giant head, the giant relieves its headache. Then pushing itself up, it drags along its leaky guts.

A growl behind her. The dwarf, already upright. Steam erupting from the dangling cleaved chest. How is that possible? She looks down at the one she just killed. The elongated-one's body is still twitching. Vapour floating into the Gurren's face.

It is still healing. Are these monsters immortal? She looks back at the giant. The rush of motion and steam clears the fog allowing a more transparent view of the enemy. Eyes stare at her with greed-filled desire, inhumane teeth filling a smile. Threatening her sanity, this newfound fear, she could not fight on these monsters' level.

Propelling herself into the air above the fog with her thrusters, the Gurren spreads her wings. She breaks through the grey vapour. She's back in the clear sky. She doesn't climb too high, 50-metres does the trick. She won't lose the monsters' position.

Her comms are back online. The childish voice of C.C returns. "Kallen, what happened. You disappeared off the network."

Kallen ignores her. She would rain hell down from above. Out of one of her arms, the Gurren's cannon launcher surfaces. From it, Kallen fires heavy artillery into the concealed block, sweeping the area, vaporising the entire neighbourhood to complete her trial.

The flames join in with the top surface fog, patching an orange shape onto the grey blanket. Is it enough?

No, there could be any number of monsters within this vast smog. Kallen prepares her cannon again. She will strike indiscriminately into the grey smudge.

Darkness overshadows her Gurren. Her field of view blocked by an enormous monument.

She hadn't noticed it before. Near the orange patch, the clouds are forming up, disturbed by a tall structure, and pealing like plaster, stone, soil, and grass flake off the trunk-like limbs, littering the air. A massive chest of exposed muscles raises the huge head, skin non-existent.

And it looks at her with confident anger: eye-level, irises, the diameter of the Gurren, staring into her soul.

A colossus towers the city, the sun blocked. Its left arm breaks the air. The Gurren's metal base turns.

And evades. Air rushing around the Gurren, she spins to look around. Outstretching, the arm is a terrace, falling through the sky. Hot, concrete graves tumbling to the earth.

But the other arm crashes through the air, like a pendulum. Kallen can't react, the trunk connects, driving her –

Blasted into the ground.

* * *

From the bridge, Lelouch observes everything. Kallen bursts out from the fog, firing at the city. Another creature follows her, rising equally as high. Only it was standing. A skinless body. Boiling steam emanating from its pores. The Colossal Man, it must be over 60-meters tall.

It overshadows the legendary Gurren it frowns down on. From this distance, Lelouch can make out his friend rotate, but it's too late. A massive arm swings towards the Frame, appearing relatively slower than a human. But that's only what he sees. That speed, not even Knightmare Frames cover that same distance.

The arm collides. The Gurren jerks into impossible speeds, splitting into various trajectories. The Gurren's red tin crashes as sudden as the collision, the contact causing a shockwave. The impacted area lights the fog ablaze. Wave patterns spread through the vast, 8-kilometre diameter, city. The giant roars.

Lelouch hits the terminal. Kallen, his ace pilot, his friend, obliterated in a single instant. He didn't even get to say sorry.

Tears slither down his face in ugly blotches. Why? How could Jesse keep something like this hidden?

Lelouch looks by his side to C.C. She only stares out the window. Pain and awestruck mixed into aghast. What can he say to comfort her, to calm himself?

There's no time. Kallen's killer, the Colossal Man, is a hulking red giant towering over the isolated district. 

He needs to do something. Lelouch is the command centre, and the soldiers need orders.

Lelouch steps back into position. He will avenge Kallen; destroy her killer on the same day. He alerts his cavalry. Every soldier in the ship, fully Geass controlled. He promised he'd never use it again, but now, he has no choice.

Four of the soldiers have already exited the carrier, heading in Frames toward the Colossal Man. Through the video comms, Lelouch's subjects reply. "What should we do. How can we slay a two-hundred feet monster?"

He has a plan. Lelouch assesses his enemy. "It's human-shaped, is it not. Then it has a brain. Strike the back of its cranium from above with everything you've got."

He fully concludes his tactic. "Use a Knightmare Frame at each arm for decoying. Then send the other two over the head to flank-attack."

Lelouch holds winded breath. No longer can he make excuses. Jesse sent that letter to C.C two years ago. If he only listened then.

The Knightmares approach the Colossal Man, an oversized anatomical model. Lelouch is confident in their formation. A pilot yells to the beast through the log. "This won't be like the Gurren. You won't catch us by surprise."

The Colossal Man swings its arm at the first Frame. It misses. Yes, it's not effective against moving targets. The two flanking Frames hover over to the other side of the flesh tower.

Wait, there's a problem. It never targeted the other Frame. Trunk-heavy arms cross over its cartilege chests. The monster pulls itself in, focusing its energy at one point. Why?

The Colossal Man's back is shaking, charging up for its upcoming attack. Lelouch can't watch this. "Soldiers retreat."

This whole day has been full of too many missed opportunities. The Colossal Man releases its arms.

Poosh!

The explosion engulfing the Knightmare pilots, their camera feeds die. Communication is lost, like the Gurren before.

The Colossal Man's arms push out as a continuous stream of gas flows over the city. 

Dammit, it countered his attack. He needs to ready a riposte.

Like the city below, the smoke conceals the Colossus. But the smoke does not stop there. It continues spreading out.

Wait. The stream of emitted steam is still going?

To Lelouch's dismay, it continues. Continuing until the whole 264-kilometre-squared area of Norwa Gateway is cloaked. The clouds pour out, pushed by those Cloud Distributors, lifting into the sky. And over the outskirts, the smog flows over the buildings out to the Marlian infantry lines. Everything is unidentifiable hotness, wrapping the monster in safe concealment.

Is this Colossal Man the wrath of Mother Nature herself?

And the drone, footage-wise, has no luck. The cloud replaces the city, no identifiable point to locate the graveyard, the source.

How can he target the moving Colossal Man through this fog? All wireless communication inside the mist is cut off. What's he to do. Randomly shooting the city would be an act of international terrorism. The city was lost, another thing Lelouch could not reclaim. Is this the end of the peaceful world he helped create?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The harbinger of destruction, once more, leads the Earth into a perpetual state of conflict. The Colossal Titan used its smog to hide the truth in Norwa City, and the fate of Kallen Kōzuki; the forgotten past has struck out at the modern world. To reconcile the two, the memories of Kahl Kōzuki will be crucial.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Remember to comment. It's super easy, say something quick and clean. Or analyse to your heart's content. I'll love it all.


	3. Kahl Kōzuki

**Flashback to Paradise ******

Stohess District, east edge of Wall Sheena. A city trapped within giant concrete walls, tracing the thumb of the even greater outer ring. Annie’s last day stuck with this layout.

****

Sounds of nature reverb off intricate housing, percolating along the confines of the tall walls. A running river passes through the side of the town, empty air undisturbed by the morning silence. The emerging sun paints an orange backdrop, birds gliding above it all. A devil’s paradise.

****

Little activity permeates the streets except for early risers within the Military Police. This morning, the Titan Shifter, Eren Yeager, will be transported through to the Capital.

****

Annie is dragged into an alleyway. The sky now confined by 15-metre tall buildings, covering her in light shade. She follows in toe with her senior.

****

She’s not safe. From her coat, Annie takes out a ring. Sliding it down her finger. She needs to prepare for anything. Even if this is just a casual catch-up between two friends.

****

The tall senior paces in front, giving some distance before turning to present herself. Kahl Kōzuki: hailing from the Northern Utopia district, within Wall Rose. Military Police officer for only a few years, Kahl terrifies her leaders, yet the new recruits dean her as an older sister. An adorably puffy face reflects the pampered upbringing of her hometown. A life the senior claims to reject.

****

Kahl is either Annie’s cuddly enemy or ruthless friend. Timing inconvenient, this is Annie’s last chance to solve this dilemma.

****

Most of the Military Police cadets have worn into their mundane roles, allowing Annie’s activities to go unnoticed. Kahl is different, aware of every little thing. Always tinkering or sneaking off. She’d be much more useful as insurance rather than Annie’s victim.

****

But Kahl’s nobility is the double-edged sword. She is wrapped up in a complicated web of politics. If disturbed, Annie will be swarmed with enemies. However, nobility also gives Annie an inside source and Kahl an esteemed character.

****

And yet, Annie can only apprehensively press into her rifle. She can’t find the right way to approach a senior.

****

Kahl glances expectantly with eyes resembling the ocean Annie last saw so long ago. The colour only currently matching Annie’s own.

****

Kahl spins and teases. “Why did you invite me out here? Longingly gazing into my eyes, imagining something obscene?”

****

Annie sets things clear. “Your eyes are weird. I’m just cautious.”

****

Kahl curls her lips. “Nah, you secretly like them. If anything is weird, it’s this jacket.” The older girl brushes the leather.

****

Kahl highly prioritises her fashion, not military-procedure, priding the red hood for blending her brunette hair into the tone of a cardinal’s chest. But today Kahl frowns, her prized hoodie now suffocated under a unicorn-badge jacket, toned a sand-brown colour. This is because Kahl is part of the escort for Eren.

****

Annie peaks a gaze at Kahl’s slim hips, strapped in the metallic ODM gear: solicited for the ability to glide through the walled city while protecting the convoy. Only for this rare occasion are some MP allowed to wear the equipment.

****

But not Annie, and that makes her feel vulnerable. Because wearing it now, without permission, would ring the alarm bells to her enemy.

****

The worry infects Annie, she can’t think of anything to say, only to squeeze her opposite arm. But even that’s too uncomfortable, so she props her rifle on the ground. Lumping all her weight on top, she leans in, jabbing the end against the tiles. Annie fixates her gaze on the gunked filling, scraping it up with her rifle’s barrel.

****

Eren’s escort will arrive at any moment. Annie has little time to kidnap him. She needs to convince Kahl to trust her, or at least agree on a plan.

****

On the surface, Kahl hides behind a mask. Annie scraps out a chunk of the tile. Going a layer deeper, Kahl holds animosity towards both the Military Police and this city. Annie needs to exploit that.

****

The tile is scarred in white scratches.

****

Shaking her head, Annie can’t. She blocks that line of thought. Annie needs to focus on herself; she’s not doing too well. With no fellow Warriors to support her, Annie’s falling apart: being in the Military Police has isolated her, crushing the joy that used to well up in her gut.

****

The thing Annie needs most right now is a friend. Someone to support her through this nightmare. If she correctly inaugurates Kahl, she can have an ally inside the walls. Annie wouldn’t have to be alone.

****

“Worried about something?” Kahl steals Annie’s focus.

****

Her silence was noticed. Luckily, Annie already has an excuse lined up. “Well, my friend is being trialled for execution today.”

****

Kahl leans back onto her arms. “That won’t happen. From what I can see, this whole ordeal is more like a play than an execution.”

****

Too optimistic. Annie needs to bring out her senior’s inner pessimist. It’s the only way she can convince Kahl.

****

But Kahl is not entirely wrong, something is off. Why would the Survey Core give Eren up so quickly?

****

“Annie, what’s going on? Finally going to tell me about your problem? You did agree to tell me after your trip. Getting cold feet now?”

****

Kahl’s in serious mode now. It turns out Annie wasn’t the only one with something to talk about. It’s Annie’s fault for making false promises.

****

She never expected to fail her mission. Now, all Annie can do is confide with Kahl. And she must.

****

She tries to think of the positives, why she bonded with Kahl in the first place. When Annie heard about the sabotage: Kahl dismantled her own wedding to increase her rank in the Military Police; an alluring, rebellious nature that enticed Annie.

****

But is she absolutely trustworthy? Kahl, an excellent choice for a partner, but she conceals many secrets. That’s right, Annie needs to know Kahl’s purpose.

****

“Kahl. Who are you really?”

****

Initially taken aback, Kahl blinks her eyes into squints. “I understand it can be hard to talk about your problems.”

****

But Kahl is playing for time, stuck by the question. Now fidgeting with her fingers. “Who am I?”

****

Annie must appear so vulnerable to Kahl. A cute little girl that Kahl can’t help wanting to protect. The burden must weigh down on Kahl as much as it does on Annie. A weight that’ll force Kahl to reveal everything. All the little unimportant details, stitched together with her real personality. Not the first time Annie’s used this trick. And Kahl falls for it like the others.

****

“I never wanted to be part of the MP in this claustrophobic city. I just can’t be myself here. Throughout my life, I always wanted to do something else.” Her voice was filled with scorn, just what Annie needs.

****

Kahl grips her collarbone, very deliberately digging her thumb into her deltoid. “During training, an accident occurred: impairing my arms. The damage is not obvious, but I’m no longer fit to steer the ODM blades.”

****

Kahl plants her eyes on the ground.

****

“And no use to the Survey Core.”

****

Annie covers her forming frown. She doesn’t believe it.

****

Kahl raises her head high. “Who I am? The truth is, the one I want to be: is the one fighting back against the Titans, our oppressors.”

****

Annie feels anger well up from inside her. Kahl is like the rest of those fools, Annie’s fellow trainees. Dreaming too high, sacrificing their lives for a suicidal military.

****

Why? “What’s wrong with you?”

****

Kahl staggers, but, like a proper senior, she also carries on. “I won’t always be there to protect you. If you need my help, tell me now.”

****

There’s no time for that now. Annie needs to make Kahl understand, to quell her destructive drive. Annie can’t let Kahl have any hope. “Titans reflect the worst parts of humanity: greed, perversion, and dissonance. Humanities perfect scapegoat to hide its evil. The Survey Core counterattack is hopeless. Eren is no different. If you join them, you will only find death.”

****

Kahl lingers over Annie’s asseveration, the smile is petite. “After my injury, I’ve always wanted to prove my mentors wrong. To be worthy of leaving the walls. To kill a Titan.”

****

Annie panics. Nothing is working. Kahl’s made up her mind.

****

“It’s no coincidence I’m escorting the Survey Core today. I’m asking for another chance.”

****

Frustrated, Annie skids her rifle along the ground, then slings it back into her arms.

****

Not wanting to look Kahl in the eye. Then she catches her mistake in the panic: Annie forgot.

****

Kahl’s eyes. But they’re now behind eyelids. Careless, Annie failed.

****

Annie, distraught, shakes her head. Hair impeding her vision. Kahl brushes Annie’s blond fringe to the side. “I get it. You’re not the first to be angry at my preferences. Understandable, you’re scared of losing someone.”

****

Annie wobbles awkwardly. Kahl repositions back. “If I get the offer, I’ll take it. Tell me your ail. Before it’s too late.”

****

Annie was wrong about Kahl. She’s not a friend, just an idiot. Ready to die for an unforgiving world. She lies, forcing her eyelids down, straining any cadence from her voice. “There’s no problem. I’m just nervous about meeting someone. It’s fine now.”

****

Annie performs. Well-practised and distant, she fixes her eyes to the sidewall.

****

Kahl’s voice trickles with frustration, trying to break her icy facade. “There is something you wanted to spill. You wouldn’t have waited at the barracks for me otherwise.”

****

Too late, Annie is crystallised. “That wasn’t waiting. I just felt safe in the dorms.”

****

“So there’s something you’re scared off.”

****

Anxiety takes over Annie. Guilt wells up in her body. Her actions: so brutal. The forest, a canopy, hiding her sin. Allowing her to perform flashes of red. But in this town, the blood stuffed up the air. Every pedestrian street was a reminder that she was a freak.

****

They’re after her. The devils. They could be anyone or anything. If Kahl is one, she needs to weed her out.

****

Annie lures with a bit of honesty. “I don’t like how early my schedule is.” She pauses. Momentarily glancing at Kahl. How much do those eyes know?

****

Annie flicks her eyes toward her elder. “The only other members assigned to this time are all adults. I feel like the world is singling me out as if I were a monster.”

****

Only pity arises in the Kahl’s eyes. No underlying intentions involved,

****

making Annie’s guilt worsen.

****

Kahl moves close to console Annie. “You’re not a monster, everything will be OK. We’ll sort it out.’

****

She wants to admit it, the hopelessness of her situation. She takes a long breath, feeling her lungs fill. Then releasing. But Annie can’t forget it. No matter what, this girl is her foe. Any kindness: the world’s way of seducing her into a trap.

****

Her ring. The silver reflection shimmers. Annie is terrified of the enemy, but more than anything, she’s frightened by herself. What she’s willing to do to get back home.

****

Kahl offers her arm, but Annie swats it away. Swiftly making an exit – ignoring the protests.

****

* * *

****

The sky, a brighter orange now. Kahl, only up for a couple of hours and already the day was a drag. Failing to comfort Annie, Kahl kept to the convoy, managing to catch a glimpse of Eren Yeager, but her real ambition was belittled.

****

Commander Nile went into an uproar. Called Kahl insubordinate for talking to the Survey Core. Then told her to take a hike back to base. Shame, he isn’t usually like this. Maybe Kahl wasn’t the only one trying to impress the scouts?

****

Whatever. Commander Nile still ruined her chance. Stuck, in the city she hated: it’s back-corners, the older MP. Guiding the new cadets is Kahl’s only refuge.

****

Is that what Annie felt? Did she fiddle with her ring as a sign of insecurity? Kahl strokes her hair. She feels responsible. Guess Nile’s rejection is for the best. If she were able to join the Survey Core, she would ditch the vulnerable Annie in a heartbeat.

****

The surrounding civilians disrupt Kahl’s thoughts. The people of this town didn’t get up so early? Her heart starts beating audibly. She gawks for too long. One of them turns, glaring at her. A death-eyed stair. Kahl’s stomach churns.

****

Kahl had only seen this look once before. They weren’t townsfolk, but soldiers, disguised, and they were preparing for war. What’s going on? She pivots her ODM gear to face the rooftops, but a suspicious event prevents her from grappling up.

****

Supposedly, civilians are holding a festival for tiling redecorating. Caped individuals stalk on top. This is too peculiar. Kahl has no choice but to follow the suspects on foot.

****

****

The journey zigzags between buildings, bringing her to an open alleyway. Within, the disguised soldiers’ goal.

****

Annie was solidified in place, standing outside an abandoned subway entrance, locked in a dire conversation. Her opposers were wearing a badge constituting two tethered wings. Interleaved, one blue, the other white: the Wings of Freedom.

****

They were Survey Core members, at least three of them under the subway. Annie’s in complete distress, terrified of the Survey Core.

****

Kahl should intervene, but the stares of the surrounding doppelgangers freeze her on the spot.

****

Is Annie’s fear justified? Is the world within the walls just as cruel as the infested fields outside? Kahl didn’t want to find out.

****

Kahl uses her enraged desire to melt her mental containment, but just as she moves, Annie raises her hand into her mouth; preparing to bite her jaw down.

****

The doppelgangers act. The ones closest to Kahl jump, pinning her to the ground. Leaving Kahl’s head plastered to the side. She can only watch events unfold. Annie doesn’t even have time to scream, restrained by multiple soldiers. Rope cuts into her cheeks, blocking her throat. Kahl cries out.

****

But the tables turn. On Annie’s right arm, she clicks a sharp-edge out of her ring. It pierces the skin and a trickle of blood flows.

****

Lightning strikes the Earth. Boom.

****

The resulting explosion blasts all the surrounding personnel into oblivion. Kahl’s restrainers lose all weight, knocking her back.

****

Vapour spreads into the unsettled air. Out in the aftermath, tree-width legs plant a body level to the buildings. The once small girl, her friend, now stood over 14-metres tall. Body: stripped of skin. The muscle fibres of a female athletic body in full view. A sunken face, only holding a murderous desire. Why?

****

Kahl’s corner is musky, warm, and wrecked. But it’s the least of the impact. Below her, splatters of the soldiers coat the pavement, undoubtedly dead. The soldiers next to her withdraw, leaving Kahl unshackled on her knees.

****

Kahl picks herself up, not letting the tremors get the better of her. All she needs to know is in front of her. Annie was a Titan. The Survey Core: in trouble. And opportunity requires action.

****

Kahl peers at Annie. The Titan fixated on something below, stomping through tarmac, trembling the very ground Kahl stood upon.

****

Kahl braces as the Titan scavenges through the debris, thinking back to her contempt for the city. That tunnel was always a nest for trouble. She’s caught criminals red-handed many times under this very spot, and now it’s crumbling away. But it’s not gone yet, Kahl knows this city, specifically, its layout. This Female Titan, it was following the incomplete subway network. Looking for something or someone?

****

Kahl’s got it: the Survey Core members from before must still be down there. The Titan uses her foot to crush the tunnel again. Kahl is ready, jumping to avoid the tremor.

****

From the looks of it, Annie has a gripe with the soldiers she argued with. Kahl ignores her sympathy, letting curiosity and pride rule her emotions. Don’t worry, she will steal Annie’s focus. Kahl wipes the build-up of concrete dust off her face.

****

Metal hooks pierce the nearby clay wall, giving Kahl the pivot she needs to grapple up. Pressurised gas slings her to the top, giving Kahl a delicate landing at the end of her arc.

****

Titans are ugly, Kahl knows this, she’s seen it. Annie was right. They were a foe that could overwhelm even humanity’s darkness. And Annie was part of it. But expecting Kahl to falter, to lose her resolve. Did she not see? All sins conceal the truth. And evil that disastrous hides freedom itself, the one escape from oppression.

****

Leaning on the ledge, Kahl calls to the Titan; feeling the strain on her cheeks. “You should have told me, Annie? I would have prevented this?”

****

No reply. Kahl makes her move to subjugate Annie, using her ODM gear to rappel around the giant woman. Other survey corp members arrive, replicating the motion. Annie grabs one of the wires of the survey corps and swings them into the ground. The remains twist in the unsightly recoil.

****

Annie turns her Titan-sized head to face Kahl. Annie’s Titan reaction speed is way faster than Kahl’s training concluded. A creature that size would travel roughly nine times the distance to swat a fly – a feat no human would find possible.

****

Kahl’s ODM hook is grazed by a giant finger. The motion deliberate as the Titan points at it again. Annie’s warning her. Her last chance to back down. Gulping, Kahl disconnects the grapple. If the Female Titan wanted to, she could crush her like a bug.

****

A shiver runs down Kahl’s back. But she won’t back down so quickly, even for Annie. This Titan was abnormal, she can’t go into this blind. As a rookie, a fight like this will either etch her name on stone or crush her under it.

****

Kahl organises her priorities. There is only one Titan. She has a year worth of experience in grappling stealthily around the city. Kahl bursts backwards, joining in the rank of other Survey Core members.

****

They can assist her. Kahl gauges their trajectories, avoiding collisions with her allies. She doesn’t know the specific squad tactics, avoiding team manoeuvres is a must for now.

****

Annie lurches forward to avoid the Scouts. Bending her leg tendons to give her an extra lift. That’s amazing. Annie can replicate her moves perfectly, even in a scaled-up body. Unfortunately, reality hits Kahl: she needs to avoid that.

****

Concentrate. Kahl just needs to locate a suitable pivot. Kahl calculated the reach of Annie’s arms to be about 10-metres with an extension of 4-metres if Annie lunges her legs out. Kahl glances at the nearby church. It’s far enough away that Annie wouldn’t be able to catch her while swinging, and sufficiently high that lunging would make her too short. It was also out of the way of the ensuing chaos brought on by the other soldiers.

****

Swinging around the spire, she rotates, the giant walls filling her vision. And then using a gas boost, Kahl thrusts herself horizontally to the back of Annie’s neck. Her blade piercing into the uncovered nape of the Female Titan, the kill spot.

****

Kahl’s blades impale into the Titan. The initial force shattering the sword from the hilt. Kahl skids into on the Titan’s back.

****

She failed. Kahl makes herself limp, the resulting torque awkwardly bending her body. But no muscles tear. Kahl’s careful with her posture, avoiding injury.

****

Midair, Kahl glimpses back to the skinned neck, blades stick in the side. Her attack lacked the accuracy to gouge the nape. Her military trainers were right: Kahl’s disability denies her from killing a Titan.

****

In punishment, Annie’s hand hastens through the air. Massive arms lift backwards, lowering down a giant body. Log-sized fingers crystallise over the exposed nape. The oversized pelvis twists

****

Oak-hard bones clutch her in an oven-hot palm. Kahl’s breath is cut short. Movement jerky, Kahl’s body throbs in opposite acceleration. Her blood flow constrained to one side. Her vision temporarily blacking out.

****

Waking to a murderous blue glow. The luminance shivers Kahl out her drowsy state. Glassy, hollow eyes possess Kahl’s focus. A terrifying all-power glowing in another plane.

****

It almost consumes Kahl in despair, but she shakes herself. There’s something else, the very fear radiating from Kahl’s eyes reflecting right back. That’s not enough, Annie is going to kill her. Kahl struggles again, in Annie’s unbreakable grip. She never should’ve gotten involved.

****

A flash of razors slices through Annie’s grasp. Gravity pulls Kahl into freefall, but smaller arms return to grasp her.

****

She’s being rescued.

****

The gentle swing lets Kahl keep her senses, so she gawks at her saviour. The lack of a jacket. That scarf: she’s one of the soldiers who confronted Annie under the subway. And her face. Those eyes. She’s Japanese too?

****

Kahl is carried through the air. Her fellow Asian descendant releasing her on top of the nearest terrace.

****

The Japanese soldier turns back, maintaining a murderous glare with the Female Titan. The Titan’s neck pulls the rest of its weight back up as more hooks grapple.

****

Kahl is bewildered. She takes a break on top of the tiles, watching the battle unfold. The Japanese girl joining with the other soldiers.

****

Annie swipes and swipes, but the soldiers keep dodging and dodging. Not giving the Female Titan a chance to focus on the tunnel. Although, The Survey Core fail to do damage, as the Female Titan covers their nape.

****

Annie tries to retreat down the street, but the surrounding air is cut by nets. Seconds later the Titan is fastened in place by rope. An authoritarian figure pops above, on the roof, eagerly communicating with the Titan.

****

Annie sweeps the ground with her legs. The arrangement of the trap leaves little time for the Survey Core to react. Machines are destroyed, freeing the Titan from the nets. Annie attacks the rooftops with her now free arms.

****

Kahl should help, but she’d get in the way.

****

The Earth shakes for a second time, lightning pierces the ground in front of Kahl. From the remnants of the tunnel a skeleton forms, about the same size as the Female Titan. Encompassing the bones, the accretion of matter generates a naked muscular body, complete with skin.

****

The monster raises its head. Black hair drops down to its shoulders, ears elongated, throat stretched. Kahl presses her hands against her ears. The beast howls, the air breaks; the proximity near.

****

Kahl looks back up. The rebound of the giant’s jaw tears up the surrounding skin revealing all its teeth. A dog-like tongue hangs out. Sunken eyes glow yellow, looking in the direction of the destruction: the Female Titan.

****

No soldiers focus on the new Titan, instead, its target – Annie. This other Titan is the Survey Core’s own: Eren Yeager.

****

Eren’s Titan charges for only a second before breaking off into a dash. With every step, concrete cracks. The surrounding walls burn, buildings catching on fire.

****

The escort was a decoy, the Scouts real objective was Annie all along. It irks Kahl. Dangerous.

****

Annie is right ahead, the face too detailed for Kahl to ignore. Fear reflects in her eyes. But Annie readies into a fighting stance. She can’t be serious, she’s still willing to fight that brute.

****

Kahl decides she needs to do something, anything. She grapples towards the inevitable collision.

****

Behind Annie is the tallest building in Stohess District, only overshadowed by the walls: the church cathedral she recently swung off. No doubt, early service members were inside.

****

Annie spin-kicks at the raging bull, but nothing stops the skin-covered Titan from striking. Annie’s leg is caught by the Titan and used to pummel her into the grey decorated temple. Under the immense weight, the church collapses. Stone debris avalanches, jamming the streets; the building’s inhabitants recklessly crushed.

****

Kahl takes to the rooftops again, the street lit in flames spewing out from Eren Yeager; too dangerous to manoeuvre in. Things are getting out of hand. Before, Annie was attempting to kill the soldiers, but her attacks were timed and precise. Perversely, the Survey Core’s Titan brought an onslaught of destruction wherever it went.

****

Why does no one contain the battle? Are the MP not informed? The Survey Core members just watch the Titan-fight agape; the conflict, too chaotic for them to join in.

****

From before, Kahl sees a green-caped commander. The one that fired the nets. Kahl grapples down to their roof, noting glasses distinguishing an androgynous face. They seem to be in charge.

****

Kahl preserves formalities. She stands behind the leader and performs a mandatory salute; one arm over Kahl’s heart, the other behind her chest. “This is MP cadet Kahl Kōzuki. Requesting discourse.”

****

No movement. Did the leader not notice her? The uncomfortable warm air makes Kahl bite her lip.

****

Thankfully, Kahl’s recognition is gained by another soldier calling out her presence. He is short, with blond hair. Come to think of it, he must have been the last one within the tunnel; assuming the other was Eren Yeager.

****

“You’re the girl from before.” So he recognised her too.

****

As much as she would like to chat, duty came first. Kahl rolls her eyes to the distracted soldiers. The blond guy acknowledges her appeal. “Captain Hange, what’s the plan? We can’t just watch Eren, he’s causing too much destruction.”

****

Nonchalantly, Captain Hange mutters. “I suppose we should help the city.” Silence lingers, as the Captain taps her foot on the roof. And then Hange turns one-eighty with a hope, gripping onto Kahl like a kid demanding candy from a parent. “You said you were in the MP, correct? Familiar with the area?”

****

Fortunately, Kahl is used to dealing with this behaviour, or at least her parents were. Kahl’s sure she can replicate the experience.

****

Kahl readies her voice. She needs to be definite. “Yes. And I’ve got a plan too.”

****

Unlike most of the MP, she’s studied the city meticulously. It’s part of her character, even if she despises it, she’ll examine it like the plague.

****

She looks around the rooftops. Numerous geared soldiers stand before her, attentive; or maybe it’s for the Captain. It didn’t matter, Kahl will appreciate the spotlight. Her voice comes naturally. “I’ve identified three tasks which need constant attendance, so naturally, we’ll need a team for each.”

****

Kahl takes out her notebook and pen, flips to a blank page, and starts drawing out a plan. “Firstly we have the firefighters, they’ll split into two teams.”

****

She notes it down on the paper. It’s too small for everyone’s view, so Kahl also gestures. “The first will rendezvous with the chemical supply near the river and gather the necessary fire suppressors, another will receive those materials to use on the flames arising from Eren Yeager’s – your Titan’s – path.” No one is surprised, confirming Kahl’s assumption.

****

The blond guy raises a stout hand. “I have experience in tailing Eren, I can design a strategy for the suppressor team.”

****

Captain Hange joins in, turning to the blond guy. “Your Eren’s friend. What’s your name, cadet?”

****

The cadet becomes sheepish. “Armin Arlert.” He salutes to regain his dignity.

****

Hange ruffles their hair. “Fine, you’re a good planner. Armin, lead the firefighters and keep an eye on Eren. I’ll lead the supply-gathering team.”

****

Good, they’re already on board.

****

“OK, then. I’ll lead the last team.” Kahl moves her plan forward. “We’ll be responsible for Civilian Rescue and Architectural Preservation.”

****

“Rescuing will be a joint task with the firefighters, which is why I want the team to focus on getting supplies from the nearby military barracks and the garrison engineers.” With a wave of her arm, Kahl sections a random group of soldiers for her team. “Collect light metals for construction.”

****

Kahl looks back at the rampage. The ferocious Titan delivers a flaming fist to the Female Titan’s chest, blocked by a diamond-covered arm. The Japanese soldier from before strikes at the Titan’s shoulder ligament, forcing the Titan to regenerate the shattered crystal limb.

****

To retaliate the Female Titan charges at Survey Corp Titan. Eren is slammed into the nearby terraces, collapsing the entire structure.

****

Kahl looks back at Hange. “As I see it, we need able soldiers to join the brawl, and if their anchor points dislodge that’d be our oversight. That’s why, when saving civilians, this team also needs to stabilise building integrity. I’ll act to identify the needed areas.”

****

Hange broadcast her voice. “Everyone good with this plan?” Kahl follows the Captain’s line of sight. Self-organised teams now line up the roof. The Captain declares: “Let’s move out.”

****

Kahl nods. She gives her team a list of supplies and marks locations on a local map. In turn, they give her a set of flares. It’s up to Kahl to mark out areas, the rest of the team are left with collecting supplies. It might be unfair, but the team seems competent.

****

Besides, she wants to keep an eye out on Annie. The fight could end at any moment, and if the Survey Core is too trigger-happy, Annie could end up dead. Kahl needs to be there for her friend, even if she can’t do anything.

****

Time to begin her job. On this battlefield, there are already supplies she can use.

****

Kahl heads to the Titan capture nets, next to them: spare ropes. She plucks them up, wrapping them around a shoulder. Together with the firefighters, she’ll be able to start rescuing those in need.

****

First on the agenda. The church. Kahl boosts towards it. Finishing the first trajectory. She stretches herself upright again before the next boost. It’s necessary. If the gas propellant aided the force of gravity, then Kahl’s blood flow would pull away from her head, knocking her unconscious. She can’t have that in midair.

****

She boosts again, reaching the church. So much debris. Lifting wasn’t Kahl’s speciality, but it’s nothing mechanical engineering can’t solve. She ties the biggest rocks to multiple ropes, throwing the ends over one of the remaining church support beams. Then, using her ODM gear’s winch, she leverages the debris, unveiling the first survivors.

****

The local pastor crawls out. He doesn’t stop to thank her, climbing down to the ground. Behind him, some of his flock remain trapped. Kahl ignores the pastor and continues the process.

****

When the visible survivors are out, Kahl places a lit flare on top the rubble. She’ll have to leave the rest of the extraction to others. She needs to continue the mission.

****

Boosting again, followed by some grappling, she catches up with the firefighters. They must have found some supplies too, as they are tending to the demolished terrace. She joins them, placing down another flare. She sees the cadet – Armin – starving a flame with a blanket.

****

Behind the dying flame is an injured civilian; unmoving bodies stacked behind them. The turnout, already depressing. Kahl doesn’t falter though, running past Armin to help the civilian up to the less burnt room.

****

Armin finishes off the flame, then makes his way over to Kahl to continue clearing the ruins. After some necessary coughs due to the smoke inhalation, Armin addresses her. “Kōzuki, right? I need to ask. Why were you at the subway entrance?”

****

Kahl notes this cadet is very inquisitive. She will be wary. “I was on patrol, then noticed your soldiers. I felt the need to investigate.”

****

Kahl identifies a body in the rubble. She motions to Armin. Together, they excavate it; lifeless. All they can do now is haul the body into the accumulated pile. Who is in fault really? Annie, the Scouts, herself? She lets the thought fade.

****

Looking back at her companion, Armin isn’t satisfied, switching attention from the bodies to Kahl. “You seemed alarmed by Annie? Did you know her?”

****

Kahl cuts him off there. “Annie was one of our twenty-one new recruits this year. Of course, I was worried when a gang of thugs attacked her.”

****

Thankfully, Kahl was quick at making up excuses. She wouldn’t want Armin to head into witch hunting territory.

****

Kahl tangents Armin’s questioning. “The Survey Core did not inform the MP of this incursion. Not that I blame you guys. It’s a good strategy considering the enemy.”

****

Armin joins in with her thoughtful discussion. “You’re right. Due to Eren’s trial, it was the only good plan our Commander could assemble.”

****

Armin is like Kahl, revelling in deductions. Likely a defence mechanism to deal with the hardships of being a Scout. Considering her own personality, Kahl would probably degenerate in the same way.

****

“Erwin’s handiwork, then?”

****

Kahl looks towards the fight. The racket she previously filtered out like background noise, pumped into her ears. The Titans’ cries felt earth-breaking. She couldn’t tell what was worst: Eren’s roar or Annie’s scream. The two giants were in the courtyard now, obliterating the garden.

****

She hears the sounds of ODM gear grapple to her location. Her team from before, and Hange’s too. Good, they carried backpacks full of supplies.

****

Kahl takes the initiative, pointing. “Let’s move out. The Titans have done more damage up ahead.”

****

Half the teams follow her. The firefighters spread out, combating fires spraying the street up ahead. Thankfully, Kahl’s group pairs up in twos with the firefighters, limiting the number of people she needs to instruct.

****

She keeps to Armin, reinforcing building beams damaged from the fires.

****

The Titan fight escalates, swatting one of the Survey Core members. They grapple to the nearby ground. Unfortunately, the landing is harsh, wrapping the victim within their hooks.

****

Armin is distraught. Immediately, grappling down to the victim. Kahl follows, soon recognising it was the fellow Japanese girl from before.

****

“Mikasa.” Armin’s voice chokes. Worry and smoke make an inflammatory combination.

****

Kahl makes her way to the girl. Despite being tied up, the girl is only a little battered. However, her struggling tightens the knots further.

****

Armin tries to remove the cables. He’s delicate, but this is a two-person job. Kahl taps Armin, postponing him. She then faces the Japanese girl, putting on a gentle face. “Mikasa, right? Stay still. First, we have to upright you. Then, we’ll undo the knots.”

****

Armin supports Mikasa upright, allowing Kahl to detach the spindles. She takes the ends of one hook, beginning to untie the iron bamboo, Armin coordinates on the mirror side.

****

Loud sounds echo behind Kahl, alarming Mikasa. Kahl needs her calm, so initiates small talk. “Didn’t realise there were any other Asian’s left.”

****

The girl’s eyes light up for a second, but she keeps her mouth shut. Peering over to the side, distracted by the clashing of Titans.

****

Kahl uses her head to obstruct Mikasa’s view. “Need to thank you for saving my life earlier. You’re a valiant fighter.” Mikasa just emits annoyance.

****

When Mikasa is only halfway loosened, she exercises her strength, breaking free of the metal restraints. Eager to hop into the action, but her broken gear prevents her.

****

Mikasa’s stare pierces Kahl, expecting a solution. The eyes: revealing a type of desperation Kahl did not expect.

****

To avoid the girl’s intense passion Kahl compromises. “OK. I don’t see you dying today, may as well help you out.” Kahl reaches into her supply backpack, taking out bundles of coiled wire.

****

Kahl crouches next to Mikasa’s legs. Using the new spindles, Kahl quickly repairs Mikasa’s ODM gear. “Spares from the improvised construction material. Better you use them anyway, you’re the one keeping up with the abnormals.”

****

Mikasa defers thanking the two, instead, navigating back into the fight. Armin stays back with Kahl, onlooking the match.

****

Eren’s attacks becoming even more brutal, letting out a roar epitomising wrath. His entire body lights ablaze. 

****

****

Reflectively, the Female Titan wavers. In flight, the giant starts to scale the city’s walls. Crystal fingertips dig in. The giant arms: heaving the enormous body up. But Annie’s attempt is short-lived. The snarling Titan grips her leg, securing her in place.

****

Kahl is conflicted. Annie, her friend, is so close to escaping over the wall. A desire she has shared on many occasions. Part of her wants to cheer Annie on, but she knows that if the Titan escapes her dream will never become a reality.

****

Kahl leans out an arm, hoping that something will keep it stable. Either Annie or her dream.

****

Mikasa cuts Annie down. Severed above the knuckles, Annie’s first arm drapes down. A second slash, the last hand splits apart. Annie’s massive body falls to the ground.

****

Eren’s Titan grabs her, pinning the Titan onto the ground. It roars in victory, preparing to munch down on Annie’s nape. As Kahl thought, there’s nothing she can do to help the girl.

****

Kahl lets her arm fall back to her side. But the blue omnipotent glow bursts from the Female Titan’s nape.

****

Eren’s Titan stalls momentarily. Followed by a flash in the air. Sounds of exploding steam exits from the ferocious Titan’s neck, two bodies exiting from the back.

****

Steam covers the area, extinguishing the remaining flames. The Survey Core wait, refusing to breathe in the toxic fumes.

****

Kahl looks to Armin. She didn’t realise before, but his eyes were locked onto her own. Kahl crunches her chin at Armin’s bugged stare.

****

Armin keeps himself controlled. He looks back at the decaying Titans, the smoke now transparent. “Sorry, flames were reflecting in your eyes.”

****

Clearly, Armin didn’t trust Kahl.

****

The grey cloak fades. Armin moves to the scene, towards a short man coddling the weak form of Eren Yeager. But Kahl sees something else of interest, a giant crystal in the middle of the concourse.

****

She brisks over to the alien object, but other Survey Core members beat her to it. One of them pounds on it with an iron bamboo blade. The impact makes a clanging noise. No damage is done, not even a scratch. The light reflecting off the crystal gives a blue tint. Inside lies Annie, frozen in place.

****

The Captain from earlier, Hange, makes her way over to the cocoon. “Cover the crystal now, and take it underground.”

****

The supply team drape the frozen Annie with fire blankets. Annie survived her sins, the barricade truly isolating the girl from the rest of reality. Alone forever. Kahl feels waves of tears threaten to burst out. 

****

Kahl turns back to damp cindered houses. The city that trapped her now needed saving. And after all this loss, Annie still kept to her secrets. Kahl was no closer to her dream.

****

Grubby fingers grace Kahl’s back. Beside her stood Captain Hange, watching with her. “It could have been a lot worst. At least it’s not in flames. Think your MP buddies can take care of this?”

****

The Captain has caught Kahl in a lousy mood. “They’re not my friends. The MP are cowards, every one of them.”

****

Soldiers empty a cart full of the bulky equipment, leveraging the crystal in its place. Kahl affirms herself to the Captain. “I’d rather be making those nets and testing them outside the walls. I want to know everything there is to know about the Titans.”

****

Hange clasps her hands together. “You should join my Titan research squad. I always like new faces.”

****

This is her chance. “Are you serious? I’d love too.”

****

“Rejected.” An overconfident voice reaches from behind them.

****

Erwin Smith: Commander of the Survey Core, Kahl’s biggest obstacle. Tall and blond hair, a true adult steps towards her, patrol guards surrounding him. No, prisoner guards. Commander Nile is adjacent with a furious face. 

****

Kahl crosses her arms in a huff. “Erwin, are you getting in my way again? I don’t need you looking after me.”

****

Erwin bows his head slightly. “I see you’ve taken this opportunity to help out the scouts. I thank you. But you must think of your parents from time to time.”

****

Erwin: always eager to be a good godfather. But his eyebrows twitch uncomfortably. He’s straining himself, crushed by the weight of toady’s tragedy.

****

His eyes change to a darker tone. “We mustn’t disappoint those that place their trust on us.”

****

So what, Kahl can’t give up. “The world has changed. Humans can now become Titans. You can’t leave me out of this, let me join the Scouts.”

****

Erwin’s headline is firm. “If you can’t kill a Titan, you can’t become a scout.”

****

Memories of her failure to strike the Titan attempt to quell her pride. She won’t let it. Kahl points to her ODM gear. “I can kill one. I know I can – maybe not with this gear. But I’ve put my engineering expertise to good use. I believe I have developed a gear that can surpass my limitations.”

****

`

****

“If that’s true, great. Join the Garrison. It suits engineers.” Erwin turns back at his impatient guards. No, they’re not impatient, they’re fearful: for their loved ones in the city. Erwin’s face is grave, knowing full well that the atrocity Stohess faced was entirely on him.

****

But Kahl can’t hide her discontent. She lets out her rage, but it’s not her voice. To her right, ragged black hair and tanned skin; Eren Yeager utters out his mind. “Let her kill Titans. Don’t herd people like cattle.”

****

The meaning touches Kahl, but the effort is for nought. Erwin only smirks back. Eren’s head drops, falling back into exhaustion. Mikasa and Armin keep him from slamming into the concrete.

****

No, Eren’s words aren’t useless. Kahl takes Eren’s courage and faces Erwin again. “This isn’t about my skill. You’re just scared of the oath I made to you.”

****

Kahl makes sure her voice is loud and driven. “I’ve seen my future. One day, I will take your mantel as Commander, and with that power, I’ll lead the Survey Core to victory.”

****

Erwin sighs, Hange laughs. Kahl’s a fool.

****

Commander Nile has had enough, quelling the spat. “Erwin, the damage to the town is entirely your fault. You’re under house arrest, get inside the carriage.”

****

The MP commander turns to Kahl. “I see you’re still as insubordinate as ever. You’ll explain yourself during SITREP. For now, clean up this city.”

****

Kahl does not acknowledge Nile’s commands, her embarrassment too great.

****

Erwin, under duress from Commander Nile, marches back to the carriage. While walking away, Erwin leaves Kahl with a warm smile. “One day, you’ll be the next leader of the Survey Core, after the Walls are retaken and the Titans eliminated. However, before that day comes, your mission is to stay alive.”

****

Erwin plans on only letting Kahl lead when he’s dead. But that’ll be too late.

****

Kahl gazes up at colossal walls. The damage that Annie caused to the wall splits, plaster peeling off. Through the crack, a large eye saccades. The pastor from before runs past Kahl, the air filling with a frenzy of yelling. Kahl doesn’t join in, the eye too tired. The walls have depleted the sleeping giant’s energy.

****

Kahl strides back into the city. Despite Erwin’s wishes, Kahl can’t stay. Inside is just as dangerous, and she won’t let it cripple her.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the loss of Annie, Kahl Kōzuki aims to challenge fate. She will steal another encounter will Eren Yeager to fight for the future she foresees. For all the stories Kallen has read concerning her ancestors, none were honest. The start, never revealing the whole story, only some truths. With nothing to help Kallen escape her fate in Norwa Gateway. She must prevail alone.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comment ahead.  
> I am updating chapter 1 Awakening with small SPAG changes as well as naming the betas for that chapter. The most notable difference is when the Core chases Berthold: they now further pressure Berthold to fulfil his mission, making him rush into people in the street.
> 
> Also, if anyone thinks the Chapter Summaries are too much, message me. I'll get rid of them.


	4. King Fritz's Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There was once a land, isolated from the world.”  
> “As they were cursed. Cursed in blood and knowledge.”  
> “For the cycle repeats, again and again.”  
> “Cometh are your soldiers, Dead for the dead.”  
> “Eat until there is no one left.”  
> “And leave us weeping for eternal nought.”

**New World Order**

Water is leaking. Kallen coughs up smoke, needing to breathe.

“Hgh” But the particles fill her lungs again. Shards prickling her throat.

Kallen splashes, her arms clanging on flooded metal. Desperate, she tries to find the source.

The fuming smell; burning?

But she can’t find any black smoke. Or anywhere that’s clean. It’s seeping in, into the cockpit.

Kallen’s going to suffocate. She thrashes on top a sludge of water, banging the walls surrounding her. But she can’t do much, she’s leaning at an awkward angle. An incline, facing the cockpit window.

All she can see is grey. Like she’s inside a cloud. No point in releasing the emergency lock. The world has died, become an apocalyptic wasteland.

Kallen lets raspy air into her lungs. In, out, in. She’ll take it slow. Figure out what’s happening? The last moments, her last moments. Regrets?

She was smashed by that monster. Giant, red, colossal.

There’s only a cockpit. No Core in sight. The Gurren: obliterated, jettisoning Kallen into the clouded city.

She lost: the U.F.N, Marley, Britannia. What will become of them?

Never figuring out the importance of the Mound, or discovering Eren’s connection with Kahl. Sigismund and his power, he screwed up everything.

But the city, Kallen made that promise: Save Norwa Gateway.

Her heart beats on.

She’s not dead. The smoke filling her lungs, burning into small blotches.

Kallen feels the relief of her heartbeat steadying. And the rest of her pain comes back.

Her arm pings. The blade wound has worsened, a large gash spilling red. Did it bang up in the crash?

No need to rationalise everything, the wound is exposed. Kallen seeks to cover the gash, fumbling for fresh bandages in the side compartment. Brushing her inventory of various items aside, she finds the roll of gauze. Kallen begins to wrap, holding the end with teeth to give her extra length. Then she continuously revolves the bandage over her limb. The fresh wrappings clinging to flesh.

Slam. The cockpit shakes. Sudden, then jerks. Knocking Kallen to the window. And something jumps into her.

Moist flesh sticks to the other end. Swiping down. The slipping noise railing against the window. Revealing features.

A big eye looks down on her. Excited, predatory. The giant monster twists its face, deforming its nose against the glass.

It looks like the monster’s from the street, from before Kallen crashed. The ones with skin, on her way to the Mound.

Teeth charge at the glass, biting down. Cracking the surface.

Kallen flings herself to the back of the cockpit.

She’s prey. About to be devoured.

All adrenaline. Kallen only acts, she has too.

Bracing herself, Kallen pulls the emergency release. The glass thrusts back cutting into the monster’s face, recoiling the monster backwards. Kallen slides out the cockpit, smoke smothering her face.

She tumbles, falling off the edge. But a pincer grip clamps down on her leg: grubby fingers that slip over Kallen, keeping her in a just-firm grip. She dangles over the second story of the large terrace.

Blood drips off their head, which steams into the fog. Muscles layer the bulky monster, as it snarls at Kallen. Almost plunging its teeth down into Kallen.

But her foot slips, just in time.

She collides with wet pavement. Not a long fall, but Kallen rolls to be safe. Her limbs remain undamaged, and she springs up. She can’t be caught again.

Kallen enters the nearby corner shop through one end, exiting immediately on the corner’s other side. The giant monster spots her, charging into the shop, the windows burst, but the support structure remains standing, allowing Kallen to escape through to the backstreet. Now, only able to hear the ugly roar of the bulky monster ending in a grunt.

Kallen keeps running and running. Only able to see a few feet ahead. The rest a pitch-grey. The road is a bumpy terrain of craters as if the whole place were bombed. At least she lost sight of the bulky monster.

Kallen jumps over the hurdle-like debris, the street’s width covered. All this massive destruction, And Kallen’s so small. The monsters are so much bigger than her, so much bigger than her Gurren. And Kallen fought many near the Mound, there will be more on the streets.

She looks out for dark shadows, anything that looks human. Things that massive are bound to block the light.

Loud steps stomp behind her. No, another one has spotted her. Kallen follows along the street, turning with the wall. She sees multiple lights spread out in a regular pattern in pairs. Lampposts, she’ll be able to scan her surroundings.

Treading lamppost after lamppost, she comes across a stall. A small silhouette scavenging the wood recoils from Kallen’s presence. They look like a woman.

And then, something crashes into the buildings behind her. The steps, again? Kallen spots the dark and rapid shadow drunkenly hop across the road.

And the woman bolts, ducking through an alleyway.

Kallen follows the sprinter. Huffing and puffing into a clearing. Two walls reveal a car park in the grey vision. The woman continues to the right, leaping over concrete barriers. Her route: an escalator. Kallen stalls. At the top, sounds of horrid groaning accompany dark flickers in the dust. A busy complex.

A death trap.

Slam. The shadow’s footprints’ crush fencing, bashing into the outer corners of the alleyway. Kallen scans every direction: All dead-ends. Behind her, shark fangs clasp shut at the street, and with massive limbs they push off the walls, shuffling their mass through the tight passage.

Kallen turns left. Leading to a terrace’s staircase, a wall gap of double Kallen’s height. She jumps, kicks. Then rebounds off the wall, missing the railing. The ground is hard.

Cries of the other panicker join the ground. Kallen scrambles. A 3-metre shadow. The other woman flips back up, escaping the grasp of a smaller carnivore. Double her height, but slow. The woman sprints the opposite direction, their head stopping on Kallen before she lunges over a barricade, heading towards the petrol station opposite the rabid shadow. They’re aiming for the roof. Kallen makes for the same destination.

The shadow frees an arm, almost out of its confine. Kallen scrambles in terror.

The other survivor is faster – now on top of a truck.

A shriek screeches from behind. So animalistic that Kallen has to cover her ears before climbing the truck. The woman is still there - crouched.

No time, Kallen kicks her legs off the car’s metal grooves. But her fingers strain at the bare touch of the higher edge. Slipping, too short to grip. But before landing back on the car, her feet are propelled upwards by firm hands.

The woman helped her?

The inflating of the shadow’s volume ripples through the dust with its roars of conquest. Kallen hangs onto the roof, lifting herself to the top. The creature stretches out its legs, the hollow eyes catching Kallen attention.

No, she can’t be a spectator. With the fear, Kallen whirls her upper half downwards. The previous panicker clamps onto her arm.

Heavy footsteps shudder the ground. The woman is light enough to not die. Kallen pulls her up, and with no time to rest, the building shakes.

A quick scan: still walled in, but now the higher balcony to the mall is accessible. Kallen’s escape.

She quickly glances, catching the giant broken face of the shadow. A vertical scar crosses a feral face. The split-faced monster leaps with all fours, lumping a bloated body onto the roof. The impact bends the entire structure.

Kallen stumbles, but the woman immediately vaults, dragging Kallen along with them.

The metal flooring panel jerks with the monster leaning just behind. Kallen jets off, the roof bouncing.

The woman springs herself from the station to the outside balcony of the mall. Kallen trips, before repositioning herself. Another jerk, she is knocked over the distance, but she flings herself onto the walkway. Landing with good luck.

Kallen is picked up by the women, who she now follows into the caged mall, a temporary shelter.

* * *

Slam goes the door, Kallen rushes inside. Still fazed by the split-faced monster’s muffled balling outside. She plants her hands on top her knees, needing a breather. Nothing stops Kallen from shaking, not even digging her nails into her joints.

Kallen focuses on the fog. Less dense indoors than out, but the thin layer still grates her. And joining that she notices the illuminated figure inside the room.

Skinny and tall. Ribs pressed up to its skin. Shoulders pressed up to a low ceiling of the multilayered shopping centre. Kallen freezes, looking into its gnarly eyes. She’s not safe, she needs to run.

A hand presses against her chest, quelling Kallen’s forward momentum.

“Irvana.”

“Huh.”

“My name.” Iravan directs her away from the corridor, looking at Kallen with a confident smile. How is she so calm right now?

The monster scutches from the ceiling. Dragging its head along the roof.

“It’s slow, too cramped inside to get anywhere. Follow my pace and you’ll be fine.” Irvana spins round, trailing away from the danger.

The monster topples to the ground, before propelling itself upright with powerful arms. Yet, it crashes it’s head against the upper marble flooring, causing steam to race from a splattered head. The platform remains unharmed.

It hardly even made it close to Kallen; Irvana’s right, they could outrun that.

However, Kallen will trust her own senses too: when disaster strikes, no one is ever in complete control.

She follows Irvana’s slow pace, wanting to peer into every nook and cranny of the mall, anxious for any monster that lurks in the dark. But it’s fruitless, only the main walk is lit up, below the shattered glass ceiling. 

The faint sparkles of grey light rains down on the marble catwalk that Kallen crosses. All the neon lighting is powered down. The U.F.N would have cut the mainline power supply of Marley, did the backup generators run out?

“How long has this been going on for?”

Irvana taps her chin. “You mean before the city was covered in fog? Two days.”

That long. “So I’ve been unconscious all that time.”

That’s concerning, it means the U.F.N have stalled. That means the colossal monster has outmanoeuvred Lelouch.

“Asleep all this time? I don’t know if that’s unfortunate or lucky? Do you have family in Norwa Gateway?”

“No, I came on a business venture for the Capital City of Culture.” Kallen hopes Irvana doesn’t notice her pilot suit, plaited in armour. Even if her spec-op uniform doesn’t bear any insignia, Kallen’s alibi is shaky.

Irvana gives her a glance, then shakes her head. “Pfff. Well, that was a bust.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Same thing for me really. I’m an up and coming Olympic Gymnast myself, but I can’t win the entries when the stadium explodes.”

The Olympics: a global competition brought back to keep the peace between the Myopic countries and the U.F.N; that’ll explain Irvana’s skilful vaults earlier.

Irvana turns the corner, the walls opening to the tallest part of the mall. Many monsters lie crouched, dormant. Not noticing Kallen’s presence. So the monsters can’t just home in on her, that’s good. Irvana must sneak like this throughout the city.

“Hey, Redhead.”

Is that the name Irvana has given her?

“It’s Kallen.”

Irvan stops partly to look up at a sign, before continuing forward. “Cool, cool. You must be very confused right now, but don’t worry. I’m part of a group of survivors from the stadium.”

Step, step, thud. Kallen looks up, the sound came from the ceiling, but she only sees smog ontop the broken glass.

Irvana gives her a small smile, reassuring Kallen that they’re safe. “We came up with a plan to get us out of Norwa Gateway. You should join us?”

“That’s good. Glad I can rely on you.”

Irvana grins. “You’re welcome.”

“Where are we heading?”

Irvana doesn’t answer with words. Instead, she brisks over to a plated sign. Failing to discern the dark text, she fiddles with her pocket, taking out a torch to search the directions until she illuminates her destination: The Pharmacy.

“So Kallen, you’re stringing along with me. I need to collect some medicine for the group, and you’re going to help.”

Irvana decided that herself. Kallen doesn’t want to put herself in unnecessary danger. But Irvana is part of the only known group still alive in this monster-infested city.

Evidently, Kallen nods her head. She can’t just say no to someone who saved her life.

The light shimmers from the glass onto the marble flooring, passing on the many monsters lying in wait, under the walkway, on the first floor. Irvana and Kallen have to take the long way through the walkways as many of bridges have collapsed, throwing debris around the spherical impact craters. A monster lies down next to a store blown away by a massive hole. It’s human-sized with half its body chunked out. No steam exits its wound?

Then she feels it, hears it, the hailing of the once still air. It crashes, louder and louder. Filling the air with static.

“What’s going on?”

Irvana looks up, Kallen follows. The fog above rattles along the broken glass, a torrential stream. Irvana snatches Kallen’s hand, trudging her along.

“The weather’s gotten worse again. This happens a lot, so watch out for the monsters, they might wake up.”

“You said we could take our time.”

“Sssh. We’ll be fine, be happy we’re not outside right now. That hail’s a nightmare.”

“Ok, ok. We’ll try and make a camp here, and wait it out.”

Irvana increases her pace, vaulting over debris. “Sorry, whether you like it or not, we’ll have to bolt through that wind before the monster’s wake up.”

Irvana, why bring her hopes up, just to knock them down? Kallen stumbles as she’s dragged down the stairs to the main entrance. The monsters start to wriggle in disturbed sleep. And nearby, two people wearing multiple backpacks crouch in front of the pharmacy.

Irvana calls to them. “Gwidon, I’ve got it.”

A huge man lifts himself up. Flinching momentarily at the sight of Kallen. However, he shakes his head, rushing over to Irvana. “It’s too late, we’ll be overrun any second.”

Irvana puffs herself up against Gwidon. “But this will distract them.”

Irvana pulls up a small wooden box, pushing it against Gwidon’s chest. The box was akin to a Marlian novelty gift. “I told you the stall had more. Decoy for me?”

“No.” A stout response, Gwidon escalates the matter.

The air ripples and footsteps muffle throughout the mall. Irvana needs that medicine and the group will need Kallen: She’ll prove her value.

Kallen snatches the music box. “Let’s do this, Irvana.”

Irvana gauges Kallen. Hopefully, she recognises Kallen’s strength. Irvana sprints after her. “You need to lead them to one side of the store, but not outside. That’s my way out.”

Irvana points up to a higher walkway jutting from the store, connecting to the bridges in the mall. “There’s a stairway inside leading to the balcony. Prepare to vault some of the smaller ones to get there.”

The interior of the shop is dark, with only two aisles and multiple crawling monsters snagging at a decaying and bloody body. The victim holds the same music box as Kallen.

The monsters slush their sounds as they chew. Others stand tall against the staircase. However, for Irvana, there’s only one in the way of a straight walk to the counter and medicine storage.

Kallen’s got her work cut out for her, but she’s lived this life on the battlefield. This pressure. Irvana’s instructions are clear; Kallen will succeed.

“Inside, Irvana. Go.”

Kallen sprints to the side, winding the little key of the music box. Thankfully it’s an automatic version, so the battery drives the rest of the key for her. Spinning an old king on a throne.

The melody is cold, yet expansive.  
“There was once a land, isolated from the world.”

Irvana sprints, vaulting over their distracted monster who glares angrily at Kallen – at the music box. Kallen makes her way over to the furthest aisle. Intestines fling in the air, the other monsters twist up, forcing their weights on top the shopping racks, eyes gleaming.

Listening to the tune turn into a sombre accusation.  
“As they were cursed. Cursed in blood and knowledge.”

Kallen speedwalks to the side. An unexpected arm snags at Kallen, but she is careful. Tilting to dodge. Missing, the hidden monster rolls onto the ground. Their lower jaw hanging loose, teeth spilling on top the floor. The jaw-wound sealed over, it never would be able to bite down. Yet their greedy eyes still beg to consume Kallen.

The music box leads a Sympathetic note.  
“For the cycle repeats, again and again.”

But Kallen searches for a weapon. Spotting a construction bar slipped down from the higher floor, picking it up: sturdy and cold. Requiring two hands, she cradles the music box with her elbow.

The group of monsters clamour over the previously hidden monster, quick to overcome the hurdle. Kallen keeps her eyes on the group, as she edges towards the stairway. Fully aware that a monster shadows right behind her. They reach to grab Kallen’s hair. She ducks and swerves, kicking for good measure. Finding herself next to the stair’s handrail.

The spinning king yearns.  
“Cometh are your soldiers, Dead for the dead.”

Unprepared for the monster leaping from the split landing, Kallen is knocked to the ground; the metal bar crushing into her, its end poking out from the skirmish. The monster leans in, entire body black in old char. Kallen leverages the bar with all her might, flipping the monster over, then picks herself up, keeping the music box tight to her chest. Dragging the end of the bar, she ascends the stairs.

But the bar tugs back. A monster takes hold, almost tripping Kallen. She disarms herself immediately, the clatter of the bar jingles the lullaby’s tempo into despair.

“Eat until there is no one left.”

The monsters speed up, their height letting them quicken on the spacious stairs. Kallen bolts up the stairs, along the construction corridor, and out the top entrance. She then awaits at the balcony, stretching out the music box back to the passage. The monsters need to keep following Kallen. Right until Irvana exits the store from below.

The monsters hoard in the dark, desperate to grab the song. Loud thuds return from above, and Kallen looks up at the open glass ceiling.

A large head plunges, the vertical scar peering through the hole – roaring. The split-faced monster, the one that chased her through the parking lot. So it was following Irvana and Kallen. Stalking them on top the roof the entire time.

It plunges again, but the split-faced monster doesn’t make any ground. Its head stuck between the broken ceiling.

No, she’s too distracted. Kallen backsteps, gazing at the Monsters emerging from the entrance. But that’s the wrong direction.

A head slumps over her back, chin leaning into her shoulder, burning hot. Snarling.

Kallen twists her arms, forcing back the monster’s jaw. But her arms weaken to its strength.

Dammit, there were more on the balcony.

The melody clanks in finality.  
“And leave us weeping for eternal nought.” The verse ends.

It wraps its arms around her, digging in. Kallen wriggles, trying to prevent the tearing of her flesh. Only able to glance below the balcony. Irvana sprints out the entrance with a bag of supplies. They made it.

Kallen drops the music box, smashing the contraption into smithereens.

She shoves, pulling the monster to the railing. Jutting her neck to avoid their teeth. But she can’t topple over, the monster pulling her back. The monster’s fingers force her chin up, fixing her head towards the ceiling. Kallen’s heart beats uncontrollably.

She can’t take it, even avoiding staring into the fat face of the man-holding monster doesn’t give her sanctuary. The giant monster rampages on the ceiling, jutting out of the hole, before sliding down the slanted roof. Perching at the entrance: ready to ambush the rest of Irvana’s group.

Something charges with a scream, Gwidon. He slams into the monster, grabbing Kallen in the process.

They all topple to the previous floor. Kallen slams into the Titan, the plump body softening her landing. Still, the interaction surprises Kallen, she’s slow to get up.

But Gwidon is prepared, using a big hand to shove her back up. Forcing Kallen to scramble to their escape: the mall’s entrance.

They follow Irvana’s fast pace. The last group member tailing them. A younger man in similar sportswear to Irvana, with different team logos.

They're heading into a trap, but Kallen can’t raise her voice. Too winded, needing breath.

They rush through broken glass into the rapid fog outside. Distorting the sight of the empty clearing.

The younger man trips, but Irvava comes to pick them up. “Jakob.”

And that’s where the ground shakes as the split-faced monster crashes in front, flinging Irvana across the pavement. The hail hardens on Kallen and Gwidon as even more giant footsteps slam on the nearby road. It's tall, reaching the same height as the buildings.

A face that’s clean of any damage, but unmistakably recognisable. As Kallen’s seen it; up close and personal. Glutenous eyes, and a bulging nose: the bulky monster that attacked Kallen in her cockpit.

Gwidon lets go off Kallen to embrace the rushing Jakob in a close hug. Spotting them, the split-face monster roars as it lunges. Kallen can only run like prey, struggling against imminent death.

A molten fist collides with the split-faced monster. Tearing the head entirely off, The appendage blasting into the nearby complex. Causing the bloated body of the split-faced monster to sprawl collapsed on the ground, head steaming.

A lucky break, Kallen regroups with the rest. Irvana has recovered, massaging her split cheek. Nothing lethal.

Yet the chase is not over. The bulky monster chucks the split-faced monster’s body to the side, turning its snarl towards Kallen. Not to any of the others, just to her.

Gwidon pushes the stumbling Irvana forward, leaving Jakob to keep an eye on Kallen. But Jakob grits his teeth, limping in their step.

They rush against the hail of smog. Kallen squints at the massive strides the bulky monster takes. Gaining ground quicker and quicker. So intent in catching Kallen, like she’s a homing beckon.

When they reach the end of the street, the bulky monster slams its arm against the ground – catching Jakob.

Flinging him in the air, blood joining fog. Jame’s legs rip off, landing him at the other end of a four-way intersection. Kallen rushes over, wind pushing her back in defiance.

“Help me!”

Jame screams in agony, sliding backwards with the wind. Kallen reaches the middle of the intersection, determined to pick them up. But the wind passes as if she’s trudging underwater.

The giant fingers grace her body, missing, but lifting her forward through the air. Kallen overshoots the distance she jumps, missing the sliding Jakob.

Jakob collides against the bulky monster’s foot, who is crouching forward. The bulky monster’s arm extends, almost touching Kallen.

Kallen spins back to the massive hand, adamant on not letting it win.

Roar.

The bulky monster slams into the other block of buildings, a gory jaw biting into its nape.

The split-faced monster not finished, sends the bulky monster crashing into the ground. Cracking the tarmac, and uplifting slabs of concrete. The bulky monster lies flat, steam escaping from its destroyed neck. The grovelling eyes, now lifeless.

The bulky monster is dead.

But the other monster continues to be immortal, the previously burst head now regrowing into a pair of teeth. Then the upper gum regenerates into cheeks.

The split-faced monster continues the horror, crawling over the bulky monster’s body like a lizard, preying on Jakob.

Kallen is forced back by Irvana and Gwidon, leaving Jakob behind. She reaches out, but the jaw of the split-faced monster clamps down on Jakob.

“Someone, help me? Please.”

The split-faced monster tears through Jame’s screeching body. Blood spewing out his chest as the monster digs in.

Kallen’s tears pull away with the wind, allowing the split-faced monster to tear into Jame’s head. It grinds from Jame’s eyes to his neck, crunching down.

Splush. Jame’s blood explodes over the monster’s jawline, as the split-faced monster reforms its head. All the cheeks, eyes, and hair reforming completely, stopping at the verticle scar – the one wound which doesn’t heal.

Gwidon scrunches his face in emotional turmoil, using his big hands to bury Kallen’s head into his chest. Effectively forcing her to sprint to their escape.

Away from the glumping down of the victorious split-faced monster.

* * *

**Flashback to Paradise**

Blood: tearing off the flesh, cracking and biting.

“No, No. Stop, don’t. No, No.”  
Tearing through a screeching body. Blood spewing out his chest as the Titans dig in.

Splush. His blood explodes over the monster’s jawline, as the monsters rip his head from the spine. His neck stretching and ripping into a smudge of red. 

And it’s a clear day.

This vision again? Why are her memories so adamant about this one. It means nothing; fate doesn’t rule her. Kahl shakes her head, returning to the wet reality.

Kahl rides on the galloping Stal: their four hooves clattering on the sturdy Wall Rose. Rain pours down, from the high clouds, drifting with her. The worst time for a storm.

The Titans have attacked.

Travelling alone, Kahl will be later than the Survey Core. Out of regiment, and out of sympathy. Yet she can’t meander in Trost while the Titans are invading. If there would ever be a time to go out of rank, it’s here and now. A breach, on Wall Rose, immediately after Annie? There was no time to settle down.

Kahl looks to her sides, the two lands spread out before her. Wall Rose’s 50-metre stature separates the land in two, which she rides on top of. In the South, the ex-farmlands of Wall Maria lie in Titan territory; Where the Titans cluster. In the North is the hunting lands of Wall Rose. Which the Titans now advance through.

A third breach? In Wall Rose. Just a month after the last. The Titan’s waited five years the previous time, what’s got them so desperate now? Is it to do with Eren Yeager? Stal flinches from the rain and pain courses through Kahl’s arms. Knocked to her right, the reigns slip out of her arms. And the grasslands of Wall Maria plummet into view. Her body falling as fast as the rain.

But Kahl’s rear clasps on to her metal saddle, the magnet keeping her fixed onto Stal, all be it at an awkward angle. Kahl heaves herself back up onto the shaken Stal. Her custom equipment is really proving handy, life-saving even.

Neigh. Stal’s worried. In reassurance, Kahl pats them before looking out to the drop.

There’s no Titan activity on the Southern side of the wall, but Kahl spots some sheep and bovine sheltering from the coming rain. Titans don’t target animals; the world’s cruel sense of irony. Carnivorous monsters, who do nothing but Kill humans for taste and pleasure, have liberated the cattle to the South. While humanity keeps hunting in the forest to the North.

Kahl searches through her bag, pulling out a telescope, scoping the forest. No human or Titan movement. “Mike, where are you?”

Mike was stationed in the outer installation camp, there’s no doubt that Mike would’ve been the one to respond to the breach first. Is he fighting desperately there, leading the charge?

A white line trails the road. Kahl has passed this wall before, although, not for a treck such as this.

She’s next to her specialised training camp. The place where she was first allowed to see a Titan.

Mike had crossed back from Wall Maria to Wall Rose to give the monthly Survey Core expedition summary. Erwin’s expedition to retake the lost land was losing ground from the Titans. Kahl was so young then: her first time seeing a Titan.

She had crossed the white line. The line that indicated you were at viewing angle to the threat. Staring down the long concrete, Kahl could see all the way to the bottom, where the Titan waited in earnest. 

Her heart throbbed. Staring at the vulgar being, Kahl dug nails into her palms, not able to withstand the monstrosity. The Titan twisted their ugly body, stretching up towards the wall, causing Kahl to grind her teeth. It was like that phenomenon: when a person can tell they’re being looked at, even though the looker makes no indication of their presence.

The Titan’s eyes met Kahl, snarling, wavering its head along the wall. Only staring straight up at Kahl. Making no moves of confrontation, but the pupils were small with focus, causing her to shiver. It waved perverse eyes and thick lips, always of gluttony – no matter the violence.

This is the enemy of humankind. The monsters that destroyed the outermost wall. Breaking down the gate of Shinganshina. The millions of lives lost. Her enemy was these demons?

No remorse left the Titan’s face. Content with the genocide.

Kahl collapsed onto her knees. Head leaning over the edge, like she’d been sucked under: to the opening of giant teeth.

Kahl closed her eyes, her heartbeat hammering down. She needed to calm herself, but all that came to mind was that haunting lullaby.

“There was once a land, isolated from the world.”  
“As they were cursed. Cursed in blood and knowledge.”  
“For the cycle repeats, again and again.”  
“Cometh are your soldiers, Dead for the dead.”  
“Eat until there is no one left.”  
“And leave us weeping for eternal nought.”

The melody is cold, yet expansive.  
Turning into a sombre accusation.  
Leading a Sympathetic note.  
And the tune yearns.  
Tempo jangling in despair.  
Clanking for finality.

A damming lullaby by Karl Fritz, dire and anti-natalist. 100 years ago, humanity once ruled the world, until the mysterious Titan’s spawned. They destroyed everything in their wake, forcing King Fritz to build 3 walls surrounding humanity. They tried desperately to make it a paradise, but in the end, everyone was corrupted, and all he could wish was for humanity to end.

She flinched. A hand, consoling Kahl’s shoulder, pushed her back. Flat on the wall, Kahl was only able to observe the featureless blue sky.

“That mantra was very morbid.” Mike was concerned, always prepared for a trainee to react in panic in their first experience with Titans.

And he was right about the lullaby. Of course, he was. But Kahl’s parents had rung it through her skull every night. To remain loyal to the real rulers of the Walls, and to dodge the slaughter of her Dad’s race. Any time she was in turmoil, it would surge to the front of her mind.

Facing him, Kahl needed Mike’s big shoulders and warm eyes.

Then the vision started. Mike was screaming. One titan chewing on his legs, while another pulled on his head. His neck tore, blood splattering everywhere. The last thing Mike experienced was his ripped spine tearing out from his body.

“Kahl, your eyes?”

Kahl covered her sight, her body having to act up at the worst times. Failing to calm her intense hyperventilating.

“You going to be fine, Kahl?”

“I can’t do this anymore. We can’t fight that, humanity is screwed.”

Mike hunched down, he always acted close to Kahl.

“The Armored and Colossal Titan burst through the gates in Shinganshina distract, opening the entirety of Wall Maria to the Titans. Few children survived, but do you know about the children that did?”

Kahl looked away, not wanting to take in any more pain.

“Those children that experienced the tragedy first hand. Do you think they gave up and died? No, the children cling to life. Ready to take revenge. But they’ll need someone both rational and emotional to keep them focused. You can be that soldier.”

Kahl scrunches up her face, not wanting to bear any guilt for the most affected. Especially the young.

“Mike, you’ll die too if you keep going.”

But Mike ignored her warning.

“Only when a person stops fighting do they lose. As long as we continue to fight, we are not beaten. Humanity has a future Kahl, I know you see it too.”

Mike was adamant, eventually encouraging her to apply for the Survey Core. Even giving her his horse’s sister: Stal. But life keeps pushing her down, disabling her arms, preventing her from working with Erwin in the Survey Core. Even finding hope in Annie, was it worth it?

There’s no hope inside these Walls. King Fritz is right.

Kahl spots the dark clouds drifting incredibly fast. Faster than her, yet the weather seems fine along the rest of the Walls.

The paint runs out, the white line ends. Kahl looks upon Wall Rose’s broad breadth. She covered the entire length: never designed to continue long. It’s not a marker for travel, as if the Royal Government would ever invest in the infrastructure. The line is only a practice course used by the Garrison, for the trainees who manage the Walls. Mike, copied the exercise for Kahl, the eager trainee she was. All in the hope she’d join Erwin’s crusade.

But no more. Erwin has failed her one too many times. After what she just saw with Annie, can Kahl really trust the man? Even if shes’ known someone for years and years, there’s always the possibility for betrayal. That they were manipulating Kahl, using her the whole time.

And that man is willing to let Mike die in this new breach of Wall Rose. Just like the vision, he’ll die like that. Everything that Kahl prepared and nothing has changed it. Why else would she still remember?

The wind engulfs, the pressure changing. In front, lightning strikes the very distant horizon. But Kahl doesn’t stop riding, no matter how close or far it is.

A memory is just a memory. If Kahl ever meets Mike again, she’ll check again, and the vision will change for sure. Fate won’t always win.

Her parents, the MPs, aristocrats in fine dine, they’re all intoxicated by the Walls, clanging their glasses. Kahl has to abandon it all. Throwing the rest of the world away, her only path to freedom.

* * *

**New World Order**

Kallen’s mind is out of wack, she shifts in her seat. It’s not really a bunker. An underground coffee shop, with stairs directly leading to the upper main road.

Too many survivors are bunked in the cluttered rooms. A mix of Marlian and Polish. All of them know the Marlian language. They consist of athletes and a few families. All hunkered down to avoid the onslaught of fog outside. Irvana’s plan: to sneak to Marley’s perimeter of the city and beg for asylum. It’s not a difficult plan, all things considering. Music boxes are almost handed out at each festival stall, and with enough people decoying, they’d be able to avoid all the monsters.

But no one trusts it, rather waiting to die in a little shop. Truth is Irvana would have been out the city many times if the rest of the group didn’t keep delaying it.

Confined in the small rooms, arguments are quick to light. Angry with Jackob’s death, some bothered by Kallen’s presence. Her cover is not yet blown, but some are scared she’ll turn into a monster. And that’s the main concern rattling everyone’s mind.

How did the monsters get here?

Some believe they came from the ocean, quoting some myth of Lago. Others claim it was an infection: they avoid the water supply, only drinking bottled water. The extra time allocated to collecting those supplies, probably the reason Jackob died.

With all the inconsistencies, the monsters would have to originate from multiple places. Probably due to Sigismund’s meddling with the Mound.

Sigismund should have told Kallen what he set up in this city before he made her promise to save it?

A little hand tugs at Kallen’s suit: Sarah Halbart, her whole family still luckily alive.

“My Mummy says thank you for getting us the bandages.”

About 10, Sarah looks eagerly at her. Kallen spots Irvana wave amicably. So Irvana gave Kallen the full credit. Weird?

Kallen huffs away from the girl, there’s no reason for Sarah to idolise Kallen. Not after her recent failures. She turns back, the girl shows eyes of awe.

“You should say hi to Grandma too?” Sarah’s enjoyment drags Kallen to her family. Crowded around an old woman in a wheelchair: Mary Halbart.

“Thank you for helping me.”

Mary’s side is covered in bandages. The rotten indent of the missing side of her hip still noticeable, outlined in soaked up blood. But Irvana’s medical care has saved Mary’s life.

Irvana peers in, observing Kallen, intruding an already clear interaction.

Kallen bends down to Mary, taking her hand. “You’re welcome, we’ll get out here soon. Don’t worry.”

“Remember to not drink the water, dear.”

So she’s going to ramble on now, that’s fine. It’ll pass the time.

“Do you know the tale of the girl and the well.”

Maybe it came up when Kallen learned Marlian, but, she’ll need to hear it to know for sure.

“A girl walks down towards the well for drinking water. But it’s run dry. They lap and lap, but the night gets dark and black. The girl changes her gaze, appreciating the stars. The devil looks down on her, deciding to help the girl. Coming down to the Earth so they can collect fresh water together. The naive girl agrees, but her now-infected blood poisons the water. When the girl reaches home and makes them dinner, her family mutates into demons: obsessed with guts. The little girl runs from their cuts. She sprawls back at the stars in grief, giving up on life. Too wounded to move, her only choice is to drink the water herself. Laughing into the reflective face of the devil.”

Kallen nods along with the tale, disturbing but familiar. So, Mary’s that worried about the water supplies. Sarah is bored by it, curiosity compelling her to poke Irvana on her thighs.

In response, Irvana crouches next to Sarah and pulls her cheeks. The Halbarts say that they are Irvana’s biggest fans. Cheering for her future Olympic gold medal. However, this is definitely not the first time they’ve all met, the Halbart’s treat Irvana like family. Which is weird: a Marlian family and a polish gymnast living in harmony. They must’ve been devastated when the joint festival became their new disaster.

It’s Irvana’s turn to steal Kallen away. She hooks Kallen by the arm, chumming her to Gwidon. “Thanks for that. It’s best to communicate our emotions together.”

“Seems you can’t do that?”

“Huh, so a person like you noticed? Does this mean we’re not friends anymore?”

So Irvana confirms it: she’s mimicking her emotions. Kallen doesn’t mind, Irvana is geared for survival. Able to save Kallen’s life and help a community of survivors keep afloat.

Kallen doesn’t hook away from Irvana, instead, joining the Polish group. Gwidon is discussing his experience with another prominent group member.

Kallen recognises the other man: Olympian Leszek Blanik who won gold in the Olympics that Shirley missed. He smirks in confidence when catching Kallen’s admiration. 

“I had to perform a handspring-double-front-vault in piked position just to get away from that Monster.”

Gwidon chuckles. “Not surprised. When it happened, lightning struck everywhere. Many places in the stadium were wiped out in the blast. We were unfortunate enough to get hundreds of those giant ones at once. They pack a punch.”

Irvana doesn’t wait to be left out.

“The Halbart family were lucky to be celebrating an early party with me in the bar. Those monsters were smaller, still took a chunk out of Mary though.”

Leszek gets back to business. “So how are we going to avoid the monsters during the escape?”

Irvana is almost confrontational with the man, must be a competitive rivalry. “This fog will blind them but alerts us. Like a fly, we can sense the change in the fog before they even notice us. We’ll be fine.”

Gwidon laughs. “But we can’t fly. We’re more like ants or woodlice. No matter how much time they take, a huge foot is bound to crush us sooner or later.”

Irvana slaps on the bigger man’s arm. “That’s right, and you’re totally a dung-beetle.”

Gwidon elbows Irvana. “And what does that make you, Olympian - a squirrel?”

“Of course. I should be climbing buildings and throwing smart-TVs at the monsters.”

Kallen suppresses her upcoming laugh, but Gwidon catches her. “I dean you a bird. You’d put up a good fight against the monsters, but ultimately the most you could do is poke their eyes out.”

He knows. That’s why Gwidon was wary of her. Well, at least he’s Polish – ally to the U.F.N. He’ll keep it on the down-low to not upset the Marlians.

Irvana leans into Kallen’s back. “Yes, a bird she is. But I’m thinking: a penguin. She can’t fly, but she stays warm in the cold.”

Leszek sighs. He picks up a bag from his side. “I’ve been collecting the music boxes from the stalls. The lullaby of King Fritz lures the monsters away, so we’ll need to organise decoys.”

Gwidon joins Leszek’s conflicted mood. “That’ll take a while with the way group morale is right now.”

Leszek opens the music box. King Fritz damn lullaby. Kallen hated the tune with a passion. The creepy, haunting theme that was only sung to cause despair. But that should be used on the monsters, not the survivors.

Kallen needs to move with this group, and return with the Gurren. She'll refuse any further delay.

To get decoys, it’s best to be direct. Kallen snatches the music box from Leszek and winds the key. Allowing the song to play throughout the room. Alerting all the survivors.

“You hear this stupid, depressing song. It’s telling us to give up and accept our fate. Are you going to bunker down here and accept this crap? I won’t accept anyone thinking that way. We are launching the plan tomorrow. Marching right up to the cities perimeter, and demanding asylum.”

She smashed the music box to the ground, stopping its disgusting tune.

Everyone looked at each other. Becoming more alert to Kallen with little Sarah’s excited clapping. All shamble in preparation. They will be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kallen heads away from the Colossal Titan, while Kahl unknowingly heads towards Berthold and the 104th cadets.
> 
> This chapter underwent a lot of rewrites, making sure every scene had the right tone.
> 
> A short prologue for a new fic will release this Wednesday: A World Without Fear: Post Requiem.
> 
> It's a prequel of this fic detailing the post-story of Code Geass 2018-2023. Exploring Kallen's motivation to side with the U.F.N, leading to the events that cause Marley's Emperor to organise the Colossal Titan's attack on Norwa Gateway. As well as Jesse Strassburger key role in the mission. Various easter eggs and references are made for Attack on Titan too. I'll alternate between A World Without Fear: Norwa Gateway and Post Requiem for my weekly releases.
> 
> Comment below about any of the original characters made so far. Would you rather they live or die?


	5. The Perimeter

In the alleyway, the monster isn't sleeping, it's picking at the bricks on the other wall. It senses Kallen's stare, looking back intently. Kallen freezes.

The monster lifts itself, but in lackadaisical strife, it drops back down, finally returning to rest.

Kallen's neck is pinched as she's pushed forward. "Hey. Irvana, that monster was awake."

"All you can do is ignore them." Irvana is confident and stern. Just like in the mall.

But the mall's peace only lasted a bit, in ideal conditions. They've been walking in the city for hours. The morning was fine: it was dark and quiet, but the fog has brightened now, the monsters are stirring awake, the light making them more active. This migration of survivors would only become more difficult. And Kallen is powerless to stop change that. She bites down on her lip.

"Do you feel fear, Irvana? The weather can turn bad at any moment, all the monsters can start rampaging through the city, demolishing it all to the ground. Are you going to keep your calm personality even then?"

"Hey, I get scared."

"Can you feel offended or is that you mimicking again?"

Irvana turns away in a stoic huff, joining the crowd of Marlians and Polish sneaking in pairs, silent except for the occasional murmurings. Light trickles, painting the street in grey. The smog is calm, no strong winds since Kallen and the others left. But that could change on a whim. Bridging the rooftops, Kallen can discern the metal Cloud Disruptors: the name Irvana told Kallen. Built to manipulate the weather of Norwa Gateway. They explain Kallen's earlier aerial view of the city: a city submerged in a cloud. This grey stuff floating in the air. It isn't weather, it's a blanket, placed to prevent anyone from intervening. So the only one left that can help these survivors is Kallen.

Gwidon beckons the group to a terrace on the side street. "Everyone, make a note of the building we're passing by. The safe house is under the road just like our last base. Kolman is just doing a check. If we need to flee back, then this building will be our best bet."

Kallen follows Irvana up as they swerve through the other survivors. The new base is very much like Irvana's bunker, in that they were both cafes. Irvana peaks over the railing protracting from the stairs.

Kolman limps, before climbing out, nodding to Gwidon. "All clear, no monsters in the building."

"No survivors?" Irvana always the first to ask.

Kolman's face strains with grief. "I saw their bodies, blood everywhere, throats cut by a big kitchen knife. I think they committed suicide."

That hurts to imagine. To think that the fear and anxiety of footsteps shattering windows can be so great, that handling a knife would bring a relief that life couldn't.

It's a semblance of the horror within that makes all the survivors reflect. Kallen glances to Irvana who leans away from the railing, advising with Gwidon before heading to the apartment doors further up the street, buzzing at each floor: searching for survivors. When that fails, Irvana knocks onto the neighbouring door of a house. Wating for a response that wouldn't come.

The knock makes Kallen warry, shifting her gaze to the shadows. Never too sure if it's safe to make that much noise. When nothing comes up, Kallen closes her eyes. She really is putting to much stress on herself. Allowing herself to get too cocky, even if fazed by a monster she shouldn't have insulted Irvana.

"About before. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For calling you a mimic. Look at me, pushing everyone out to the perimeter. Yet, I know I couldn't even bear to cross a street alone - less I cause another death likes James. So Irvana, you don't need to go out of the way to help everyone."

Irvana purses her lips wide. Like she's happy for the attention, but perturbed at the same time. Maybe Kallen reflected too much pessimism.

Irvana hurries, knocking from door to door without pause. Her technique unravelling. She's done this for most of the journey, even though no one will respond. Every time the group shudders in fear. In case a monster is too close. If it weren't for Leszek and his decoy teams, Kallen would have run away in fear.

As many in the group have already pointed out to Irvana, it's pointless to search for more survivors. They likely have their own contingencies. Some civilians who were brave enough to walk the streets told them about the Centrum. That the interior soldiers were stacking up their Shield Frames to make a walled defence against the monster threat. That if anyone's able to offer safe-harbour, it's them. But no matter how much they pleaded with Irvana's group to follow, Kallen couldn't allow it. It doesn't matter that hunkering down in this poisoned city is a terrible idea. Kallen needs to leave the city as quickly as possible. So she can fight the colossal monster again.

But all that meant nothing when Kallen was terrified of what lied within the fog. Kallen focuses on streetlamps up ahead. Looking for any sign of a giant shadow. Or the thunderous stomps.

Clang.

It comes from the other street. Irvana knocks very quickly before regrouping, worried about the echo. She vaults over a toppled car, as they all crouch to the street edges.

Above the buildings, Kallen spots it. A giant head, peering down to their them. Kallen covers her mouth, willing no sound out her heart. It seems to move, but Kallen can't hear its footsteps. That's why it sneaked up on them. Can it see them through the thick fog too?

Long arms outstretch over the entire roof of the building, straining the structure as though the monster will hurdle over the terrace. Something of that size entering their street will spill disaster.

The building creeks, the monster taking the dive.

Then it stops, and the familiar lullaby plays. The tune of the survivor decoys' music box. The monster looks back, prancing the opposite direction. Slouching over like a hagged witch, fingers dancing for its new prey. The prancing monster scours out of the neighbouring street, returning to the fog.

Kallen's catches her breath. Leszek must be close, his team saving them at just the last moment. Kallen hopes he'll still make it to the perimeter in time, she needs to thank him.

The group continues the trek. Irvana walking a cobblestone path, to the next front door to knock, stirring Kolman to speak up. "Give it up Irvana. No one's coming out. I told you there was an emergency broadcast on television. Everyone thinks the fog is a radiation leak. Ain't no one risking joining us outside now. Especially with the stampeding monsters."

Irvana hides her head away in shame, conceding to no longer check up on the passing houses.

Kolman clasps his face in frustration. Knowing that he is somewhat responsible for Irvana's behaviour. Because he's someone who did answer his door.

Gwidon banged many times, pestering Kolman to join their groups of survivors. And this gave Irvana hope that others would do the same. But Gwidon was compelled to save Kolman, especially as he was touring Gwidon's smithing shop with friends during the cultural festival. Touring with James.

The same boy Kallen failed to save from the monsters at the mall.

Kolman lingers behind Kallen. She shifts a glance to Gwidon, who turns his head slowly in unease. Not knowing what to do, he hasn't told Kolman about Jame's death yet. And that only makes Kallen feel all the more guilty, no matter how many times Gwidon will say to her its not her fault. Kallen was right next to James, powerless to save him. And she can't take that back. All Kallen can do is make up for her previous failure. Because she endangered everyone's lives the moment she lost the Gurren to that colossal monster.

Irvana takes Kallen's shaking hand. "Hey, everything's ok now? What's wrong?"

Of course, someone like Irvana could change one-eighty in an instant.

Gwidon sighs, eyeing Kolman. Keeping as vague as possible. "Look, Kallen. There's little we can do to change the past. What's best is to keep respecting ourselves. I know you're trying your damnedest to help. And that's good enough."

What's good enough is getting these people out of here. Kallen scans further up the street, picking out the lack of high buildings. They'll be close to the perimeter. Where she can say goodbye to this depressing city.

Kallen passes by an empty children's play-park, spotting a chute crushed by the broken claw of her Gurren. Only accompanied by her laser cannon side-arm splintered off along the wooden climbing rack. Her Gurren's weapons must've ripped off their hinges during the impact. So her Knightmare split apart in the crash: crumpled into metal moulds on the ground. Kallen makes no motion towards her loss: how on Earth would she even be able to recover it?

And her mind trails elsewhere. A lump builds up in Kallen's chest. Would there have been kids playing outside during the festival? Was anyone hiding in the chute? What if a monster got their grubby hands over them?

Kallen shakes the image out her mind. No point, leave the atrocities in the past.

Kallen is tugged by an unexpected small hand: Sarah? "Hey, Mrs Kallen. Are you ok?"

"Checking up on me, are you? Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Stay with your family, Sarah."

"There's a park over there, we should go play. Whenever I'm sad that always cheers me up." Next to zero situational awareness, Kallen expects that from a kid. A little too innocent, the Halbarts should really make Sarah understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Now is no time to play. Look, we'll play in a park after this all blows over. Right now, just stick close to the group."

Kallen lightly pushes the girl back, towards her clambering parents who are rightfully worried that their daughter is disappearing.

Kallen looks back at the stragglers: Marlians and Polish. They're all people suffering under a conflict they never asked for. Kallen can see the love and kindness these people can share, even if their nations are at war. It was the same in Japan. Her head aches. It keeps happening, Lelouch died, and peace was restored. Then he reappears and now this. Kallen wished the world was done with surprises.

The group passes the last buildings, bridged by the large metal struts of a Cloud Disruptor: the last one in this direction.

"Everyone gather up. We're here." Gwidon raises his hands to stop them all. He's spotted something.

A road curves along the perimeter of the district, blocking the grass plains that lie ahead. Kallen squints her eyes, making out the fenced wall concealing the edge of the city. The Marlian perimeter.

Armed forces salute with rifles, encompassing a Staff Sergent wearing a blue cap. "Stay back. No one is allowed to leave. Return to your homes immediately."

The militia stomps and points their rifles to the survivors in unison. Not very welcoming, but they expected this.

Gwidon starts off the negotiation. "You've seen the monsters, right? They're too damn persistent. Smashing our houses and eating our loved ones. You can't keep us prisoners here?"

The Staff Sergent remains unconvinced by Gwidon's emotional appeal. Irvana tries to appeal to logic. "Most of us are from the stadium, we don't have any residency, and there's a resource shortage. This war shouldn't have lasted two days, you can't keep us locked in here any longer."

Other survivors yell and cry out. The guards bark back, shooting at the ground to deter them from walking forward. The trigger-happy guard leaves their riffle pointed at Kolman, causing Gwidon to back away.

One of the Marlian guards watches Kallen with piercing eyes. Trying to discern her, trying to put a name to her face. If they recognise Kallen, she's done for. Kallen covers her face, hoping to block out the panic. However, that brings her attention to a quiet rumbling in the distance. Kallen can sense it, the ominous stare of a monster, their massive footsteps moving in tandem towards her location. There's no time. At this rate, they're all going to end up eaten. Just like James.

Kallen digs up her fists. Angry, at the futility of it all. What's she supposed to do? She looks up to the Staff Sergent. His face is stern, too angry to be human. But that can't be all?

"Staff Sergent Warner, they're not moving? Do we fire?"

"Not yet."

Staff Sergent Warner flinches, wiping the sweat off his brow. Revealing to Kallen a familiar panic in his eyes. That's right, what the guards are doing isn't their own gumption, they have orders from above. To keep the peace, to please their masters. That's how it works. If they let people through, they'll be court-marshalled for dishonouring their country no matter how unimportant their disloyalty. With that in mind, why would anyone prioritise their morals first?

Kallen needs to offer them something, something they can't refuse. And she only has one thing to offer. But that's her life, the one thing she can't give up. Kallen trembles at the inevitability of the failure.

Kallen searches for someone to anchor her down. To pull her through this mess. She eyes Gwidon, his mouth telling her that she should stay low – leave the dialogue to him. Irvana backsteps to protect the Halbart family. Her eyes always remaining calm during the stomping of monsters, imploring Kallen to think her plan through. However, both of them are new to a warzone. Kallen's the only one that can get them out this hell.

There's no time to second guess herself.

Kallen strides up despite the barking from soldiers. Swinging her head upright, with her chest held high. "Marlian guards. This is Kallen Kōzuki, pilot of the Gurren and Captain of the U.F.N peacekeeping force. I'm here to surrender."

The guards waver in shock, with a few murmurings from the crowd of survivors behind her. Staff Sergent Warner recoils too. "Oh shit."

He looks on the crowd, unsure on his course of action. Kallen will have to spell it out for him. "You're a good man, I can tell. You want to do what is right, but your leaders on high expect a lot. Our curse as soldiers, taking the orders dealt from above. But right now, you've got an opportunity. No one will question the decision to capture a dozen extra prisoners when you capture the Gurren."

The stomping of monsters gets louder. And the guards become even more impatient. Worried that Kallen will attack them. But she's unarmed, and their leader calms to her reason. Even hinting a smile in all this madness – at his lucky break.

The clouds drift apart, light seeps in from the still covered sky. But the footsteps crumple on top a stall, fracturing the wood.

Blam.

The trigger-happy soldier fires. Blasting through the air, imploding Kolmon's head, body crumpling diagonally. Kallen swerves in panic, letting adrenaline run her. Everything goes to shit in an instant, she bolts down the roadway as everything screams.

"Roaaaaaaaar."

And it roars. The roaring of a massive beast. Bullets fire onto the street as the survivors race back the way they came. Staff Sergent Warner hunches back, light emitting from his eyes as he screams. Lightning strikes the barricade. Kallen staggers along a ramped road, supporting herself on a low bannister.

Multiple stomps rumble the earth and bullets fly through the air, some hitting too close to Kallen. The soldier next to Warner points their rifle at Kallen, too slow to pull the trigger. A new monster forms out of the fog, pouncing the soldier from behind.

The air rushes, rocks fly through the air. Kallen's pushed back, grabbed by the hip, just missing the smashing of boulders, swinging over the bannister, down the steep grass, plummeting into the concealed clearing.

Gravel flicks down into the air, sucking into the fog.

"Ack." A violent shud follows, screeching into Kallen's ears. Then no more, cut short by the intensity of the city's echo.

Waves of yelling, shrieking, and growling fills the fog. Impossible to distinguish the owners of the voices form the monsters, guards, or civilians.

Kallen whips her head off the ground, able to see him. Leszek impaled on a spiked metal fence. Perfectly pierced through his sternum, paralysing him. His mouth only moving in recoil. His legs and pelvis are twisted backwards, wrapping around his body. A grotesque sight. The only thing worse, Leszek is still alive, quivering and suffering. Pleading to Kallen with painstaking eyes.

Leszek came running to them again. Maybe the second he heard the guards barking. And this is what he gets for saving Kallen's life. A death no one should have to endure?

Kallen places her hands over the man, trying to find some leverage, but there is only futility. Kallen's mind blanks at the horror, she freezes. Hearing the booming voice of a beast.

"Where are you – Gurren pilot? You were here just a second ago."

The sound is gravelly and deep. A monster? A monster is talking. Kallen looks up, seeing the prickly shadow of a tall monster. The air displaces and crouches down. Right above her, shifting to speak to the other monsters.

"Too much fog. If only the guards weren't so stupid. Whatever. Go find them."

Large hands clap, shattering glass windows. Followed by a similar rumble dashing through the city. Like the talking monster was coordinating the rest. As they jump across the pavement, blurring past Kallen’s tiny split view of the street. All she can see are the monsters' heads, low and hungry.

However one of the monsters shuffles, with its feet never leaving the road. It knocks into the Cloud Disruptor, scraping the giant device.

"I told you to duck."

The talking monster shambles down the street, smacking the dumb monster with a long arm. With one turn they'd spot Kallen.

She can only stammer, before running further into the alleyway, thankful for the shade of an extended roof. She keeps running and running, hoping the onslaught of monsters won't notice. Eventually running all the way back to the cafeteria, the agreed-upon safehouse. Following the fear-stricken Halbart's down the steps and slamming the door, with all the survivors buried underneath the monsters. Hiding in fog and stone.

Trapped in Norwa Gateway.

* * *

And Kallen's back on a chair. Sitting down, anxiously combing one hand with the other. Awaiting her fate in a tense room, waiting for the loud stomping to just stop. For everything to just stop.

No one dares say a word, but too many of them stare at Kallen, in awkward blame. As soon as the monsters' stop stomping ends, a new type of tension will burst. Everything's hazy. Kolman's head was split by a bullet, killing him instantly. Gold medal Olympian, Leszek, lies twisted in fencing, unable to move. Likely gobbled up by the monsters now. Then there was lightning and that talking monster: announcing that it was looking for Kallen in particular.

This screams all kinds of wrong. Not that it mattered. There was no escape from this blasted city.

Little Sarah Halbart tiptoes to the kitchen sink with a glass in hand. She's thirsty at a time like this? Kallen touches her lips, dried and crusted from the fog. More people crowd over the sink, filling up cups of water from the tap. They stare back at Kallen in the wait, blocking her from entering the kitchen for a drink herself. Its not just the Marlians either, the Polish are offended by her presence too.

Gwidon takes Kallen by the shoulder and pushes her back, his eyes are teary. Worried about the entire situation. But there's not a lot any of them can do.

The stomping dies down, Kallen is only safe from the monsters.

Lengthy and awkward for someone so small, Sarah strides back to her parents. The Grandma snatches her wrist. "What did I say about drinking the water. Are you trying to doom us all?"

"No. Let go of me."

The Halbart parents try and quell them down. "Hey, Mary. Give your granddaughter a rest. Just be glad she's safe. Besides, this fear of the water supply is just baseless rumours. There is no evidence that this turns us into the monsters. It's delusional."

Delusional. Everything these past few days has been delusional. Not that Kallen would dare say anything to anger the survivors. She's on thin ice, balancing on a tight-rope.

Mary digs into little Sarah's wrist, causing the girl to reach her tipping point. Sarah screams.

The tension bursts. A Marlian clambers into Gwidon, trying to reach Kallen. "This is your fault, Japanese. You killed us all."

"It wasn't." Irvana shoulder bashes the guy off Gwidon.

"Yours too. This was your stupid plan. Look how many of us were eaten up or shot. We never should have left."

"The monsters appeared out of nowhere. What was I supposed to do? Don't blame me, blame that big ape."

Some Marlians barge into Irvana, trapping her against the wall, spitting. "You're the one who brought the Gurren pilot along. You can't deny that, and now we're all going to die."

Pain and anguish fill Irvana's face. An ugly kind, like that of a monster.

"Look. I didn't know who she was. If I did, I would never have bothered bringing her with me. Attack her, not me."

Little Sarah stomps tiny feet. "No, stop fighting."

Sarah runs away. Back to the front door. She can't be serious, she's going to run away now. Kallen rushes after her. The Halbart parents following.

Everything gets slow, Kallen's mind stings, fleeing from the blame, rushing to stop Sarah's fated demise. The monsters, all their expressions are so human. Why did Kallen consider that they came from the Mound or even the ocean? Mary was right: they seemed so similar to humans, their facial expressions just as gluttonous. Why did it take Irvana's betrayal to understand that? They are the monsters, and the water is the cause. The chain reaction to this tragedy. Just like Mary's story.

Kallen sprints out the door, family following Sarah. The light pokes ever brighter through the fog.

It explains it all. The monsters stuck inside the Mall would never have been possible otherwise. A poison turned the civilians into rampaging beasts, obsessed with guts. And Sigismund distributed it to the civilians, on purpose. But he must've wanted to minimize damage. Poisoning the water supply would affect nearly everyone. Unless he controlled that too. So there's another aspect to it, not everyone transforms straight away.

The light. Despite the grey streets, it's bright, so very bright. The time when the monsters are most active because they need light. The last component required for the transformation.

And now Sarah is next, clambering her currently small body up rough steps. Kallen just needs to grab hold, pull her back before its too late.

She's over the little Sarah now, snatching hold of her body. But shocks course through Kallen, spinning her around.

Lightning strikes the ground. The air rushes. The fog bursts against the buildings, glass and concrete burning into ash.

The explosion pushes Kallen back, and out comes the transformation. Red matter stacking on top of flesh, into a small-tall, chubby monster.

Kallen can only shake at the visceral scream that the little monster makes into the air. It's big beady eyes landing on her parents just below. Then Sarah's monster crashes her mouth, demolishing the staircase in red. Her parents scrunch into blood, as the little monster snacks.

Kallen screams into the air, but it's quickly lost as the smog increases in speed and the torrent of fog returns. Hiding everything.

* * *

**Flashback to Paradise**

The flag ripples on the pole.

Reiner heaves up. Heave. And again. Heave. Focused on the cloudy sky. The clouds keeping a soft grey. Reiner is a soldier, using the rope to pull himself up along the gigantic 50-metre walls. Pulling with one arm, using the lift as support.

Bertolt grappling by his side. Another hand reaches out to him. "Reiner. Grab on." Eren waits on top with an outstretched hand.

"Right!" Reiner takes his hand, and Eren pulls, allowing Reiner to roll up on top of the Wall. Eren Yeager, part of the 104th cadets that Reiner trained with for 3 years. Now they had both joined the Survey Corps. He still remembers the day Eren was crying. Angry at the world when he couldn't pass the physical exam.

The world that took his home: Shinganshina. The Titans that ransacked his home and killed his dear mother. He had so much hate he had to serve, yet his body kept failing him, slipping up during the ODM apparatus tryouts.

Reiner could see Eren in himself, a failure, always lettings others down. But he talked to Eren, told him everything was alright. Even believed in his destructive goal: to kill every last Titan.

And that worked. Eren kept trying and trying. Managing to pass the exam against the fate that chained all of them. And now Eren discovered he was also a Titan. Able to shift between his form by will.

But that fact makes Reiner wary. Unknowingly irking the soldier that he was. That there was something he was forgetting.

He looks at the other lift. Christa supporting a bandaged up mess of a woman. Ymir was soaking in bloody bandages, steam rising from her body, healing her. She's also a titan. That Titan from all those years ago, the one who ate Marcel and took his power?

Reiner remembers the roar, as the ugly Titan rose up from the earth. Charging down with vicious teeth. And then the most reliable person, Marcel pushing Reiner out the way just at the last moment. Getting crushed by the Titan. By Ymir. The screeching, so horrible that Reiner kept running and running. Never looking back. Almost leaving Annie and Bertolt behind.

The start of everything going wrong, never to return to the hometown that they lost as children. The Titan killed everyone in their path. Forcing Reiner to step up, be the man that Marcel always was. Be a big brother for everyone to look up to. So they wouldn't receive the same fate. Like all the villagers that died in Wall Maria.

Wait, was that Reiner's hometown?

"You alright Reiner?" Eren was crouching beside him, next to Wall Rose's edge.

Reiner uses his unhurt hand to cover his face. Begrudgingly revealing his own insecurities to the boy that looked up to him most. "Not by a long shot. A titan nearly gnawed off my arm. That was pathetic. I thought I was done for?"

Eren lifts another 104th cadet member up on top the Wall, Armin. Eren gazes back to Reiner. "So even someone as strong as you gets this way sometimes?"

Armin breathes winded for a bit, nervous. Maybe from being on top the Wall. Armin's a smart kid, wonder if he knew what Reiner was going through. Reiner responds to Eren's retort.

"What are you talking about? This is the second time for me. Tell him, Armin. Remember the time I almost got crushed in Annie's hand."

Armin looks at him in complete shock. What's wrong with him? Did he not remember when the Female Titan crushed him in their hand. When Reiner desperately clawed with his sword.

Carving that direction into Annie's hand.

Spinning and swerving until he cut her fingers and propelled out of the Female Titan's grasp. That's got to have cut a few years off his life from just the sheer tenacity of it.

"That makes it twice I've nearly died. At this rate, I'll be dead before I know it. I picked this path on my own, but being a soldier is rough. It's like a soldier's spirit breaks down before their body. Though, until we plug up the Wall, there's no time to waste whining about it."

Bertolt hovers behind Reiner's back. Nervous and anxious, a normal state for him to be in for sure. But why is he especially worried about Reiner?

Because they share a secret.

That's right, he's worried that Reiner will say something stupid. But Bertolt should rely on him more.

Eren reassures Reiner again. "You two have been driven far enough away from your hometown. I'm thinking, this is where we draw the line."

Reiner's heart races.

Bertolt flings his arms to the clouds. "That's right. Reiner, our hometown. Let's return. Isn't it about time to go back? Compared to everything we've been through, what's left to do is nothing."

Reiner recalls the tower where Ymir revealed her true form. Before, there was a large Titan that took the form of an ape. War chief Zeke. They were not alone anymore. Zeke would help them get to their hometown.

"That's right. We're so close, it's just another few steps till the end."

"Huh. What are you guys talking about?" Eren looks puzzled.

Why is Eren confused? It's so simple. Reiner's hometown:

Marley?

Wait. That's what he was thinking about. Why did it just appear now? Like he'd just forget something so important.

Bertolt embraces him with a hand. And Reiner remembers. That phrase Bertolt has had to tell him time and time again.

Reiner is a Warrior.

Eren regroups with the other Survey Corps members who discuss sealing the breached Wall. They keep mentioning the fact there are no Titans left inside Wall Maria. And no evidence that there was a hole in the Wall in the first place. How was that possible? Maybe it was Warchief Zeke. He Titanized all of them, just like the other battles. His Titan power great. Ejecting any Eldian with his spinal fluid, paralysing them. So when he roars they transform into a Titan. Zeke explained it as linking to the Coordinate.

They need to get back to Zeke quickly, the Survey Corps will realise soon and be ready to engage them. This is Reiner and Bertolt's one chance to escape here. They have to take it. Before Reiner forgets who he is.

He strides over to Eren, designing his ultimatum. "Eren. Have a minute? We need to talk."

"What about?"

The wind builds up with Reiner's regret. He already spilt the Female Titan's identity to Armin by accident. The worst part is Armin probably already knew, and the whole Survey Corps too. There's no way out. Reiner has to be honest, reveal everything. He owes Eren that much.

"Five years ago, we demolished the Wall and began our attack on humanity. I'm the Armored Titan, and Bertolt's the Colossal Titan."

Bertolt peers down on Eren, terrified by Reiner's choice.

Everyone walks. Everyone is normal. Mikasa, the deadliest soldier in the 104th plants herself on the Wall. Shifting her head casually, trying to hide the truth that she can hear Reiner. Eren stares perplexed. Like this is all some sort of joke.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

Bertolt digs into Reiner's bicep. "Why are you telling him, Reiner?"

They've got to end this farce. "Our primary goal was to ensure all of humanity was wiped out. But now there's no need for that. Eren, if you agree to come with us, we won't have to destroy any more of the Walls. Understand?"

"I don't understand at all."

"I'm saying, why don't you just come with us? I know this is sudden, but we need to go now."

"What. Where would you take me?

"I can't say that yet. Well, it's something like our hometown." Marley, across the ocean.

Reiner catches Mikasa sneak a murderous stare at him. Maybe one he deserved.

"What will it be Eren? It's not a bad deal, right? You can easily avert this crisis."

"What the hell?" Eren folded his arms, blinking long with tired eyes. Face lifting to the ominous clouds that formed over them. The wind attracting to Reiner, letting small splatters of rain splash against his hard face.

If Eren actually agrees the world can be saved. No one else will have to die.

Eren's hand latches onto Reiner's shoulder. "You're just tired, aren't you? Right, Bertolt? You've been through so much, it's making you crazy."

"Y-yeah. Reiner's just really tired." Bertolt shakes with sweat. Failing to hide it in the rain.

"Besides, if you were really the Armored Titan that wants to destroy humanity, why would you be asking me this in the first place? What did you think would happen? That I'd nod and say: sure, let's go?"

Reiner stumbles in horror. Eren didn't get it. Of course he wouldn't. Who was Reiner trying to fool? He glances back at Bertolt who is right to be uneasy, Reiner really screwed it up.

"Oh, that's right. What the hell was I thinking? Have I really gone crazy?" Sweat covers his face.

The clouds follow Reiner's uncertainty. It all hinged on Eren, and Reiner couldn't have asked for anyone less rational. This is bad, he's going to have to transform.

Mikasa, Armin and the rest of the Survey Corps turn to Reiner, against the raging wind blowing the dark clouds, gauging Reiner; he's a cornered animal.

Eren, pleased with himself, starts to leave, turning back to the others. "Come on, let's go."

The wind rushes, reaching a battering speed. The flagpole snaps, falling down the edge of the Wall, hitting and shattering against the sides. Eren gasps, turning back to Reiner.

Everyone froze in spot, quiet, only watching. For what Reiner must do.

Sunlight seeps down from the dark heaven above. Mikasa's hand clutches her sheathed sword, eager to strike. But that's already a hesitation.

Reiner can't do the same. All the times they've shared. Everything Reiner's experienced with them, it's all irrelevant now, something that he has to ignore: they're Eldian devils.

"I see. That's it. I've been here too long for my own good. It's been three long years surrounded by nothing but idiots. We were just kids. We didn't know anything. If only I never knew that there were people like this. I wouldn't have become such a half-assed piece of shit." Reiner winces, tears gathering in his eyes.

He rips his sling off, steam hissing from his arm. "It's too late now. I don't know what's right anymore. The only choice is to face the consequences of my actions and as a Warrior, fulfil my duty to the bitter end."

Reiner holds up his arm. Sparks spraying over his rapidly healing wound, flecks of embers float to the ground as his scar completely heals.

Eren stumbles, his breath shaky as he finally comprehends the gravity of the situation.

Bertolt jumps in preparation. "Reiner. Are we doing it? Now, right here?"

"Yeah. We'll settle this, right here, right now." Reiner charges straight to Eren.

Mikasa spins from behind, swinging her blade at Reiner. It's fast, chopping his arm off instantly and catching part of his throat. Reiner grabs the edge with his other hand, preventing the blade from digging any deeper. Only slicing his hand.

Blood flew out Reiner's cleaved-off arm, causing time to slow, as he crumples to the ground. The pain, all too strong. Mikasa spins, striking Bertolt, slicing his throat and pinning him under her boot. Bertolt gurgles in agony, clutching his neck. Then Mikasa wrestles her blade over Bertolt, aiming to kill.

"Eren. Run." Mikasa stabs straight down, running Bertolt through.

Reiner has to help. "Bertolt."

Reiner jumps up, slamming into Mikasa. Shoving her over the Wall. But that doesn't finish her. She quickly deploys her ODM gear, rushing up the Wall again.

Bertolt twitches over a pool of his own blood.

Dammit, Bertolt is in no shape to transform. Reiner lifts up his injured friend. Wait, he can give an assist, if they both transform at the same time it'll work. Bertolt won't be at full power, but it'll save his life.

Lightning crackles from the clouds, striking Reiner and Bertolt. Guarding each other, as they lift up into the electricity.

"Eren, get out of there." Armin sprints with the rest of the Survey Corps tailing his heals.

Lightning erupts, and with the strength of gales flings all the soldiers back, as matter encapsulates Reiner. Turning into flesh, bone and armour. Building from his spine into a giant nape, into huge arms, and sturdy legs. His vision spanning the whole of the Wall.

Eren stares at him: lost. Stunned in betrayal. Not noticing his legs sweeping in the wind, chucking him over the Wall.

Reiner, now in his Armoured Titan form, chucks his arm through the air. Catching the floating Eren, pulling him in close. The steam dissipates, showing a giant ribcage clamping deep into the Wall. The Colossal Titan lies half-transformed behind Reiner.

Bertolt's transformation isn't full. It's up to Reiner to end this quickly. Retrieving all Titan shifters is the most important thing right now.

Bertolt, as the Colossal Titan, sweeps his long arms over the Survey Corps, forcing the soldiers to brace themselves underneath. Bertolt grabs onto a stretcher flying in the air from all his steam bursts. That must be Ymir, Reiner's glad Bertolt was paying close attention.

Christa holds onto the very edge of the Wall, opens her mouth to the oncoming steam. "Ymir."

Armin tries to grapple onto Bertolt, making the same fruitless gesture. "Eren."

The steam brushes Armin off. No one will get the better of Reiner and Bertolt.

They have all the Titan Shifters now. They can escape.

Reiner turns to the landscape of Wall Maria. Eren feels so tiny in his hands, with that painful expression that makes Reiner want to regret what he's done. To take it all back and just let himself die.

But the steel hull pops back up in Reiner's mind, the ship that took him to the devil's island. Remember the Minstral: the world's advisor, loyal to Marley. No matter what blood runs through Reiner's veins, he's a Warrior first. His destiny is to save the world.

Reiner crushes his hand further, feeling his once friend squeeze like paste. Sticky blood explodes into Reiner's armoured hand. Eren turning to red mush, blood pressure increasing into bursting speeds. Knocking Eren out cold. Preventing Eren from biting down into his hand. 

Eren better not die from that.

How's Bertolt doing. Bertolt gushes out more steam, his arm swinging to Reiner. Handing over Ymir and sets of ODM gear. Now, they just need to fall.

Reiner, skids down the Wall, as the Colossal uses a further steam attack. Reiner crashes into the grass, not stopping his run, catching a glimpse of Bertolt. Who's Colossal form tilts to his side. Swinging the 60-metre Titan off the equilibrium, and straight down Wall Rose.

No Survey Corps can follow the impact that happens next.

Cruuuuuush.

Reiner shields Eren and Ymir under his armoured arms, as the explosion engulfs him.

It's over, they've won. Bertolt, Eren, Ymir: time to go back home. Back to Marley.

* * *

**New World Order**

Kallen rests against the security fencing, letting the rush of smoke lift her mind away from the atrocities. Everything's ruined. This blasted city has taken it all out of her. Left to give up alongside the mangled Leszek, struggling through sheer willpower to keep alive in his paralysis.

But he can't talk, only listen to the ramblings of a failure. "Am I accepting fate now?"

Kallen takes hold of Leszek's hand, receiving no reaction. "I used to think death was so scary. The one thing that was fated on humans. And then I found out about the Codes and the Geass: about immortality. People told me it would change everything. That we humans were not confined to short lives anymore. That I'd never meet my end on some random battlefield. I guess they were wrong, and I was right. It's just a hack. A pointless cheat to cross death."

Lelouch must've taken that same cheat: became a Code. Faking his death, now appearing at the Mound years later. In most cases, Kallen would take this happily as the ultimate defiance against fate. However, this time, it irks Kallen. Death is supposed to be permanent, with meaning: the one thing fighting fate. And Lelouch's death had the most meaning. Keeping the world at peace. It's all part of some sick ironic joke that his return restarted the conflict.

Kallen looks into her hand. Is this where it ends, all that hard work to be squandered by a trigger-happy soldier. Sigismund, is this what he felt when he lay dying in Kallen's arms? All his plans falling astray. Letting loose an entire city of monsters that slaughter his own citizens, instead of fighting the U.F.N.

So risky, yet Sigismund must've prepared for so long. Hiding himself away, everything needed to go perfectly to minimise the damage. But he didn't keep himself hidden enough. The leak to the Japanese ruined everything. If Kallen was never there, Sigismund might have won Eren Yeager to his side; Kallen powerless to stop them.

She tightens her fingers around Leszek's hand. "Norwa Gateway wasn't supposed to end this way. Want to know why it did? Some idiot or asshole, can't tell which – he made it this way. Left us all to wallow in incompetence."

Leszek drools unconsciously, his lips drying up. Kallen reaches down to Leszek's tap-filled flask, pouring the last of its contents over his mouth, making sure he doesn't drown. Such a sorry sight.

Rage courses through Kallen's veins. She strikes the ground, only bruising herself, recoiling her hand in pain.

"I wanted to be a General, so badly. I was prepared to do anything to get to that position. Because I wanted to be in control of people. Make the right choices. But now look at us. My choice led you to this state, and many more dead."

No reply. That's what Kallen deserves. Nothing fixes the sins she's committed. Should she give up now?

Her brother's voice rings in her mind when he first trained her to use a Frame. "You're strong, Kallen. I bet you'll be able to achieve anything."

Naoto was always so kind to her, and he never stopped fighting. Urging her to help the Rebellion. She was an ace at piloting Frames, and he knew it. Accepted it, cherished it. Yet he only did that because he thought she was safe. But now she has no Frame and has failed at being the hero.

Kallen picks at her wounded right arm. Never healing. The scar prickles, leaking blood. Was Naoto right, could Kallen never achieve anything without her Frame?

Is Jesse also laughing in his grave? At how right he was? Kallen brought this life unto herself. Letting Marley torture the Code for who knows how long. Revealing his secrets of the Mounds, and the weapons inside.

So the metal man is still involved in her life, even now. Kallen thought Jesse was gone for good. But none of that matters now. Kallen needs to decide what's next; less she waits for death, but that was never a fitting end for her.

This is all a trial, something in the way of making the world a better place. And all her answers lie in the Mound within Norwa Gateway.

Kallen takes note of the wheelbarrow next to her. Suitable for carrying heavy objects, and a good rest for a massive riffle. She retraces her steps. She's close to the Gurren's laser canon, at the playpark. That weapon has enough stopping power to burn holes through the monsters. And Kallen knows it's not impossible to kill them. The split-faced monster killed the bulky one, so it must be possible. Just have to aim at the right spot.

Kallen picks herself up, hanging on the security fence. Naoto wasn't like Jesse. He was special, even if his death didn't have meaning. Because that itself drove Kallen to fight with Zero in his Rebellion. And no matter how tough it got there, or how many betrayals took place, Kallen always moved forward. This was no different.

Sigismund has given her a choice, and she won't back down. She will save this city. "Goodbye, Leszek."

She looks up at the sky, as she makes her way over to the wheelbarrow. Hearing the first sounds of thunder.

* * *

Lightning erupts all around. What the hell is it now? This day couldn't get any worst.

Gwidon rushes and rushes through the fog. Blind to everything. They're running to the centre, the last call for a bastion.

A new monster leaps through the rooftops, going straight past the survivors. So quick, prowling the rooftops with legs and pelvis twisted around their body so that they were crawling on four limbs. Feet in front of hands. Which unlucky soul is that?

One of the last survivors trips, Irvana rushes back, supporting them off the ground so they can both sprint. Yet, she's too confident, missing the other monster edging closer. It snatches Irvana by the leg, tripping her up with a humongous index finger. Like they're playing.

Gwidon rushes back. He should be the one in the back, allowing the others to flee. The monster gets bored, lunging out its tongue. Slurping up Irvana.

Flashes rip to the forefront of Gwidon's mind. Mary, stuck in her wheelchair, as little Sarah munched on her grandmother's guts with massive teeth. He can't leave anyone else behind.

Gwidon grabs onto her arms, pulling her back. The monster rolls their eyeballs at Gwidon. It's annoyed, and with final irritiation, they look down to Irvana.

Gwidon knows that look, they're going to bite down.

Phzzzzzzz.

The head glows red before exploding, the blood residue splattering Gwidon. The mouth gives up its hold. Gwidon hollers Irvana up, off the ground, forcing her to keep running.

Gwidon peers into the distance. What was that? It sounded like a laser?

Behind the monsters, In the distance, Gwidon hears the small scritching of metal wheels on tarmac. A wheelbarrow with a giant-looking canon slotted ontop. Kallen Kōzuki heaves a wheelbarrow across the ground.

Kallen returned. She didn't abandon them, there might still be hope.

Gwidon looks to his side. Another monster reaches out. It's quick, knocking Gwidon backwards. But that causes its head to fall closer to the pavement. Perfect.

It glows red too, just like the other. Kallen's laser charging slowly through the fog before its head explodes. Burning out its entire spine. Kallen stretches her arms into the wheelbarrow. An awkward motion to pull the trigger of a laser cannon. A still functional scrap of the Gurren, it must be powered on a separate battery. Kallen salvaged it.

Kallen trollies past and Gwidon follows tail. "Kallen, I'm so glad you didn't abandon us."

"Dammit, I've overshot them now. Help me turn the wheelbarrow around." Kallen, in vain, tries to twist the backward wheels, only jutting it to the side.

"Let me." Gwidon heaves up the massive red canon. It's heavy even if it is a Sakuradite casing.

"You're crazy that thing's far too heavy."

"Just pull the trigger for me, alright. I'll aim the cannon while logging it backwards."

Kallen looks at him with frayed eyes. Before crouching underneath him and grabbing the trigger.

Gwidon heaves it up to the next monster. The last few monsters get closer and closer. Come on. Come on. He lines the shot. "Fire."

Phzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Again the head of the monster vaporises. But Gwidon is slow, the body crumples just next to them evaporating into steam. And the next starts to climb over it. He recognises it, that monster from earlier. The one that didn't make a sound prior. The monster that pranced after Leszek's decoy. It's too close.

Gwidon heaves up. Straining his muscles to point to the high head, but he pulls a muscle, dropping the laser, burning the pavement orange.

"Shit."

Kallen knocks Gwidon into a stumble. Saving him from the monster's snatch. But the prancing monster double twists its arm to flip Kallen in the air before catching her.

Gwidon can only rush backwards, the fog wrapping around him. Another monster jumps Gwidon out of nowhere, catching him in burning hands. Crushing down every muscle in his body.

Lifting him up. Gwidon can see the prancing monster replicate the motion in the distance. Followed by a little monster: what was left of Sarah.

Gwidon wriggles, he can't die here and leave Irvana all by herself. He screams, the monster not caring. Gwidon is only able to close his eyes and wait for the teeth to inevitably grind down on him.

Slash.

It never comes. Gwidon looks up, the monster tilting as it's head stops moving. With lifeless eyes. Steam escapes from the back of its neck. A swirl of wind dances in the air as the attacker suddenly turns, cleaving the entirety of the monster's hand. Freeing Gwidon in the air.

Explosions and more slashing rain down through the fog, targeting all the monsters in the vicinity.

Gwidon falls, but not for long, as the flying person catches him – a young boy strapped in all kinds of coil.

"Star, I got this one."

* * *

A girl in red uniform wails under giant nimble hands of a 17-metre class Titan. It's a danger to everyone, Mikasa will eliminate it.

She swoops through the air, readying her last Thunder Spears. She better make them count. Mikasa fires an anchor planting it inside the nape of the Titan. It flinches, spotting Mikasa quickly. But it's slow, pulling the girl away from their mouth.

Mikasa readies her trigger, lining herself to the Titan's nape, prepared to initiate detonation. The Titan scratches it's back with the same hand it holds the girl in.

Wait. That's Kōzuki – and she's way too close to the blast radius. The Titan prances like nothing is at fault, then it peers directly at Mikasa, taunting her.

No, this Titan isn't slow. It's just very deliberate with its actions. Why are all these Titans so damn intelligent?

Slashes from her fellow soldiers cut down the surrounding Titans. Mikasa needs to finish quick. She breathes in the fogged air, looks like Mikasa will have to get up close and personal for this one.

Mikasa anchors her other Thunder Spear to the leg of the Titan, but it dodges. Exploding the concrete, knocking the Titan over. Flinging Mikasa haphazardly up into the air.

Mikasa doesn't have time to analyse her surroundings, she spots an opening. With only one Thunder Spear, she zips down to the Titan's nape, and with her free hand unsheathes her sword. With a spin, Mikasa chops of the fingers clutching onto Kōzuki.

The other anchor tightens, Mikasa has to detach. She sprints up the Titan's shoulder, grabbing onto Kōzuki, as the last Thunder Spear implodes inside the Titan's nape. Hurling Mikasa to the wet concrete.

Pain exceeds from her forehead, but Mikasa feels around. No lethal injuries, only some scratches. Mikasa looks down at Kōzuki who's in a state of shock.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Kōzuki can't keep her gaze steady.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

Gwidon swerves his head through the air, spotting the prancing monster wriggling on the ground as it's cleaved to pieces, and with a final explosion, left melting on concrete.

The young boy glides closer, landing next to a woman clad in the same gear. Japanese, with black hair accompanied by a black scarf. Eyes occluded in dirty goggles. She seems affixed on Kallen. Does she recognise her as the Gurren pilot?

The boy lets go of Gwidon, placing him lightly on the road. He edges over to Kallen, hand covering his mouth. "Wait, is that who I think it is?" 

"I have to take her back to base. Jupiter contact Rector. We'll also need that cannon."

"We can't just do that. This is a delicate situation, if we're not careful, the rest of the Core will kill her."

The soldiers of the interior: are they the new troops that joined Zero's Rebellion against the U.F.N?

The air stirs. A high pitch screech fills the air.

Jupiter primes himself. "Star, did you see it."

Gwidon couldn't catch anything, but he can tell it's there. The twisted monster, leaping across the rooftops.

"That's the new Titan, it killed half of squad Alpha just a moment ago. If we don't hurry, it'll attack the base. Our Shield Wall is powerless against that abnormal. I'm going to take it down now. Star, you protect Kallen."

"Wait, don't go off alone." But the young boy, Jupiter speeds off into the air, after the twisted monster. Leaving their leader, Star, to pick Kallen up.

Gwidon hears a zipping sound from behind, where a tall man, with a mane of hair rushes to the leader, Star.

"Mikasa, what the hell is going on here?"

"Jean, go after Jupiter: he's going after that abnormal."

He takes a look at Kallen before recoiling. He grabs his head with his arms before he makes up his mind. "Shit. Fine, I'll go. Just get Kōzuki out of here."

He speeds off too, displacing enough fog for Gwidon to spot the little monster: Sarah. She's gnawing on the pavement with her giant mouth, but all her limbs are cleaved off, immobilising her.

Bright lights shine from the alleyway. A Knightmare wheels in. A shield frame. Its heavy hand picks up the cannon. A slim girl, in black gear and a rifle, drops down to him.

"I've got you. Grab my back, we're getting out of here."

No time to argue. More monsters rush into the clearing. Hopefully, Gwidon's not too heavy. The gas lifts him in the air, the throwback making Gwidon nauseous. Dust fills his eyes, Gwidon too slow to close them.

They land on top the Shield Frame, monster in tail. But a blue barrier spawns into existence. Slicing the monster into two.

The Shield Frame covers its shield over Gwidon while moving towards the centre of town. Giving Gwidon perfect view as the leader, Star, darts off with Kallen on her back.

Another man appears next to him. His hair messy in the fog.

"Hey Flotch, shouldn't you be taking the other civs?"

Flotch grabs Gwidon's arm, his eyes desperate. "Tell me, did you see it? The lightning. It’s really important, we need to know how the monsters are formed."

* * *

The twisted Titan lands on the rooftops. A crunching sound echoing from the twisted flesh. It's wrangled spine twisting out its body. Feet like its hands: every toe stretching out like a finger. The twisted Titan grabs onto the roof's edge and vaults, spiralling in the air, gliding above the terrace.

It's agile. That twisted Titan. Hiding through the layers of fog. Stalking people on the buildings, waiting for the perfect time to kill them. Jade first saw it minutes before, striking the veteran Alpha Core. Its shadow appearing out of nowhere. Must've leapt 20-metres into the air, while they were in the torrent of the Colossal Cloud.

But Jade won't let it kill any more of them. He'll slice it good, for all the innocents this twisted Titan has killed. For Star, for Suzaku, for Alie.

It comes, not sneaky enough in the shadows. Jade doges, watching the twisted monster's entire form sail through the air. He anchors, but the monster twists, cutting the wire up.

Jade thrusts back, low on top of one of the cloud distributers. This is bad. He can't get a clear shot of the Titan's nape, its pelvis in the way.

His virtual screen pops up. Analysing the Titan's movements. It's a dangerous abnormal, and Jade's only predicted to dodge 50% of its attacks. Shit. Come on, he can't fail here. He doesn't just rely on technology, it's his own ability too. That's why he's the top new recruit.

"Jupiter." Someone called Jade's codename?

He looks back. Seeing nothing. Then thrusts up, barely dodging the twisted Titan, vaulting through the fog below.

But then it immediately spins, again and again. Causing Jade to use all his gas boosting up, further into the torrential cloud. The fog battering his goggles, Jade can only make out the Twisted Titan's third spin before catching Jade's leg.

Flinging Jade down.

Multiple rods pierce through the air, behind the Titan.

Boom.

Jean swerves through the air, multiple Thunder Spears attached to his arms. He came to help. Jade gulps down his relief.

But it's short served. The Twisted Titan flips Jade's body up to its nose. Still refusing to let go of Jade.

"What?" Jade forces his gas to propel him all the way to the side, twisting his leg in sharp pains. Catching a glimpse of the twisted monster's back.

A giant hole of flesh is torn, but only the legs are blown to pieces. The nape is still perfectly intact, and the legs start growing back insanely quick. Allowing the Titan to scrunch short legs over its neck, crumpling the rest of its skeleton in the process.

Nothing phases the Titan. Jean tries to fire more anchors but the Titan doges with another vault.

Jade's gas runs out. And the twisted monster looks at him with gleeful eyes. Licking his trapped leg. Suckling on his foot.

It opens its mouth, only sucking Jade in further. No, he doesn't want to die here. He looks up, spotting Jean dive in for the heroic rescue. Grabbing his hand.

"Dammit, Jupiter. Stop going off on your own." Jean strains as he pulls against the strength of the Twisted Titan's lips.

But it's hopeless. Jean's only going to pull himself in too.

"Jean, stop. It's too strong."

"You're not dying on us. You here me." Jean wallows in his powerlessness. Flacid eyes, only able to stare back at Jade's own fear.

Jade's sucked in further, his head completely submerging into the Titan's mouth. He can't breathe. The tongue tasting him thoroughly without biting. Like it's toying him, suffocating him in thick mucus.

Dammit, Alie. Jade never did finish their date. The monster swallows him whole, the last thing Jade sees is the teeth covered in saliva.

"Jupiter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Survey Corps arrives to save Kallen at the last minute, dragging her to the centre of Norwa Gateway. Unaware of Jade Jupiter’s fate.
> 
> Yes, I took the dubs mistake with Reiner calling the Female Titan Annie, and made it part of the story. Credit to ii-Phoenix-ii on their story Power to Strive II on fanfiction.net. I used their transcription of chapter 6: Warrior to inspire this the flashback scene with Reiner.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment.
> 
> Next week I’ll update a chapter of **A World Without Fear: Post Requiem**.


	6. The Twisted

**Flashback to Paradis**

Eyelids flicker, and shut. Not wanting to break out of the starry trance. Preferring to view a stellar sky, a dark blue full of cosmic greens, purples and whites. But it's only in the dream.

Ymir's eyes strain open to afternoon light, a brightness that forms into an orange casting, shadowed by a canopy of leaves. Hot steam floats up from her previously torn body, her gut finally stitched back together. The skin of her lower legs replenishing slowly. Only her small toes left to regenerate. Her blood gradually waves in her arteries, sweeping sand into place, forming the shore. Ymir rubs her eyes, wiping the sleet off, awakening for the second time on this same tree.

Hundreds of feet above, the air stretches all the way down to the monsters loitering at the trunk. The now small-looking Titans claw at the massive tree trunks, unable to climb. That similar feeling of nausea gulps back down Ymir's throat. But her mind doesn't spin, not like when the Corps needed to lift her destroyed body in that stretcher.

She needs to remember what happened.

Last night, Ymir used her hidden power, turning into a small and agile Titan. All to protect the defenceless 104th Scouts from the Titans clawing at the old wobbly tower. She was overpowered, the mindless Titans about to rip out her nape. Yet, when all hope was lost, a swarm of swords came to her rescue: the Survey Corps.

That's when she saw a familiar girl crying. Pretty blond hair, and precious blue eyes. Ymir wanted to comfort them, dry away their tears, but her body was a wreck. Her consciousness fading. But the girl knew what she needed, giving Ymir comforting words, "My true name is: Historia."

Ymir's brief happiness fades, looking up at her two captors. The bulky Reiner Braun and the tall Bertolt Hoover, the second and third top cadets of the 104th Training Corps – her training partners. Her friends that now eye her with nervous chewing.

Behind them is the outer side of Wall Rose, Titan territory, kilometres out of reach. A lot has happened while she was out. Reiner and Bertolt have acquired ODM gear, playing lookouts at the main wall. They're scared of something, and it's not the moaning of the Titans clawing below them.

That's right, she could tell something happened in her sleep. She was dragged, and Reiner and Bertolt were speaking to her. Coaxing her with an offer to join them in Marley. She must've been half-awake, but she still remembers: they are the Armoured and Colossal Titan's. The enemies of mankind that knocked Wall Maria down killing a third of the population. This was bad.

"You damn traitors, I'll kill you all."

Ymir flinches.

Eren lunges at Reiner, still planted on the tree branch. This mustn't be his first attempt to rile the captors, but like always it's yielding no results. Bertolt and Reiner glance away from Eren's sorry state, burdening the responsibility of their mission.

Eren annoyed by the lack of response searches around his periphery. "Ymir, your limbs are back. Fight! Fight! Make them pay."

Even with courageous shivering, Ymir won't force a rash call.

"Transform, and then what, wait it out until you're healed. If I run to the Wall, Reiner and Bertolt will follow. In the end, we would all get eaten by Titans. Sorry, as much as it would be fun to spar as Titans, I think we both know it already: we've lost."

Eren's shakes his head, breathing in, then out, repeatedly and fast. Hyperventilating, he's put himself in a real knot. Ymir could wrap an arm over his shoulder, but that's the last thing Eren wants. Revenge, the only thing on his mind. Eren snags his teeth, whiplashing his own neck.

"Ymir, where are Reiner and Bertolt from? Where is this home-town? Answer me."

She can't help him.

"Don't tell him anything, or I won't come back for Historia later." Reiner turns his head over to them, and Ymir returns instinctively. She pulls her knees close to her chest, away from Eren, towards the nearby branch covered in leaves. The foliage is as thick as a bush.

And yet, it looks warped; Someone's squatting.

Leaves are cut by an intruder. And the noise is noticeable; Reiner and Bertolt draw out their swords, spinning around to meet the new soldier: black uniform, badged with the wings of the Survey Corps. They brace their own stance at the two taller men. With quick saccades, their eyes glance to Ymir and Eren then back to Bertolt. Their mouth covered in a black dust mask.

Ymir only caught a glimpse of the intruder's eyes: were they red?

Reiner holds his drawn sword at the intruder, prepared to strike. But it seems he's at a standstill, not sure whether to kill the intruder or secure his targets. Bertolt surveys the forest. Maybe Reiner and Bertolt are a lost cause, Ymir looks to the other captive. Eren wears a huge grin.

"We're being rescued. Reiner, you're so screwed."

"No, you're not." Reiner boosts with his ODM gear to Ymir's branch, keeping his swords pointed at both Eren and Ymir.

Bertolt jumps closer to the intruder. "Reiner, she's the only one here. We can take her." He stalls as the girl approaches. "We outnumber you, drop your weapons."

The intruder eases her stance, pointing her weapon down on the ground, only sheathing one. It makes an unusual click as it bounces in the plated harness.

"It's fortunate that I'm not your enemy then." The intruder uses her free hand to undo her mask, her jaw small, lips squirming, young, but if Ymir had to guess she was older than the rest of them.

Eren huffs, not wrong to feel angry. The world so fickle, tricking him with a false rescue. Ymir's guilt worsens, even if her life isn't guaranteed Reiner and Bertolt did promise her they'd save Historia. It'll be better if the intruder is on Reiner's side.

Bertolt points his sword closer to the intruder, not dissuaded by her more submissive side. "What are you? An enemy spy?"

The intruder pulls her sword back. "Bertolt, I'm working for Annie. My name is Kahl Kōzuki, and I want out these walls."

She knows his name, a lucky guess?

"This is Armin's idea, isn't it?"

Reiner relaxes his sword grip. "Wait."

Bertolt winces as Reiner keeps a steady stare.

"Where is Annie then?"

"She's been captured. Erwin Smith and the Titan captured her in Stohess district, lit the whole town on fire. I escaped and hid within the Survey Corps."

So Annie is part of Reiner's group. If that's true, and they're all Titans, then are they the ones that Ymir remembers. From that memory.

Kōzuki sheaths her other sword raising empty palms to the two captors. Trying to show no harm.

"Annie mentioned she was with you, won't you help me rescue her?"

Bertolt sheaths his sword, joining Reiner on Ymir's branch, keeping a low voice. "What do we do with her? Annie never told us this."

Reiner leans into Bertolt. "But Annie would be the one to keep secrets. If this Kahl is telling the truth, Annie could have had second thoughts, sought out a confidant to go rogue."

"Or it's a ploy by the Survey Corps because Annie wouldn't betray us. But I know you won't be satisfied if we don't test her out. I'll question this Kahl."

Bertolt turns back to Kōzuki. "If you really are working with Annie, then where was she planning on meeting us after she captured Eren? And on which day?"

A convoluted question, Bertolt's trying to trip Kōzuki up.

"What are you talking about? She never planned to meet up with you, Annie was to hide Eren Yager inside the walls while sneaking back into Stohess the next day. Your mission isn't over yet."

Startled, Bertolt glances back at Reiner. Kōzuki's response must be genuine, does that mean she's aligned with the others.

This makes Eren angry, he paws at Reiner's muscly leg, with stumps instead of hands, only hurting himself.

Reiner looks down at Eren in sympathy. "Our mission is over, we have to cut our losses, there is no use going back to retrieve Annie or continue the search."

Kahl Kozki churns her lips in annoyance. "Fine, then I'm coming with you."

Eren gives up mauling on Reiner's leg, twisting to Kōzuki. "I get it now, you were there after Annie was captured, begging to switch to the Survey Corps. How was I so stupid, to actually believe you were genuine? That you were honest when you said you wanted to destroy all the Titans."

Reiner and Bertolt turn to Eren, contemplating his every word. Because it's pretty damming. Eren gasps for exasperated air, tears flowing from his eyes.

"But now I know, you're just a liar, like everyone else. Erwin must've been suspicious, that's why he stopped you from joining us. And I was the fool that trusted you. Trusted you all."

Kōzuki's frowns, leaping to Eren's tree, before leaning over the boy for intimidation. She's mad.

"The newspaper talked about your trial. Where you went on and on about freedom. How Hypocritical. When Annie tried to escape over the wall, you dragged her back down. Trapping her in that crystal."

Eren shuts his eyes, failing to hide his tears. Ymir scutches closer to Eren, grabbing him while pushing Kōzuki back. Keeping her arm raised in protection.

Kahl Kōzuki turns her fury onto Ymir. Revealing that her eyes were, in fact, an unnatural red, lighting up a strange symbol of a bird. The stare down gets harder to avoid as the glow in Kōzuki eyes intensifies. It's not normal, but apart from creeping Ymir out, nothing else transpires.

Reiner breaks the friction. "That's enough, look Kōzuki, even if you are telling the truth, we can't take you back with us. You're on your own, either wait out in hiding or rescue Annie. If you were friends, she'd help you escape."

Banging a fist into her thigh, Kahl curses towards the distant Wall Rose, her eyes turning blue. It's a shame Reiner isn't taking the Kōzuki girl, if she forced them to save Annie, they'd have a better opportunity to save Historia along the way.

Kōzuki clangs her metallic gear, in a frantic debate about what to do next. Ymir can't just wait around for this opportunity to pass her by. She needs to think of a way to get Reiner and Bertolt to take up Kōzuki's offer.

So they don't need the extra assistance, but they did need to take Ymir and Eren. Is it because they can transform into Titans? If Reiner and Bertolt are only taking hostages that have a special power, then maybe those weird eyes might interest them.

Ymir calls up to Kōzuki. "What's up with your eyes? You know, that weird red glow?"

Kōzuki spins back to Ymir, baffled when she notices Reiner inspecting her from afar. Pondering only for a short moment, Kōzuki faces Reiner and Bertolt, wearing a new smile. "Oh, that's my Geass."

Reiner steps back, surprised. Bertolt looks at him, confused.

Kōzuki grins. "So you've heard of the Geass. How it gives the user a unique, personalised power."

She grips at the air, waiting for Reiner's nod. "I'll tell you my power; my Geass allows me to see the future."

"Bertolt, I've been told about these people."

Reiner pushes Bertolt closer to the tree trunk, still audible to Ymir. "Immortals called Codes bestow the power of Geass onto their apprentices. Only one of these Codes remains within the Walls. Our secondary objective was to retrieve them."

Bertolt shakes his head at Reiner but relents, calling to Kōzuki. "Ok, if you can see the future then prove it?"

"That's not going to be easy. But I'll try."

Kahl Kōzuki walks past Ymir.

"To use my power, I have to maintain eye contact with one of you. Then I'll see a glimpse of your future. To prove my power, I'll find out something that only you can know."

Bertolt shakes his head, still sceptical. Reiner takes position next to Kōzuki.

"Fine, then what's my future? Are we going to be able to save Annie?"

Kahl Kōzuki takes the chance to get up close to the Reiner, locking her eyes. They glow red again, but nothing signifies its completion. After an awkward few seconds, Kōzuki turns away.

Reiner grabs her arm. "What did you see?"

Kōzuki looks back to him. "I didn't see Annie if that's what you're asking?"

If Ymir were going to lie, she'd tell them that they went to rescue Annie and succeed. Is this Geass power legit?

Kōzuki shakes her head. "It's weird, I think you must be back home. You're next to something, it's massive, made of this shiny material, but I don't recognise it. But that's not the only thing I don't understand. We're next to this massive pool of water. It stretches on forever, up to the horizon."

Reiner's muscles stiffen. Kōzuki chuckles. "So there are places like that in the world. Let's try again, Reiner."

He doesn't say anything but doesn't stop Kōzuki either. Her eyes glow again. "I think I understand your home more. You seem to be a lot older now, and I'm there too. A lot of people are, way more than a small village. We have more advanced technology too."

Kōzuki lifts her arm, reaching out to the sky.

"There's something outside. People are marching. There's a loud noise, and you look up to see carriages flying in the sky. A whole swarm of them. Very high, like birds."

What is she possibly going on about? Maybe a military march, with flying vehicles. Not impossible, the Survey Corps could kinda fly, and it's not like Ymir was aware of the whole world back before she was exiled to the Walls. Considering the military squad that attacked her original town, giant wheels that crushed stalls, ridden instead of horses, other nations could create technology to succeed human limitations.

Reiner looks in awe. "So, it is true. We had planned to make Aircraft in the future."

Kōzuki twists her cheek. "Glad you understand that, cause I sure as hell don't. I mean, why are we even living in the same house?"

Reiner blushes. Kōzuki pokes at his chest. "Don't look so giddy, the vision is only a possibility. As soon as I see the future, we have full agency to change it."

Reiner scratches his head, but Kōzuki backs off in jest.

"Right, let's try again, I want to find a more useful vision."

Kōzuki uses her Geass, glancing at everyone in the clearing. She blinks, her eyes turning normal. "I think this vision might be close to our time, I see all of us sitting inside a tent on top of the wall. And there's someone else, maybe your boss?"

Bertolt jumps over behind Reiner. "Do they wear glasses?"

Kōzuki points, excited. "Yes, older guy. He's talking about your mission."

Reiner shrugs his shoulders at Bertolt. "You remember a small detail like that?"

Bertolt pays him no mind. "Ok, fine. Your Geass is impressive, but what do you aim to do when you come back with us."

Kōzuki flashes her Geass at Bertolt before talking. "I'm going to join your forces and rescue Annie, and then I'm leaving this walled pen for good."

Steam whiffs into Ymir's face. Ymir turns in annoyance only to see Eren's sombre face. A face that's given up, looking at her with begging eyes.

"Can't you do something?"

Eren shudders, unable to hold back his tears.

"This place is a pen. If the Titans have their way, humanity will be doomed as cattle forever."

Ymir holds Eren, staring at the natural wood engravings. He only wants comfort, so lost and afraid. Yet Ymir can't say anything.

Bertolt shakes Kōzuki's hand. "You're right, we will save Annie, I'm not going to leave her either." Reiner gives Kōzuki a pat on the back. "Stick with us, you'll fit right in."

Ymir's plan worked, but she didn't expect them to get so chummy. Whatever. Saving Annie is a good thing, Ymir does owe her. She owes all of them.

Bertolt relaxes his tall form on the tree next to Kōzuki. "That's some fancy gear."

Kōzuki fiddles with her special ODM gear, swivelling the black barrel to her front.

"I made it myself. It helps align my motions."

Kōzuki inspects her gear, swirling the fans with her fingers, before strumming her nails down to the grappling hook: it's tip made out of a shiny, silver material. Not the usual iron tips made to pierce Titans.

Kōzuki takes out her bag of supplies, placing her inventory over the branch. Her hook snags on her sleeve, pressing down almost instantly, compelled to by some force. But Kōzuki flicks it off, revealing the braces under her arms.

What are those for?

Bertolt takes what looks to be a metal canteen from Kōzuki inventory. Then uncapping the lid, he pulls it to his lips.

"Don't drink that?"

Bertolt flinches, spilling silver liquid over his finger. Leaving viscous metallic strands. In a panic, Bertolt rubs the solution into his shirt.

"Let me."

Taking out a fancy fabric, Kōzuki wipes the silver liquid off Bertolt, before throwing it away. Returning to Bertolt, grim.

"Avoid touching your mouth. That chemical is extremely toxic, capable of ripping your gut apart."

Bertolt stares perplexed, typical of him.

"Thanks?"

Kōzuki goes back to ruffling through her inventory, leaving Bertolt to scratch his neck, searching for another conversation point.

"So, Reiner talked about this Code person?"

"Not much I can tell you, it's been a while since I last saw them."

Kōzuki looks back to the clueless Bertolt. She sighs, before untying a stuffed pouch attached to her side, handing Bertolt her water canteen and signalling Reiner to trade some rations.

Reiner accepts the offer, taking off his own bag. "Annie sure knows how to pick her teammates. That reminds me: Ymir, didn't you used to join Annie for team battles? Managing to even beat Mikasa and Jean. That was a good match. And somehow Connie and Sasha managed to beat you two. You know what, Ymir, when you get back to base, you should try for a rematch."

His face is too naive, too joyous. What is he trying to pull?

"Reiner." Bertolt lowers into a crouch, dreary.

Reiner finishes stuffing the rations into the bag. "What is it, Bertolt? Tired from patrolling. Me too. I can't wait to finish this mission. Instructor Shadis should give us a raise for being out this long."

Eren blows into hysterics. "What the hell? You're talking about boot camp. After what you did, pretending everything is normal? Feeling sorry for yourself? You monster, don't you dare."

Reiner's face puzzles Ymir. A mixture of sympathy, pain, and genuine confusion. Ymir glances to Bertolt, wanting for an answer.

But Bertolt plants his head behind his knees. "Reiner, we're not soldiers. Remember, you're a warrior."

Reiner's eyes widen, he collapses into his palm. "No, it can't be."

His face lights in fear, burning into the hardened warrior devoid of compassion. "That's right, I'm a warrior, and they are devils."

Eren's right. Ymir snickers at Reiner, he doesn't deserve to delude himself in the past.

"Wow, isn't this fickle. Even you couldn't handle the atrocities you committed. Had to split your mind into multiple personalities."

She leans into Eren. "Look at this, right now he's battling between his demons. The role model from training and his murderous warrior side. How pathetic."

Ymir laughs, then sneers. But it's only her.

Kōzuki lowers down to Reiner, her eyes no longer glowing red. She closes a water canteen into Reiner's grip. Reiner takes a gulp down, while Kōzuki tries to quell his distress.

"I used to have this friend, Jesse. He couldn't handle his trips to all the different districts within the Walls. He said it pained him. So you know what we did, we decided to become a travelling carnival. We had this gimmick where Jesse would wear this metal suit and hypnotise people for stage tricks, while I would use my Geass to be a fortune teller, giving people readings. It was a fun time."

Reiner begins to smile, Kōzuki chuckles.

"It's time to go." Bertolt rises, pointing into the distance: flares. The Survey Corps have arrived.

Should Ymir really stay with Reiner's group? She could rush back to the Survey Corps now. But is that really the best thing for Historia? Even hightailing Eren back with her, how much of chance does Paradis really have?

Reiner picks himself up. "Ymir, make your decision, are you with us or against us?".

It's Ymir's fault that Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie are in this mess. Her mindless Titan form lay dormant in the grasslands for sixty years, only to awaken and eat their friend, stealing his life and Titan power. It doesn't sit right with her.

She's living on borrowed time, the least she could do is give the remainder of that time back to the group she wronged.

Kōzuki springs in front of Ymir with her red eyes. "Ymir, I can see your future. You're safer following the plan."

Then she winks, followed by a whisper. "Don't you want to save Historia?"

Ymir locks her gaze. What is this girl planning? Not once did anyone mention Historia to her.

"Fine, I'll join you guys."

Bertolt crouches, readying some straps. "We don't have enough gear. Ymir, strap yourself to my back."

She's in no position to disagree, but she wished she had her own gear. Ymir raps the harness around Bertolt. 

Reiner advances, causing Eren to retreat from the menacing form. "Hey Reiner, don't be so aggressive, we're friends. I'm not going to do anything."

And then Eren springs, lunging. Yelling, raging, kicking, biting into fabric and flesh. "Die, die, die."

But Reiner is unmoving, kicking Eren in the gut.

Ymir feels a pit form in her stomach. How did it come to this? Eren may be naive sometimes but to see the world knock him down so much.

Kōzuki takes hold of Eren, placing a shiny slab into the small of his back. "Ok, Reiner. I'll strap him to your back."

To stop Eren's yelling, Reiner gags him while Kōzuki fixes Eren's harness.

Bertolt finishes Ymir's straps, her neck over his shoulder. While Eren hangs, backwards off Reiner, facing Kōzuki.

The sounds of flairs reverb from a distance alerting all of them to start retreating into the trees. Bertolt propels forward. "Time to go. Move it."

Reiner and Kōzuki follow Bertolt. The ODM gear thrusting Ymir off the stable trees and into freefall. They twirl, grapple, then swing forward. The forest is a rush of green, leaving Ymir to her thoughts.

It was back at training, an expedition in teams of three. An unexpected blizzard rained snow down on the participants. Ymir, Historia, and an unconscious Daz were the last party out. Historia would keep on pushing herself, dragging Daz's body along the frozen tundra. She wanted to be a hero, to die feeling worthy to others: a selfish wish.

Ymir was having none of it, she confronted the girl. "You should leave him. Stop trying to be a hero."

Historia cried denial. "I'm not doing that."

Because she was kind, kind to everyone except herself. Ymir recognised it right away. That she was so desperate to lie to herself, to convince herself of her worthlessness.

However, Historia's selfish selflessness would kill Daz, and Ymir wasn't going to let Historia, the girl she decided to protect, do that to herself. Historia was too much like Ymir's old self, allowing the sins and burdens of others to drag her down.

Ymir clasped Historia's face. "Promise me there will be a day where you reveal your true self, even if it's the day that I do the same. And when that day comes, live a life you can be proud of."

In Historia's confusion, Ymir pushed her down the slope, forcing them to complete the course on their own, ahead of Ymir and Daz.

She could never remember having parents or even a name. Only getting adopted by a cult; tricking her into playing the controversial role of the goddess Ymir. Yet, she didn't hate it, even eventually sacrificing herself for the sake of the others. Letting Marley turn her into a mindless Titan, to live a neverending nightmare. And she ended up doing it again, transforming into her Titan form to save Daz.

Ymir, muttering into the frozen air, flutters her eyes. "I know you were so desperate to lie to yourself. But you know Historia," 

Jumping off the cliff to save the plastered Daz was the first time Ymir realised how short her life actually was.

"I won't ask you to understand, just to give me one last chance, to be honest with myself."

Ymir tastes Bertolt's clothed shoulder.

The forest dazes her out of her dream, Kōzuki keeps glancing back at Ymir, expecting her to do something. She gets it, she has to fight and fight now.

"I'm not waiting." Ymir bites into Bertolt's ear, drawing blood.

"What are doing, Ymir, are you trying to kill us both? "Bertolt squeals, battling for control of his harness.

Ymir kicks and shoves. "Maybe, I will. Let me go, Historia's back there."

It's Reiners turn to get scared as the air rushes behind them. "What, are you crazy. How do you know?"

Ymir laughs in the madness. "I just do. Look, if you don't let me go, I'll kill you all. Let me go, and I'll quickly grab Historia, then come right back."

Ymir, knees into Bertolt's spine.

"Stop, please." Bertolt cries.

Reiner roars over the air. "If we go back now, they'll catch us. We have to save Historia later."

"No, this forest, it's close quarters. In my Titan form, I'm a nimble climber. I have the advantage."

Reiner and Bertolt look back at each other, unsure how to progress. Kōzuki glances back and forth. "Make a decision, Reiner. How are we playing this?"

"Let her go."

Reiner flashes his glare at Ymir. "You better catch up with us?"

In response, Bertolt slows down, cutting Ymir's straps off with his knife. When Ymir is loose, she grabs the knife, spinning off Bertolt and slicing her palm. Spilling with blood, lightning strikes her body, forming her giant body, clawing at the tree bark.

Ymir's new Titan form is dwarfed by the trees as she rushes back to the Survey Corps. She will get Historia to safety.

* * *

**New World Order**

Kallen's visibility is non-existent now - if it wasn't already before due to the fog. But she's thankful, unlike the soldiers, she doesn't have any special goggles to keep her eyes safe from the battering fog.

That soldier carrying her, Star lifts off the ground. It feels like the acceleration of a race car pushing on Kallen all at once. Her stomach buckles as they fling into the rapid air.

But it's nostalgic, nausea similar to the Gurren. However, even with the cloth scrap covering her vision, Kallen can feel the dizziness of motion sickness kicking in.

The rush forcing her to think everything is spinning.

Slash.

Blades slice through the air, splattering steaming blood all over Kallen.

She hears the growl of the terrifying monsters jumping at her. Even feeling the hot breath, a monster's terrifying jaw wrapping around her.

But gas expels out Star's gear, causing Kallen to graze past the giant teeth. Her body flips, and with a cut, more steam sprays on her face.

Kallen can't help but have the same fear of the unknown as running through the fog-covered streets. All she can do now is trust her carrier.

Star flies through the air for some time. Swinging up and down occasionally, but that's enough for Kallen to notice how thick and battering the fog gets higher up. Maybe those Cloud Disruptors are protecting them after all.

Star lands; Kallen bounces. They've reached the ground.

A hand rips her blindfold off, before dropping her to the concrete. Kallen sees nothing but windows and the fog's reflection which plummets below to the monsters clawing up at her. Kallen jerks back from the high rooftop edge.

The building shakes, no doubt from the monsters, but Star walks away calmly joining the others. "Has Rector sealed the Rose perimeter yet?"

On that signal, the Shield Frame from before drives up to the gap between this building and the next. Spinning in place, before outputting its plasma Shield, filling the entire gap perfectly, phasing into the edges without damage.

"Sasha, make sure that all 10-metre and higher Titans are taken care off."

Star walks to the Shield Frame, leaving Sasha, the other female soldier to drop off the edge to strike the monsters again. Hearing grunting, Kallen notices Gwidon climbing up the other edge of the building. A soldier pushing him up.

"Flotch, join our other soldiers, and lead the civilians back to base."

But Flotch isn't as forthcoming.

"What about the Gurren pilot?"

"She stays with me."

"Mikasa, don't let your emotions cloud your judgement. She's our enemy. Keep that in mind."

Flotch grabs Gwidon, strapping them to his back, Gwidon only stares back at Kallen. His eyes are fearful for her. He reaches out before Flotch bolts further into the city.

So the rest of the soldiers must've taken Irvana and the rest of them already. The Shield Frame flings her Gurren's blaster ontop the rooftop where Kallen rests. Then a younger soldier exits the cockpit, before clambering over to Star.

"What are we doing with the cannon?"

"Rector, I need you to stay calm." Star pushes them back, gently.

But this doesn't calm them down, Rector lands their eyes on Kallen. They wince in confusion, before turning away. Holding their stomach, like they're about to throw up. But then he quickly turns back.

"Where's Jade?"

Star moves forward to the ledge, as another soldier appears through the fog. The one with mane-like hair.

"Jean? What happened with the abnormal?"

Jean turns his head away in anguish. "It ate Jade. Swallowed him whole, and I'm all out of Thunder Spears."

Kallen can only see Star's back, standing still, affixed to the roof. The wind picking up again. Are they referring to the rod-like contraptions they were firing before? That's bad, Kallen can't see the soldiers carrying any more of the Thunder Spears. And neither is there any next to the rooftop supplies. And it seems Jean has noticed this too, gritting his teeth in his futility.

Rector interrupts the eerie silence. "No. No, you said he was swallowed whole. Then there's still time to rescue him."

Jean twists his head slowly, the tears forming, he shuts his eyes. "That's right. We're going to rescue him."

Star doesn't say anything, brandishing one blade out of many from her sheathes, before launching off the platform. Rector and Jean don't even look at her before following in tow, into the all-encompassing fog.

Fading from sight.

She's alone, while the soldiers suffer against the monsters. She looks to the side: bridging the buildings is the Cloud Disruptor. Wide, expelling a rapid stream of fog into the air above. The curved top howls, hiding darkness in its vents.

That's right, the Cloud Disruptors are pushing a volley of smog all above Kallen. Locking her in a tunnel. Only letting a little portion through to the underground city. But that's enough for her to notice it. The fog ripples quicker and quicker, all stemming from the direction the soldiers' headed in to fight that monster. Abnormal – they called it.

But that's not the source, even through the grey tunnel, Kallen can see the mark. The looming shadow of the colossal monster from before. The monster that shot her out the sky and knocked her unconscious for days. This is all its fault.

Kallen scampers to her laser cannon. She has to do something to help.

Footsteps stride behind her. She sees the soldier from before, Sasha, return from her objective, brandishing her blade at Kallen.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kallen, instinctively, raises her hands in surrender, before pointing into the fog.

"Your friends went that way to fight an Abnormal? To save Jade."

At that moment, the echos of a roar ripples through the fog. The large monster vaults over them. A hyperactive eye locks onto Kallen, gleaming in delight, needing to pay no mind to Kallen. Soon after, the three soldiers swing pass.

Sasha bolts up instantly, but she doesn't jump into the fogs like the others.

"That Titan's like a wild animal."

She shakes, stepping towards the edge. But she doesn't jump into the fog, not like the others. She turns back towards the Gurren's laser cannon.

"How does that work?"

Startled by Sasha's question, Kallen hesitates before finding it best to expel classified U.F.N information.

"It's a Frame sidearm with optional manual firing, and it's biometrically locked to only operate with a U.F.N operative."

"I don't care about all that jazz. Just tell me how far it can fire."

Now that Kallen thinks about it, this is hopeless. Sure the Gurren's laser is very powerful and even burned through the fog to reach the head of low down monsters, but a laser is a laser. Anything in the way, even the clouds, will halt the light beam. That's why the U.F.N have been slow to take down the colossal monster. There's no way of shooting laser weapons through all this fog.

A red light blinks through the fog. A total of 3 times.

The monster roars again, followed by the sounds of slicing of flesh. Lots and lots of flesh.

The light then flashes black once.

"Mikasa struck the nape, but she failed. They can't kill it."

Sasha rushes to the laser cannon, propping it up with its black stand. "Teach me how to use it? Quick."

Panic crosses over Sasha's soft complexion. Kallen grits her teeth, before gripping the big gun, lifting it over her shoulder.

"Lift the other end, and tell me what those lights say. I'll fire."

Kallen just has to wait for the Abnormal to get close, that's all.

"Signal the others to bring the monster here."

Sasha nods, flashing an LED on her wrist, green 2 times. Then she lifts up the barrel of the Gurren's laser cannon, crouching in front of Kallen.

The wait through the empty grey. A red light flickers on, not put out.

"That'll be Mikasa. She always fights close to Titan's. She's keeping her light on so we can aim."

Perfect, Kallen swings the gun around, causing Sasha to stumble to keeps the barrel in place.

The thick monster pops up through the fog, a terrace away. Just enough visibility for Kallen to notice its twisted form. Its hind legs in front, pushing off the rooftops, vaulting at the flying soldiers. It spins three times before it misses, landing with four limbs on the other end of the same rooftop. The rest of the monster becomes clear to Kallen. That's right, the monster's whole pelvis is twisted 180 degrees, showing an exposed spine. Its arms stretch down to act as its back legs, while its actual legs climb over its shoulder. Its midriff conceals its neck, the weak spot for the monsters.

It charges again, kicking out with a leg. But the monster doesn't get very far; its stilted legs still regrowing. Star slices at the midriff again, piercing through flesh, but only steam boils out. The wound healing immediately, like the monster is using all its energy to heal that specific part.

It lunges with its jaw, the main threat. Jean's shadow grabs onto the red light, presumably Star, and pulls her out the way, right before the jaws snap shut.

There's no opening for the weak spot. There's no point in aiming, Kallen will just have to charge the laser and hope the others figure out the rest.

Fizz.

The red plasma melts the air and fog, gradually piling through to form a segmented red beam, getting progressively longer and longer.

They better be fast, holding down the trigger for this duration will cost the laser cannon a lengthy cooldown.

Rector, the familiar kid, grapples onto the monster, using their hooks to swing through the air. But the monster notices this, pulling up one of its arms to take hold of the coil.

Rector propels their thrusters, swinging around like a yo-yo, competing in a tug of war with the monster. They both get closer and closer to her red laser.

Dammit, they're getting too close.

But Star comes rushing to help, slashing both the back and front arm of the monster. The monster lunges to Rector, about to hit laser's line of fire.

But unexpectedly it spins its whole horizontal body just over the jumping line, blaring at Rector with its jaws.

Luckily Rector dodges, grappling to the Cloud Disruptor. The monster slams into the neighbouring building, but spins on its heals in moments. Pressing its actual legs on the rooftop, it lunges again.

But Star and Jean slash at its feats, ruining its jump, before its head phases through the laser. Burning everything down to the nape. Leaving only crispy blackened flesh.

The monster starts evaporating, allowing the soldiers to inspect the body. A green signal flashes.

It's over.

Kallen sighs in regret. Sasha cheers, pushing her hands into the air, carelessly dropping the Gurren's laser cannon. "It worked, I was a bit worried when the gun started to sizzle instead of ping."

Sasha bumps into Kallen, giving her an aggressive hug.

"This will be great to have back at base. We can set it up like a tripwire for the large Titans."

Sasha continues on with her senseless ramblings, while the other soldiers climb back to their roof.

But they wear only solemn expressions, not the good news any of them hoped for.

Star walks in front, while Jean pulls Rector along, whose eyes are snapped shut in grief. Dangling behind her, Star grips onto a system of straps and metallic linkages covered in saliva. This must be the gear of the soldier that they were trying to save. Jade?

Star paces past, leaving Sasha to comfort Jean, who covers his eyes in more anguish. Sasha coddles his head in her arms, before glancing back to Star in sympathy.

"What happened?"

Rector starts their wailing like they just lost their single light in the world. Star only looks down, hiding her eyes behind her goggles. And she takes another pair from the gear, wiping them clean.

"The Titan did indeed swallow Jade whole, but its stomach was twisted just like the rest of its damn body. Mangling everything. I'm not going to go into the details, but only his gear survived."

Sasha buries her head in response to Jean's shivering. While Star keeps her gaze fixed on Kallen. She's not trying to let any emotion out, but her eyes betray her. Just broken voids that won't move with the fog. Star is distraught, and Kallen won't be the one to face her grief.

Stepping back fails. Star lunges, snatching Kallen's wrist, shoving the gear into her chest.

"Put this on."

"What?" She doesn't know how to use their gear.

"It's designed to teach the user how to operate it, just put it on. Or are you wanting to die up here too."

Star's eyes pierce even through her goggles. So Kallen has no choice. She takes the straps. Slowly wrapping the gross fabric around her suit while Star buckles up her back.

The gear's primary mechanism rests on Kallen's back, powered by replaceable gas canisters that act similar to a pressurised jet-pack. Star clasps Kallen's hands over the triggers, connecting both to the gas throttle and grappling hooks.

"Get ready to move, we're heading to the train station."

Star picks up the Gurren's laser cannon in a similar fashion to how Gwidon did, using extra straps to attach it to her side. Kallen hopes the train station isn't far.

Kallen's anxiousness returns. Rector stirs from behind, fuming from her presence.

"Don't you dare give Jade's gear over to that monster."

Sasha and Jean hold back Rector's attempt at charging at her.

"You murderer. Don't you even care? You killed my sister."

Kallen forces her anxious, shaking away. That's why the kid was so familiar, she remembers reviewing their files. It was during the U.F.N Resistance's siege of the Floating City: they are indeed right, Kallen did kill Sarah Rector.

Kallen turns back, looking out into the neverending fog.

"Ha. Ha. That's right, you're Alie Rector."

Star keeps staring at Kallen, unamused. It makes sense though: why she's given Kallen the gear. They're testing her, to see if she could be of any use to their military forces. This isn't an act of charity.

And Rector can't see that. All they're hoping for is revenge.

Kallen twists her head back, gritting her teeth. "It's just like back then, you're making the same mistakes all over again. This is a warzone, why the hell are you looking for hope."

Hope in a such a suicidal rebellion.

Star swats Kallen's head, forcing Kallen to look back at the gap between buildings.

"Jean, Sasha. Make sure Rector gets back to base alright."

"You're not seriously considering staying out here."

Sasha and Jean cry out, but Star prepares to launch forward.

"You saw the lightning strikes. Titan population is rising again, someone needs to take them out. Tell Hange and the rest to get everything sorted. I don't want us to return to base, only to find out the rest of the Core wants to kill us."

Sasha and Jean seem to listen, as Rector's crying gets quieter and quieter.

Alone, Star holds out her hand. When she swings it down, that's Kallen's signal to move. But will she even be able to operate the gear? The screen's user interface is simple, listing plenty of stats on the side. Kallen slides the goggles on, seeing an AR like arrow projecting her path into the grey fog.

Kallen can't fail here. If she's unsatisfactory, they'll likely lock her up at base or worse. And Kallen needs to get out of this fog-filled city as quickly as possible. She can't give up now.

Kallen stares down her predicted arc. And following Star's signal, Kallen takes her leap of faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Jade's death, Star has taken on the task to look after Kallen, knowing that the Core would rather kill her on the spot.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment.
> 
> Next week I'll update a chapter of A World Without Fear: Post Requiem.


	7. The Stampede

Kallen hangs haphazardly off the glass pane, feeling nothing but her slipping weight. She missed again.

The smog covers her goggles, forcing Kallen to peak through the sides. She can't hear anything, but the shifting shadows make clear what lies in the shadows. Falling would surely mean a cruel and savage end.

Kallen pulls on her grappling hook, splintering the glass.

It's just like the first time. She jumped off the ledge, but she didn't follow the arc illuminated in front. Instead, she toppled into the concrete wall. The ODM gear's external sensors are faulty at best, unable to diffuse the foggy noise. Star was there that time to catch her. But this time, Kallen has to fend for herself.

She heaves up, getting closer to the end of her hook and the rooftop. It dislodges, and Kallen has to jump last moment to grab the outer edge, before rolling on top the roof. It's darker. The fog tunnel letting less light pass through as time goes on.

Catching her breath, Kallen wipes her forehead. No one can hear her thoughts. Her cries. The cries that no one should hear. After all, it's the fisherman's fault that the fish die; they're not the ones supposed to cry.

She's the monster to Rector's story. That's undeniable, but right now, what's Kallen's next plan of action. Who's her monster?

Star: the rare Japanese soldier for the U.F.N Resistance. Her red light flings up high, against the bigger shadows, swinging her blades hard. What did she call them: Titans?

Sitting up, Kallen rubs her exoskeleton footwear. The cylindrical pistons keep in place, still not breaking her fall as much as Kallen would like. She presses herself up before scanning the rooftop.

The small bodies of several Titans sleep huddled under a wrecked tent. In front, an intricate S.O.S sign is strung up together with bedsheets. Kallen stares for too long, stroking her arm in the uncomfortable air. And just like Irvana taught her, she prances slowly, reaching the opposite side of the rooftop.

At least she's learned something from her own experiences: always double-check with your own instincts. She crouches at her disregarded laser cannon, still on a lengthy cooldown. No use in the smog-filled city.

And that sums up Kallen pretty well. Stuck in enemy territory, to be an extra burden for the survivors. Of course, Star wouldn't be sympathetic, bottling all her anger in for some sort of moral code. Handing Kallen a damaged ODM gear: a tool for flight. A tool for escape. But when damaged, a false hope. The Core won't accept her.

Star's only hulling her around to make Kallen suffer.

Feigning to increase in speed, even the wind tests her patience. Kallen looks to the distant void. A small black shroud that joins to the higher fog tunnel. Marley's Core calls it the Colossal Titan, 60-metres tall and all out of mercy. A dead God that arose from the local cemetery, angry at humanity's reliance on technology. It used the Cloud Disruptors to cloak the entire city in a thick fog. Twice. Once to coat the buildings and the second time to clear the skies. That story is a good enough description: the Colossal Titan did strike Kallen's Gurren down, and if Star is to be believed, the U.F.N's Knightmare reinforcements too.

Which means some people expected this to happen, watching events unfold. And now Kallen's watching them. The red light glides closer, and Star bursts through the darkness, landing next to Kallen with finesse. With a pirouette, Star looks down at her.

"I've cleared up all the big Titans."

"So, we can move on now?"

Star strides to the nearby military crate and slides more giant box-cutter swords into her sheaths, before sharply returning a glance."

"No, I need you to take a look at something."

In a second, Star bolts off the building edge and into the covered streets below – meaning Kallen has to follow.

Kallen tries her best to vault over the building's edge. The air rushes past, urging Kallen to pull down her triggers and deploying her grappling hooks. Somehow anchoring into concrete, both grappling lines arc Kallen above the ground. Letting her land upright next to Star, her boots crumpling against metal.

Involuntarily, Kallen shudders on the spot: the passive assistance from the gear still took some getting use too. The way the exoskeleton would force her body into perfect Grande Jeté. The fact she doesn't even notice straight away is the scariest part.

Kallen adjusts her goggles to the denser fog, spotting the volley of Star's blades. New steam gushing out into the air, pushing stale mist upwards. Surgically removing all the of limbs a nearby gnawing Titan. It's mouth: full of another corpse. Allowing Star free space to join Kallen next to the hollow metal structure.

Eager to figure out Star's agenda, Kallen starts climbing the debris-like-terrain. Even when it gets too steep, she keeps grabbing onto the structure. And feeling the coarse metal, Kallen works it out.

Sakuradite casing. She's standing on top a destroyed Knightmare Frame.

"Do you want me to run a black box test or something?"

Star dips her chin under a black scarf, her eyes covered by her clouded goggles.

"I don't know the first thing about Knightmares. I was just hoping you'd be able to tell if anything strange happened to it."

"It was crushed out the sky by a massive hand — it's already strange."

Star flinches away from Kallen's harsh tone. For someone so commanding, it's strange that they take her word at face value. As if Star's retort would be so amateurish that it'll reach a new height of cluelessness, even Kallen has never witnessed. So Star is unable to tell from the lies and the truth; that suits Kallen just fine. 

The cockpit is cleanly cut, no matter how she looks at it, this wasn't the work of the Colossal Titan. The way the mechanical limbs and back of the cockpit are sliced, it's just like how Star took out that gnawing Titan. Those box-cutter swords are the culprit, and in all likelihood, Kallen is the next victim.

Star glares into her surroundings, peering at something Kallen can't see. But that gives Kallen time to scavenge under the metal plates. Eventually yielding part after part to form a weapon.

Kallen can almost trick the surrounding fog into resembling the dusty sweats of the Black Order's old hideout. When her brother, Naoto, were still alive.

"Hey Karen. What you got there?"

"Em, nothing." Kallen tried desperately to hide her latest science project from Naoto, but he was too knowing of her hijinks.

"Come on, put it back. Remember Jesse and I are only letting you train with the Knightmare Frames because of your ace simulation scores. Guns don't suit you. Especially makeshift ones involving explosives. What were you even going to blow up anyway: a tank?"

"No, I wasn't going to hurt anyone. Just for a warning. The new Britannian stadium launched. The one they tore down our favourite botanical garden for. We used to go on long walks along the moon bridge, meeting the locals. And now it's a useless pile of seats. How can you not be angry at this too?"

He was angry, Kallen knows this now. But he could control himself, be the reliable leader he needed to be so that his team could succeed. All Naoto needed to do was pat her head softly.

"See, you're a good girl. Only a good girl would think of the botanical garden first."

And he beckoned for her to give the weapon back, and join him for a walk across the coast. A day trip filled to form new memories. Laughing and cherishing and forgetting all the world problems. All the fears.

He's gone now. Only the DIY fuse gun rests in Kallen's hands. Synthesised from the Knightmares mini turret and tank arsenal's power source. Star is still glancing around at their surroundings. Will she be the type of person to run out of patience soon, or is Kallen's lack of answers the problem?

Kallen better talk.

"I find it strange that you're so knowledgeable of Titans. Not that it's any of my business, being your prisoner and all."

Star doesn't return her stare, striding back to the Titan. "Doesn't this Titan strike you as odd? It was so close to the Knightmare Frame. Nibbling on a body continuously for who knows how long, instead of munching up its meal. Like it has a nibble fetish. And look — another irregularity. It's toothless."

The Titan's eyes are squarely on its mouth, even without its hand. It continues to nibble, ever so slowly. Leaking blood from the ragged body wearing a U.F.N uniform.

Star, as astute as ever, can't just point out the unnecessary gross details. And deciding to one-up herself, Star spins her blades twice, slicing the Titan's jaw and letting the body plop out. It's a gory mess, the body not even fresh, the face carved off. Not a good way to die. The Titan must've been chewing on the body for days considering the Core doesn't waste their time with small fries.

Flipping the body over, Star peels the dead soldier's collar back. A slit cuts directly into the nape. That was most certainly not done by a Titan. Kallen lashes her head back, not wanting Star to know she was peaking. It is very likely the Core is ordered to kill the U.F.N soldiers, including Kallen.

In pained frustration, Star bangs her fist into the Knightmare frame.

Kallen could shoot Star right now, and make a run for it. Star's gear is simpler, little of the way of electronics covering her simplified exoskeleton. All Kallen has to do is take the gear, and reattach the computers.

Kallen bunches up to Star, paying attention to her fuse gun, lining it up against Star's lungs. But a hand grabs the weapon, wrestling for control. But Star fails to jut it much when Kallen throws all her wait down, crushing the gun into Star's stomach.

Star's teeth grip as wide as her eyes, even trapped behind goggles. And maybe her painful expression would stop Kallen from pulling the trigger, but Star's fingers interlocking the trigger is definitely more effective. And with no retaliation from Star, Kallen is left to struggle in awkwardness. Forced into using words.

"Come on, Star. We both know that you're ordered to kill me. There's no use denying it. Sooner or later, one of us will have to kill the other."

"No, that's not true. I won't kill you, Kōzuki. There's no way I'll let that happen again."

"Why are you even trying? It'll all end the same."

Star's cheek strain under her pained expression.

"Because I made a promise to Jade."

Then her face becomes that of a lost little girl, so different from before. And that's all it takes to silence Kallen. Star is finally venting about the soldier she just lost. The one she called Jupiter.

And Star grieves.

"You know. I never had it in me to be a Captain, leading a whole squadron of different people. But that Emperor thought it'd be a great idea if I trained his top recruits. All from different backgrounds, holding many grudges. Mostly with each other. It should have been impossible, but one of the kids was brighter. Finally got us to connect. He didn't have a last name and wondered why we'd use the differences of our origins to ostracise ourselves. So he offered that we all have a new surname, one that united us."

Star eases up her body language, and for some reason, it reminds Kallen of hanging out with other Japanese schoolgirls in her formative years. With long front bangs and the rest of her hair short, Star gently caresses Kallen's grip causing Kallen to lower her gun. Star's face resembles an old friend, one she's never met before. Like she met her in a dream.

"Jade was always looking up to the sky; always for a new and better future. That's where we got our names – from the Galilean Moons, including everything they orbited. And it worked, our squadron quickly became the best in the Core."

So that was what Star has really lost. Her anchor to the world. And she's diverting that all onto Kallen now.

Kallen shakes herself out of the mood. "How old are you?"

"Huh? 21."

"So a bit younger. But you already seem like a reliable Captain. Huh, the way I see it, that makes you my senior."

Kallen slips her gun into one of her pockets that layers Jade's ODM gear. Moving forward, she keeps her hand tight on the gun's grip. And looking back, she offers out her other hand.

"Fine then Star. We'll try it your way. I won't rest till Norwa Gateway is fixed."

And repented for all her sins in this miserable world.

* * *

**Flashback to Paradis**

The trees zoom past Eren. Ymir's small Titan form retreats into the distant woods. His mouth is gagged; his arms are tied. And his back is fastened against Reiner's.

Eren has got no will, trapped by this bastard. What does Reiner even mean by his hometown anyway?

What about Shinganshina? Breaking down the Walls; the debris that crushed his mother? They're the ones that allowed that Titan to kill his Mum in the first place. To slowly chew on her with that hallowing grin.

Even kicking with his legs is pointless. Reiner doesn't budge. Only letting Eren take in the narrow view behind, where Bertolt and Kahl both swing with the ODM gear. But Kahl's equipment is different. Her movements are stiffer, more aligned to the trees, making a metallic clank with each fling. She's not subtle at all.

The cold slab still sticks to Eren's back. Kahl slipped it under his shirt when doing up Reiner's straps. Was the harness not enough? Is she trying to permanently bond him with Reiner too?

Peaking through the canopy, flares ascend in the sky. The Survey Corps is here, coming to save him – his friends. But they won't reach him in time: nothing will stop the Titans from taking Eren far away.

A small Titan drops from the sky, grazing Reiner, causing him to jerk backwards. It fails to kill him, instead, aiming for Kahl.

It lands on top of her, dislodging her grappling hooks. But Kahl's blade meets its neck, and at full throttle her gear spins her around, slitting its throat all the way to its nape, decapitating the head, flinging her upwards. She quickly redeploys her hooks.

Reiner catches his ragged breath at the surprise.

"Damn orangutan-Titan. Hey Kahl, mind letting me try that gear some time?"

"Depends who's asking?"

Kahl's eyes become bright red. Her grimace, confusing.

"I don't understand your situation, Reiner. But I'm sorry."

Reiner stiffens, offputting his balance slightly. Bertolt accelerates.

"Reiner, watch out."

Kahl swoops down from above, cutting into Reiner.

"Eren, brace your back."

The blades tear behind Eren's back, ripping his shirt. The harness connecting him to Reiner snaps, propelling him off Reiner's back and down towards the ground hundreds of feet below.

Clang.

The metal slab pulls him up, suddenly flinging him perpendicular through the trees, uncannily like swinging with the ODM gear. 

Eren twists his head around, glimpsing Kahl's black mask. Her ODM gear spins, making a beeline to the edge of the forest.

Eren catches Reiner and Bertolt in a frenzy, attempting to fix their direction to chase after him. But they hesitate, turning their heads to catch the sight of more grappling hooks.

Mikasa ambushes them from behind, joined by the rest of the 104th cadets. The trees quickly pass, blocking them from sight, as Eren is forced back at increasing speeds.

What's going on. Why did Kahl suddenly betray Reiner and Bertolt?

"Sorry about the improvised magnetic harness. It was Hange's idea, not mine. But don't worry about a thing Eren. I'm getting you out of here."

Their lack of answers annoys Eren. He struggles, trying to break off the ridiculously strong magnet. Kahl doesn't reflect his worry, looking forward with sappy sentiment.

"I came across Armin, he was huddled close to Mikasa. He asked for me to save you, saying you still needed to reach the ocean."

Armin said that? He'd be just the one to make this sort of improvised rescue plan: to get someone to double-cross the Titans. Eren tries to calm himself, but he can't give up his rage.

Kahl flips to the edge of the forest.

"Don't worry. Stal should be just ahead."

The trees get thinner, but the sounds only get louder. A barrage of footsteps thunder behind Eren. He glances to his side, seeing the formation of rampaging Titans charging straight at them. His scream muffled by the gag.

As Kahl descends, nausea takes over Eren's fear. He slips when briefly in contact with the tall grass but the slab on his back slides over something warm, catching him upside down.

Eren hangs on the saddle of a horse.

Looking up, he catches the serious eyes of Commander Erwin leading a battalion of Survey Corps and improvised Military Police members, all riding horses.

"Kahl, mission report?"

Kahl takes off her mask, but with an anxious look, she hesitates to speak.

Lightning pierces the earth, coming from the South end of the forest. Eren fails to lift himself up: the traitors are getting away.

Commander Erwin charges forward.

"So we still have to deal with the Armoured Titan."

Kahl's horse, Stal, gallops forward with Erwin. "Wait, this insanity wasn't of the plan. Why are you leading a battalion of Titans?"

"It's our only chance at stopping the Colossal and Armoured Titans dead in their tracks."

A third horse joins the group. Tears well in Eren's eyes, when he recognises Hannes: so he came to rescue him too. Hannes grabs Eren by the shirt, rolling him and the magnet upright on the horse, putting him in sitting position behind Kahl.

Hannes snickers. "What are you doing, hanging upside down? It always has to end up this way, doesn't it? Armin and Mikasa rushing to your rescue. You'll have to thank Miss Kōzuki too, you know. She helped out a great deal this time."

Even though Eren is glad that Hannes is cutting his restraints, he can't get rid of the overwhelming feeling that something is going to go wrong. He spits out his gag.

"Dammit Hannes, now is not the time. Why are you here: you're an engineer, not a soldier."

"Nah, I'm thinking it's time I give the Titans a little payback."

But Eren's not the only one pleading. Behind him, Kahl argues with Commander Erwin.

"There are too many of them."

Eren shares Kahl's concern, he can't think straight within this panic of titans. But like always, Commander Erwin is as fearless as ever.

"The Survey Corps has handled this many before."

"But not the new MP soldiers. We've got time, at least get rid of all the abnormals?"

"No. It's too risky."

Noticing Eren's concern, Hannes tries to ease Eren's woes.

"Commander, with all due respect, I think that Miss Kōzuki may be right. Please reconsider."

Commander Erwin lets out a deep sigh.

"Fine, but don't get ahead of yourself. Take down only the Titans that you can handle."

Kahl chuckles at Commander Erwin's submission to the masses.

"Huh, guess this is my moment to surpass you as the Survey Corps Commander."

But Commander Erwin keeps looking onwards, shouting past Kahl's jest to all his troops.

"Cut down the Titans' numbers to half their amount. And don't break formation."

Hannes propels himself off his horse with his ODM gear, with Kahl following. 

"Miss Kōzuki, give me a hand with organising the troops."

"Yes sir." Kahl returns a smirk, then winks back to Eren.

Their motions are in sync, no doubt the two engineering-heads chatted up beforehand. But this only uplifts Eren. There really are people willing to make a change.

He shuffles up Kahl's horse, taking Stal's reigns. And once he knows he's steady, he glances back to the Titans.

Blades slice their arms first with Kahl's team acting as decoys while Hannes squad amputates their legs. They rinse and repeat the same brutal but efficient motion, culling half the population. Eliminating all the tall Titans Eren can see.

Kahl's lodges her blades in the sturdy shoulders of the medium-sized Titans. With her special grappling hooks she uses them as anchors to glide past the Titan line in seconds, regrouping with Hannes.

The Titans spread out, most of them still on their trail; the Survey Corps formation remains strong. Kahl's plan is successful so far, and for a moment Eren lets his worries sink to the back of his mind.

"Commander, it's working."

Erwin only keeps an impassive face, looking back at the weakened Titan line. Can't he just be glad that all the Titans are at least stumpy? Eren glances over the formation one more time, focusing on the back row of Titans. But the revelation hits him: there is one tall Titan still remaining. And its hallowing smile shivers down his spine.

Walking steadily with its emaciated body, the Titan glares at Eren with blood-filled eyes. The permanently open lips exposing both its taunting teeth and gruelling gums. The Titan that haunted his dreams; the one that took his mother's life.

Out of all possibilities, the smiling Titan is here. Here to take away someone he loves.

Expertly planned, the smiling Titan pushes over one of the smaller Titans, causing Kahl's hook to dislodge, flinging her to the centre of the Titan hoard. And in one swift motion, the smiling Titan lunges, clamping their jaws around Kahl. Only her sword escapes, spinning through the air before it's crushed under the stampede of enormous feet.

Hannes dashes forward, but the smaller, toppling Titans lash out, assaulting the rest of the Survey Corps. Commander Erwin roars against their screams.

"Hold formation."

And now Eren remembers how miserable this world really is. So much so that it leaves the Survey Corps shaking, just like Eren's hand. But he has to take hold, gripping down hard, he bites in.

"No Yeager, don't."

* * *

**New World Order**

Kallen is wary when aiming her triggers now. Crossing the mist-filled alleyway down the middle and level to the rooftops. The hooks attaching to the very end of the buildings.

The fog curls in front, and Kallen dives to roll onto the Cloud Disruptor. Star rushes past, not stopping, a feet Kallen could never risk. There are majors differences between Star and herself. One, that woman has years of experience with the gear. Two, Star's athletic abilities seem to outway that of an Olympian like Irvana. And for her small frame, Star is as strong as Gwidon. Kallen however, is just glad her military training days allowed her to survive running marathons.

The red LED signal glows continuously in the dark. Star is luring Titans, acting as a decoy to give hope to Kallen. Yet, her burden might be too great. Chumming both Kallen and a large cannon. It's definitely slowed them down, making it feel like forever since they left the Shield Wall. However, that does give Kallen confidence that they are nearing the train station.

But any confidence is faint in the fog, outweighed by Kallen's need to peer into the dark alleyways of the city.

She notices the street corner's edge. Sharp, and covered in blood. Like someone slammed into the edge. Maybe pushed back from an explosion. Or maybe the ODM gear failed one of the Core soldiers, slamming them into the edge to split in two.

Kallen can't worry about things like that. She springs off the Cloud Disruptor, with a boost from her new boots, letting the automatic skeleton dance her through the air, joy alleviating her fear. Her damaged ODM gear is still reliable, now that she's got the hang of it. But that doesn't stop the creeping thoughts. Right now the ODM gear is the only thing keeping her alive in this foggy wasteland, and accidental collisions would more likely be her end than any Titan.

She catches another glowing sight in the distance. The flickering jitters; the pattern of buildings lit in flames. Though far, it is in their direction, with the fog getting thinner and thinner.

The fog gets so thin that Kallen can see Star stopping off low. Following, Kallen manages to land upright before taking in the sight. All the buildings in view are short, and given the thinner fog, it becomes obvious. They are now standing close to the coast, hearing the ocean waves crash into concrete.

A soldier with similar gear to Star, jumps up into the air, killing the seemingly only Titan left. No help required.

Metal squeals.

The rushing sound zooms underneath with a familiar attack to the ears, pushing Kallen's hair back with the fog. A cargo train bursts along the railway, squealing to a stop below. Allowing the soldiers on top to jump off with the ODM gear.

They have reached the station.

The large area adjacent to the track is in shambles. The town in pieces due to the large collateral damage of an explosion. Or from a similar cascade of smaller detonations, leaving only Titans clambering over the debris, eager to eat the new feed brought by the train.

Star doesn't make any motion of engaging with the enemy. Instead, detaching the Gurren's laser cannon from her back and leaving it next to the cargo. Done with carrying Kallen's weight. Only watching the train's retaliation against the Titan threat.

A Knightmare Frame stretches itself out from the train roof. It's surface coating a Parkerized shiny black that shimmers against the white lighting emitting from the train. And as though springing for a high jump, it prongs into the clearing of rubble, outstretching its arms to reveal a buzzing red chain-sword. And with impossible reaction times, the Knightmare cleaves the heads off the nearby Titans. Each swing as devastating as the last, letting the experienced pilot delve further and further into the fog.

The train doors open. And to Kallen's disappointment, there is a lack of civilian presence. More soldiers swarm out to the Knightmare, with only a few splitting off to locations still in Kallen's sight – where other soldiers cluster.

The dock may be far, but Kallen can make out soldiers above the tracks, slashing at a Titan as small as the buildings, preventing it from tearing into the rails. With it toppling over, they try their luck on a fat Titan with the proportions of a satellite dish. It's putting an early stop to the train line that bends to follow the coast, no wonder the soldiers are desperately grappling to kill it.

Waves splash over them, and the soldiers flinch back. A towering Titan, with little fat and no visible bones, heaves out from the ocean, easily reaching the track to swipe at the soldiers. Its eminent height makes everyone retreat in fear, leaving the fat Titan to rest.

The towering Titan rests their arms on the track, with pleased eyes. Seeing no other soldiers in reach, it recedes back into the water, never showing the beginning of its knees.

And like before, the pool of water returns to its normal raging current, like the hidden Titan was never here.

Star follows the line of sight, her voice quiet and precise to explain the monstrosity. "That's a 25-metre Titan. They patrol the ocean floors along the coast, and since they've destroyed all motor highways bridging the water, we have no way to attack them. And we can't even think about leaving. Marley's troops are a front to a perimeter of Titans all around Norwa Gateway, hidden in the Colossal Cloud. We're trapped in this pen."

Kallen pauses in her stance, the severity of the words hitting her. Because Star has to wrong, there needs to be a way for Kallen to link back up with U.F.N headquarters. She needs to join the fight against the Colossal Titan.

Desperately she fumbles with her recollection of the area.

Norwa Gateway: it curves around a smaller island, that held a motorway connecting from Norwa Gateway to an emptier countryside. But having no well-defined isthmus, walking over to either side of the mainland would be an impossible trek.

How about the tracks? There are two train lines, intersecting at one spot next to the Centrum. This train line is close to the Core's base, which is next to the Centrum, so Kallen may very well be standing over the intersection. Counting the visible carriages, she tallies enough for four trains. Definitely not enough to take everyone out of the city, but they are still the sturdiest vehicle for escaping.

The train carts in operation are transporting cargo which won't be necessary for an escape, so they could reach even higher speeds. Provided they get rid of all the Titan's barricading the ends.

The current train arrived from inside the town. On the track leading from the docks to the Centrum, to the forest end. With only stops inside the city, that track is of no use.

The train hoots, making clear its departure. The track shifts, the train engine rumbles. Sliding along to the outer path connecting the West Coast to the East Coast, looping around the Mound. If Kallen's side is anything to go by, then the 25-metre Titans have locked down the East too. 

The fog displaces, and the train whistles, building up speed until it thrusts into the denser haze. Fading into the grey.

Kallen collapses to her knees. Who is she kidding, there's no way to escape this hell, even If she did make a run for it. 

"Mikasa, what took you so long."

The soldier from earlier hops up to their rooftop, not leaving the others. They must be in charge of protecting the station. He takes off his goggles, revealing his eyes. They're friendly enough to Star, but his frown widens into a smirk when he notices Kallen.

"Sasha told me about you. The Gurren pilot. Ha, you look even stupider with our gear on."

"Connie, that's enough. "

"Yeah, yeah." He shifts his weight to avoid clanging his gear. And easily, he sits on top of the roof, kicking his legs over the edge.

"So you want to protect her, aye. What's the point? It doesn't bring Kahl back."

Kallen tries to hide the alarm bells ringing out her heart. Kahl is not a common name. Just like Eren, these Core soldiers are spouting her ancestor's name as if they were longtime friends.

Yet again, Kallen is left unsatisfied. Connie reaches out to the clearing of rubble. His voice becomes meek at the destruction. "Look at this mess. Just when we had everything under control, another thunderstorm strikes, turning half our base's population into Titans. And what are we calling it? An accident. The result of our poor quarantining of at-risk civilians. Yeah right. This is just like Ragako. We heard that roar, everyone did."

"One Titan roared, and never during any of the lightning strikes. Connie, we have seen no more activity from the Mound. In all likelihood, they are stuck under the Colossal Titan."

"Yeah right. I almost forgot, our higher-ups are totally not lying about everything."

Star shakes her head in annoyance.

"Just keep on the down-low of classified information."

"These aren't secrets worth hiding."

Connie spits out his tongue like a child, but he's of a similar mind to Kallen: it's obvious what's really going on and hiding any information of the Titans now would just be paranoia.

ODM gear ripples the fog. Kallen twists her head to catch the soldier creeping up behind her. Connected to their ODM gear, a pistol presses up against Kallen's back. She remains still but isn't worried. The soldier looks to Star, needily.

"Mikasa, you're back?"

"Louise, I have everything under control."

"Look, I'm not against your opinion to keep the Gurren pilot. But you've got to come back to base. We have no wireless contact, and the chain of command has fallen with Infinity not returning from his objective. All signs point to the Core failing. It's time for the Survey Corps to take control and who better to lead us than you."

Star remains silent, not turning away from the Core's distant conflict with the Titans. By the distant commotion, it seems the battle has ended. No Titan ever reaching the train station thanks to the effort of the Knightmare Frame and soldiers. Yet it is weird that Louise, Connie, and Star never made an effort to join the skirmish. Kallen focuses on the wired-skeleton they all wear.

There's a pattern. All the soldiers calling Star – Mikasa – have simpler ODM gear: no control monitors, or electrical cable coat their exoskeletons and no AI to assist them in movement. They must be the original crew for this unique technology. And Marley's Emperor, Sigismund, must have taken control of the project, using it as a last-ditch effort to make soldiers manage the city, causing a rift between his inventory.

And if Sigismund was preparing this weaponry, then that meant all along he knew what the Titan threat would look like. It doesn't surprise Kallen, considering how stocked up the city was. Just another reminder that Norwa Gateway's tragedy is all because of Marley's resistance to the U.F.N. Failing all the soldiers here. It doesn't remove her blame for Rector's grief, but it does put another name to Jade's killer.

The silence lasts for long enough, letting Connie sarcastically interject in Star's place. "I see you're not done with letting Flotch get inside your head. Listen Louise, it's best to let the Modern Core do all the hard work, and we can do what we do best: deal with the Titans."

"If we let Marley take the reigns here, we'll be ravaged by the rest of the world as soon as the fog lets up."

Star sighs. "Louise, that's enough. I'm not doing anything. Now tell me, has Hange come up with a solution for what to do with Kōzuki?"

"Not yet. Jost wouldn't agree to anything unless he interrogated the Gurren pilot himself."

"Then keep working on one. We still have work to do."

"But Levi's dealing with all the Titans at the Forest. And Zero's in charge of protecting sectors close to the base."

Kallen glances back to the Knightmare returning from its killing spree. The fighting style was very reminiscent of her old enemy: Suzaku must be the pilot of that Frame. The familiarity brings her a warm feeling.

"It is true that Zero has just taken care of all the new Titans next to the base, but there's something we're all forgetting."

Star points to the distant building on fire.

"Kallen, we're heading out to that burning building. The one up along the coast."

Louise forgets about her pistol, catching her throat as she pleads to Star.

"There's no need to fight there. Armin already got all the info we could about Marley's Emperor before the palace lit up in flames. Admit it. You're just wasting time to protect the Gurren pilot."

Star grabs Louise's shoulders. Her voice is panicky and desperate.

"All I want is for this war to end."

And just like that, Louise shuts up.

Star recollects themselves. "Connie, get Hange to find a solution and fast."

"Alright, alright."

Connie lifts himself up, rubbing his head. Proceeding to deal with the Gurren's laser cannon.

Star makes her way back to the rooftop edge, beckoning Kallen to follow. But Kallen can't leave without a word.

"Wait, Star."

Kallen grabs hold of Star who still manages to keep their patience.

"I know you want to save me for your promise to Jade. But no one else is going to accept that justification. So, if you want to save me, then you must mould me."

Star gives her a confused glance.

"My brother did it before and then Zero, for the Rebellion against Britannia. Trust me, the only way the U.F.N Resistance can succeed is if you bend me to its will. So just tell me where I need to stand in all of this?"

Star doesn't respond to Kallen, down-casting her goggles in disappointment, before heading into the fog. Without a reply, Kallen is left to work out her place in this conflict alone.

A forest lies South-West, all exits blocked. The train line is rendered useless, and the Colossal is to the East. There is no way out, but Kallen's not trapped in a pen, just the latest victim of Sigismund's thorough planning.

She jumps off with Star, into the flames. Again, leaving the other soldiers to the smog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Core is split between the U.F.N Resistance, Marley’s troops, and the Survey Corps. Infinity, the current leader, has gone missing and Star would rather leave the mess for later. Which means Kallen has continue battling the Titans at the burning palace.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment.
> 
> Next week I'll update a chapter of A World Without Fear: Post Requiem.


	8. Colossal Collapse

**Flashback to Paradis**

The pines flash past, and Mikasa spins. The fear and anticipation keep her dread at bay. Hannes promised her he'd protect Eren, just before the Corps split into two squadrons. They'll be on the other side of the forest, Reiner and Bertolt can't escape. She keeps her pace, letting Historia, Jean, Connie, Sasha and Armin follow in tandem.

Did that girl do it? Kahl, did she rescue Eren?

A grovelling roar pierces the air, letting the trees spin the direction of the echo in any way the bark pleases. The trees shuffle in front. In reflex, Mikasa darts to the side, witnessing the beast burst through the leaves, making its entrance.

An abnormal Titan, it hangs on the trees with sharp claws and even sharper fangs that jut out a disproportionately large head. Mikasa prepares her strike, pointing her blades against its nape.

"Wait, this is Ymir." Connie snaps Mikasa out her trance-like-planning. That Titan is Ymir?

Well, Ymir bops her head sharply to each of them. One by one. Like she's searching. Her gums are exposed, showing her pointy teeth – not exactly preparing for a touching reunion.

However, Historia catches up from behind, almost gliding into a hug. "Ymir."

Why is Ymir in her Titan form? Did she battle Reiner? Then why is she waiting here?

No. Wait.

Ymir pounces, leaping off the tree, opening her mouth wide. Historia's eyes widen in shock as the massive teeth clamp down over her. Ymir's lips pucker over her small body before swallowing her whole.

Mikasa charges forward, but Ymir's Titan darts backwards, climbing higher and higher into the trees. Connie slashes the leaves that block their view.

"Dammit, what the hell Ymir. You get captured and now this?"

Sasha turns to Armin in terror. 

"Is she the enemy now? That can't be?"

"It should have been obvious from the start. Ymir was always looking back to Reiner and Bertolt's location."

Jean slings past them. "Don't just stand there, chase her."

He's exactly right. Mikasa swings through the woods, chasing after Ymir, leaving her friends behind. But Ymir climbs too high, having the advantage.

Is Historia dead? No, Ymir wouldn't do something like that. Flashes of when Annie ate Eren appear in her mind. That's it, Ymir's keeping Historia in her mouth so that she can take her away. And that means she doesn't trust the Survey Corps. Ymir has been on the Titan's side all along.

The Canopy gets thinner and thinner, and Ymir manages to increase the distance between them. Even with all her speed, Mikasa has lost Ymir. Dammit, where are her friends? They're ahead, down the trees. Mikasa has to regroup; she needs to make sure Eren is safe.

She descends back to Jean and the others. Where are they heading anyway? And just then, Mikasa catches sight of them. Reiner and Bertolt, they're flailing around in panic.

In her strange black uniform, the soldier Kahl splits off in the opposite direction with Eren on her back. So she's kept to her word. Then if Eren is safe, it's time to deal with the traitors.

Reiner, Bertolt, everything that happened in Shinganshina was their fault. The ones who caused that boulder to crush their house, trapping Carla underneath. Do they even understand all the pain they've caused? What it felt like as a kid to watch that horrible smiling Titan tear through Carla like an afternoon snack. How much it scarred Eren.

Mikasa charges down to slice Reiner. A kick slams into her side. Shoving Mikasa into a nearby tree, and flinging her attacker backwards. Bertolt.

Resting herself up on a nearby branch, she readjusts her gear, wasting valuable seconds, before shuffling forward again. The traitors flee, trying to make a break outside the forest.

Jean's scream utters through the woods. "Come of guys. There's no need to fight, weren't we friends?"

Reiner stops on a trunk, shaking like crazy. What the hell is wrong with him.

Bertolt rushes into Reiner. "Not now. Not now. Snap out of it."

"Dammit. I'm sorry Bertolt, my head's in the clear now."

Reiner grapples away again, but not without turning his head back to Jean.

"Stop kidding yourselves. It was me. I'm the one who killed Marco. So let's do it. Let's all kill each other."

Jean thrusts past Mikasa. "Dammit. You bastards."

Mikasa matches his speed, reaching the edge of the forest. Reiner and Bertolt have no more ground to move. For all their running it'll do no good. They can't dodge them now.

It grovels again. Above.

Mikasa flinches back, dragging Jean with her. Ymir's clenched jaws warp the air like a battering ram, blocking their escape. Had Ymir tailed them the entire time?

Mikasa has to eliminate her quick, before Reiner and Bertolt escape.

Ymir's long nails bend back as she catches herself from sliding to the ground. And she pounces again, swinging her arms in the air wildly.

That's it. Ymir can't use her mouth. Mikasa charges forward, directly at Ymir's head, landing on her giant teeth. But she's safe, Ymir wouldn't risk harming Historia. Instead, Ymir catches herself on the nearby tree branch, but it's too late. Mikasa propels herself forward, to where Reiner and Bertolt await.

Blood gushes out of Reiner's hand as he jumps out of the forest. And then lightning strikes.

The bulky-clad Armoured Titan fixes itself on the ground, ploughing through the fields of grass. The Survey Corps has lost its advantage. Bertolt hides ontop the Armoured Titan as Ymir darts past Mikasa, attaching to Reiner's now-massive back.

No. They've done it. The ones who killed a third of humanity, everyone in Shinganshina, have escaped.

* * *

Kahl takes a breath, filled with fleshy acid. Her eyes shoot open, her body jumps up, causing eruptions in the melting liquid. She's in a Titan's stomach.

She panics. Another breath. She splashes her arms through the sludgy soup. She's in acid, although not strong. Irritant to the skin, yes, but not burning. The sheets of viscous saliva are worse, wrapping her in a cocoon. She struggles, pulling out some of her limbs. Enough to rip off the suffocating strands over her face.

The Titan is running; she can tell as the surrounding stomach is continually bouncing into the ribcage. Her skin irritates against the frenzied bouncing of acid. Kahl keeps her eyes, nose, and mouth shut. And in the wet womb, she sinks into a sense of calm.

She remembers reading reports on the Survey Corps previous expedition. Among them, there have been numerous cases where a member was recovered from the Titan after it was killed.

She could rest easy knowing that Erwin's squad was right outside, she just had to wait. And wait. Wait for her help in this floating pool of death.

Did time even pass? A harsh wave of acid rains down on her.

Kahl panics. She can't just wait around for death?

The Titan could be diverting from the path, stranding her alone with no backup.

Records report that only one person has ever been able to survive the regurgitation of a Titan. But it was 70 years ago, and that was because they were a baby in a womb. She had no protection like that. People get swallowed whole by Titan's all the time, and they never come back. That inevitably means this stomach is killing her. Whether from the acid, muscle contractions, or drowning – she was going to die here.

What would her last moments be?

Is she destined to regret all the dreams she'll never see-through? To die in the Survey Corps in less than an hour, never getting to converse with that other Japanese survivor? Never finding Erwin's truth?

Kahl recoils from another wave. An indication that the Titan is more frantic, excited.

The outside world is too harsh for her, wrenching her gut. Kahl needs something physical to clamp her down in this hell even if it is someone's remains. Anything to keep her focus before the insanity kicks in. She searches in the surrounding bowl before plunging into the vat of liquid, holding her breath but finding nothing but agitation. Her hopes crumble, still, Kahl seeks on.

And breaking out the dark liquid, clambering the sides of the stomach, her hands graze over something shiny and metal wedged in the lining of the stomach. The shape is weird, like a shard growing out a metal box.

Kahl pulls on it, keeping the device close to her chest. It budges, ripping from the fleshy weed of Titan cells.

It's real, she can feel it. The sharp end allows Kahl to tear into the stomach, keeping herself above the liquid.

Kahl tells herself, again and again: she'll be fine. She'll be fine. She'll be fine.

A loud thundering repeats against the Titan's stomach, coming from outside. Kahl hears it. A rally of slashes, invisible, but furious.

A gash rips open, letting light sneak into the darkness. Something pulls on Kahl, her head bursting into the outside world, allowing acid to spill onto the grass zooming away from her.

With a grunt, they heave her out. Kahl looks above to her rescuer. Ginger hair and a freckled face. Captain Hannes?

"You're a brave kid for wanting to kill a Titan from the inside out, but you better leave it to us, veterans."

"You're brilliant. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Hannes laughs, showing hints of furious relief, gliding away from the stampede of Titans. The smiling Titan still alive, not bothered a bit by the contents of its stomach leaking past their feet. It slumbers back, slowing its pace so that the other Titans cover its front. Only now Kahl notices how soaking she is.

So Hannes saved her life. He had acted quickly and by the books, organising the retreating soldiers to distract the smiling Titan from behind the Titan line, leaving the belly exposed for Hannes to make his move. The ingenuity, just what Kahl would expect from the captain of the engineering Garrison.

Hannes plops her down onto Stal's long back. The soaked magnet, realigning her on the saddle, anchors her behind Eren. He's still here. So the stampede is that bad they can't even send another party back to the Wall.

Eren steals a look at her, biting into his hand. He keeps biting his hand, letting blood ooze out and steam rise into the air.

"No, no, no. Why is it not working? I need to kill that Titan."

He turns to Kahl with a lost expression of shame. Hannes calls from his horse.

"Calm down Eren. I managed to stop that Titan from taking another victim today and I swear that Titan won't see tomorrow."

Eren seems to calm down from Hannes, which reminds Kahl. How is Erwin doing? He keeps riding forward; that's so like him. Did he even notice? Erwin carries on without a care in the world. Only briefly glancing back. But maybe he also curls his lips a bit.

But Kahl shies away. She doesn't want to distract anyone any more than she already has. She looks at her hand, to the object she pulled out the Titan: a metal box with grooves on the front, and a long antenna, like an ant. Shards of blue crystal prolong the sides and back, like wrappings to shield the device. Maybe like how Annie's crystal keeps her sealed off.

"What's that?" Eren asks with the same puzzlement. Still, Kahl clicks the exposed trigger on the side. Nothing happens.

"It was in the Titan's stomach, but I've seen this before. Jesse had one just like it?"

Eren locks his eyes onto Kahl, but their staredown doesn't last long. Commander Erwin screams from the front.

"All soldiers, braze for impact. The Armoured Titan is up ahead."

The Armoured Titan charges towards them, with eyes lighting up upon noticing Eren. Like ants biting at skin, no amount of grappling or slashing form the lagging scouts stop him. And most horrifying, Reiner doesn't slow down but hurries his pace, on a collision course for their stampede.

* * *

The tongue keeps her pressed into the roof of the giant mouth. Historia is able to breathe just, trying desperately for any gasp she can muster.

Ymir just ate her. But why?

It's only been a few moments, but the roof opens again, pulling her outside in a cocoon of mucus. She sputters out the last of the Titan spit and opens her eyes to the world. She's on top of the Armoured Titan, held up high by one of Ymir's Titan hands.

Footsteps pummel into the ground, stomping the unkempt grass. The Armoured Titan — Reiner — is sprinting in his Titan form, fleeing for his life, Bertolt resting on the other shoulder, keeping a worrying glance towards Historia. And then there's Ymir, hanging off the back like a giant infant, still in her Titan form.

She can see so much from the vantage, but the Titan grip traps her.

Historia distracts herself from the noise, gazing out to the sky beyond. Pink fills the clouds, glistening off the rocky mountains. The group runs past a waterfall and the large lake it flows into. The rare oasis lying outside any land Historia has ever visited, in the lands no longer tamed by humanity.

So this is Wall Maria?

All the sensations are beautiful and new, but it doesn't quell her confusion.

Ymir pops out from the back of her Titan, gagging for breath, while strands of flesh still connect her to her Titan. Historia's heart melts at seeing Ymir's anxiety-inducing glance.

"Sorry for eating you like that. I bet you're mad at me."

"What is this? What are you doing? We came here to rescue you. You and Eren."

"Damn, you going to be annoying like that girl before? I don't need rescuing."

Ymir hides their face, suppressing whatever pain they can't show her. What is it: being in Titan territory, betraying her friends, fear of Reiner and Bertolt?

"There's no future within the Walls. Historia, you have to leave with Reiner and Bertolt beyond the Walls. Don't worry, out there no one will say you were better off not being born."

Bertolt grits his teeth. All Historia needs to recognise the lie. Although, why does he look so helpless? Isn't he the enemy from outside the walls: The Titans? Historia rages.

"Yeah, I'm sure the Titan's won't have time to say that when they're so busy eating me."

Ymir doesn't respond, always obfuscating the truth. Historia tries to keep calm.

"Everything you're saying isn't making sense. Could it be that Bertolt and Reiner are threatening you?"

Bertolt rubs his face, before scurrying under Reiner's chin.

"No, it's the other way round. She threatened us."

Historia has tried too hard to cover up for Ymir in front of Hange, Erwin, and the rest of the Survey Corps. No way she's going to let Ymir be humanities enemy now. No matter what Ymir says next.

"The truth is —"

Ymir's eyes widen as though she had the most wonderful idea. "Yeah, I rescued you to save myself."

What a lie. Historia doesn't even say anything, only keeping a disappointing look.

Ymir winces, not facing Historia in shame.

Historia tries to pry out of Ymir's grip, not caring that she makes next to no progress.

"If you don't tell me the truth, then I'll do something drastic."

"Like what? Will you ask me to let you die for the Survey Corps again?"

Is she referring to that snowy night? But that was before she realised how much Ymir meant to her.

"No. I don't want that. I just want to trust you."

Ymir shivers into a laugh. A laugh so on edge that it couldn't be called human. Yet it was honest.

"Maybe I don't want anyone else to die."

Ymir's eyes turn downcast, and at that moment, Historia understood. Ymir was stuck too, stuck between fate.

Are all Historia's preparations to bring Ymir home for nothing? No matter what she does, it feels like everything she's ever loved is slipping out her grasp. And now Ymir is making a choice herself. 

Follow the Survey Corps or the Titans, and now Historia is stuck right in the middle.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

* * *

Historia could remember resting ontop the Wall in defeat. She had lost Ymir and was feeling the sting of betrayal. Connie was muttering to himself, unable to believe in anything. Historia was left alone in distraught among the resting injured.

That's when the girl came along the Wall. Kahl Kōzuki was an MP soldier that had heard urgently of the news of a breach in Wall Rose and had come to help the Survey Corps. Although from her looks, it was more likely she was tempting desertion. Her uniform wasn't standard procedure, the Corps jacket a dark black, with the Wings of Freedom emblem only jutting beneath the collar. To Historia, it was the make-up clothes of a rich child trying desperately to emanate a real soldier. Though that turned out not to be important because the way Kahl approached people, looking them patiently in the eye, with a respectful nod and warm blush, even when things were so dire, reminded Historia of a memory long forgotten about a loving sister she used to have. It drew Historia towards her, thinking that Kahl could solve her insurmountable problems. And that's why Historia joined her in conversation with Armin, the first person to greet Kahl.

Kahl was looking for that Captain Mike Zacharias who heroically bought time for the 104th cadets, including Historia, to escape the Titan ambush the day before. Kahl feared the worst, and maybe she might have briefly thought to herself that she was too slow, or hadn't done enough. Unfortunately for Kahl, no one had seen him since. And in this world that only meant one thing. And in the tragedy, Historia's needs would have to wait. Instead, she consoled Kahl who broke down in tears, drowsily petting an equally sombre horse that Kahl would insist they call Stal. But Kahl wouldn't linger in her regret for long – because of Armin.

"Pushing yourself so hard again for the sake of humanity. We've only known each other for a short time, but I can tell it's people like you that keep us going. Can you please lend us your strength?"

He spoke to Kahl about his plight, the Survey Corps plight, and that moved her. Convincing Kahl to became just as eager as him; to help in any way she could, her eyes lighting. Then Mikasa finally woke up from the injury she received, still lifeless from the explosion the Colossal Titan left behind. And from the lost look of Mikasa's eyes, Historia felt a wave of defeat herself. Like Mikasa was passing the fear of loss onto her. For Mikasa would leave Historia alone with the pain when a veteran soldier, Captain Hannes, of the Engineering Corps, checked up on her and Armin, knowing them from the destruction of Shinganshina. Relighting a spark of hope in each of them and, maybe it was an engineering thing, but Captain Hannes even managed to banter with Kahl about her strange ODM gear.

The injured Hange woke up out of her fever-like dream, no doubt plotting a counterattack even in her sleep. Upon noticing Kahl, she stared in astute shock.

"It's you."

"Captain Hange. Armin and I have determined that it be best to chase after Eren now."

"Ah, yes. So Reiner and Bertolt escaped with both Eren and Ymir outside towards Wall Maria, without horses. From what we've learned in Eren's experiments, it is most likely they'll tire out quickly. That means they'll have to find somewhere safe to camp. If we look beyond our Wall, we can notice the forest of giant trees. What better place to recuperate than there."

Mikasa became eager. "So Eren is still within reach."

"That's all good and all. But that means the second we start moving the enemy will run out again. And then we're all in the same boat. Running into Titan invested lands is suicide. I read over Erwin's latest expeditions. The only way they can even reach halfway to Wall Maria is by a sturdy supply line connecting all the ruined villages along the edges between districts to the mountainside. If the enemy has the advantage, there's no way we're even bringing our captured back, let alone subduing the Titans."

Kahl was right, even speculating the logistics, deadset in contemplating a plan to save both Ymir and Eren. While Hange mulled in thought, through glasses, her eyes catching something in the others.

"You have a suggestion Kahl, don't you?"

"Yes, but it's risky. I'll pose as a spy and distract those Titan Shifters long enough to steal Eren away."

A voice boomed from behind.

"Rejected."

"Erwin, I swear. You've got to stop sneaking up on me."

Commander Erwin had brought out all the troops from Trost and even more amazingly managed to sneak them past all the personal distracted by Hange's planning.

"Out here it's Commander, Kōzuki."

"Funny. But I'm only accepting that if you make me a scout."

"This is no time for games. Everyone, we are on the counterattack. The Titans have stolen our Titan Shifter — Eren Yeager — because they are afraid. And due to their poor planning, they won't expect our attack straight away."

So they're going to do something about Eren and Ymir. After all the agonising hours on hours of waiting. Historia bounced up to get a word in, but everyone's attention was brought on to Kahl once more.

"Erwin. You sent me on a mission to tail Annie Leonheart. Ordered me to gain rapport. I can use that now. What's worth more: the life of one measly girl or the lives of all your soldiers here."

The veterans, the extra military police force, and even a newly arrived, blending-in Sasha were anxious at Kahl's bashful and demanding display. Behaviour unbecoming of a soldier, and in front of Commander Erwin himself. The only reason she was still standing must've been due to familial reason, but even that had its limits. Everyone stood in nervous hight in await to see what Commander Erwin would do next.

"If you die, all the enemies inside the Walls will bear down on the Survey Corps, finally getting their much-desired excuse, hiding us from the truth forever. Are you prepared to give us all up to retrieve the Titan Shifter."

That's when Historia noticed it. The burning red glow of Kahl's eyes. The shinning that Kahl had when she conversed with Mikasa, staring fiercely into Erwin's own, and then at Sasha's inappropriately loud unravelling of her extra rations.

"I could have left the Walls. Find Jesse in all this mess. And dammit I thought about it. But I didn't, because I believe in the Survey Corps. You know me, Erwin. I'm not in cahoots with the other Nobles that want our blood. I want us to succeed with all my heart. Didn't you hear the plan? Let me do what I'm best at. Let me use the power of the Geass."

The power of the Geass. A strange thing that Erwin seemed to treat as cautiously as Eren's Titan, showing off a closer bond to Kahl than to any other old friend, even Section Commander Hange. It must connect to Kahl's red eyes. They didn't consistently glow like that, only when Kahl seemed most desperate.

"You know my power. Let's choose our future. That's what the Scouts do every day. We choose the fate of humanity. So let's look ahead at all the options and pick the best path forward to decide our fate."

"Do you expect my soldiers to rely on fate."

Erwin sighs, looking out to his soldiers, glancing on Historia momentarily, causing her to keep her best posture.

"Even when someone knows the inevitable, that doesn't translate to action. What it takes to cause the change that no one else can is one thing: heart."

Heart? Is that was Historia needed. Well, Kahl definitely showed her own, saluting in a crouched down bow.

"I promise you, Erwin Smith. I see futures of death in everyone's eyes. I can tell, I see it in your eyes too. But I've also seen hope in Armin's, of a better future. You just have to let me go. I will retrieve Eren Yeager of the 104th and put an end to the Colossal and Armoured Titan."

Erwin murmured over it to the anticipating shock of everyone. Because it became apparent, Kahl was no ordinary person. She was someone high ranking in the political world that even with the situation, Commander Erwin had to be wary. Although, if Historia's honest, her royal blood puts her in a higher pedestal and she would doubt Commander Erwin would react with the same patience. There's something else there, a bond, like Armin, Mikasa and Captain Hannes: an element of unwavering trust.

"Stand up Kōzuki. You have 15 minutes before we deploy. Rescue the prisoners then leave the Titans to us."

And then everyone was moving again. It was like everyone had forgotten about Ymir. Kahl made her way to her horse, preparing them on the elevator. All those words speaking of fate and destiny, it was like a calling to her. One chance to reach the future Historia dreamed of.

"Hey, wait. This Geass power, were you saying it could read our fates, then what does my future say?"

Kahl turned to her in sudden confusion, eyes reacting red. Just what Historia wanted.

"They captured two of us, not just Eren, but also Ymir. She's also a Titan Shifter. Even if the future doesn't look good can you save her too."

In her desperation of a plead, Historia stumbled on the Wall. Kahl caught Historia by the shoulders, bringing up the flashing visions of the sisterly figure in Historia's mind.

"I'll do what I can. But the harder part is bringing them home. You'll need to step up too. Who knows, at this rate the outside world may be better for a Titan shifter. The Walls are seeming less safe every day."

The red crow reflects in Kahl's eyes. That power, it's like she knows Historia's deepest fears. Her royal title revealed Historia knows it's not all going to be easy. That's when it popped up in Historia's head. That name. Frieda? But even now, she has to put that to the back of her mind, Ymir was more important.

"But what's going to happen?"

Kahl stared for a bit too long, matching Historia's desperation, then she warmed up. "Ahh. Don't worry. I promise you Historia I'm bringing you back Ymir."

Trusting that girl, Historia took that leap of faith, believing that the future would work out in her favour even though she had no guarantee that Commander Erwin wouldn't see Ymir as another enemy.

* * *

So it comes down to this. Is outside the Walls the only way to see the fate she wants? Kahl did make a promise, but how much should she really trust that. Kahl did say the outside world could be safer. And even if it isn't, could it not be worth trying? Maybe if it could avoid all the conflict with her friends, with the nobles in the Walls. Perhaps leaving could be worth it. Then again, she can't just betray the 104th. And now she's just as unsure as ever.

Historia could not bear it any longer. Mulling over her thoughts but never answering. She only knew one thing to be true. Ymir so lost and broken. She needs to tell her – to make sure she knows.

"No matter what. I will always be your ally."

Historia couldn't let Ymir's gasp go unnoticed, tearing up at the soft smile Ymir gives afterwards. If only it could be like this forever.

Metal string clangs next to Historia. A grappling line; the scouts are here. Ymir resides back into the nape of her Titan, just in time before Mikasa swings past, trying to get to Bertolt, but the Armoured Titan clasps his arms around his neck, shielding Bertolt inside.

* * *

Sasha swings forward off her horse onto the Armoured Titan, fully aware that Mikasa has already skimmed the distance.

But Sasha's careful. Too many things have sneaked past her, and she won't let Ymir's Titan form do the same. And on the point, Ymir starts swinging her arms chaotically, forcing Sasha to rethink her movements. Ymir's Titan form is small but quick, movements so jolting that they even force Historia to stuff herself in Ymir's hair.

Sasha trains her eyes on each swinging ally, searching for the 104th, her friends that Ymir is now attacking even if only to dissuade them.

Ymir may have her reasons but no matter what she's not stopping Sasha from apprehending Reiner and Bertolt. Sasha acts as a messenger in one mission and the next things she knows everyone's a Titan. She won't leave without answers, so why can't Ymir get off her back.

Why is Ymir going so far to protect Bertolt and Reiner anyway? What does she owe them?

Jutting over the Armored Titan's arm Sasha tries to pry back his elbow, but she finds no weak point. It looks like Bertolt is snuggly, closed-up tight. So Reiner is able to be gentle even in his Titan form? Does that mean he's able to sense her movements even when she's hanging off his Titan body? Sasha makes note to ignore that thought, but nothing stops her full understanding that what she's on top of, the Armored Titan, is her friend Renier.

Blades smash and crumple next to her. Connie and Jean try their hardest, but it's no use. Nothing breaks through Reiner's shielding. However, Mikasa is clean and precise, finding a gap between Reiner's fingers before jutting her sword to stab Bertolt. Sasha hears the clang of metal, a miss. However, Mikasa prepares to strike again, only making things worse.

Ymir lashes out, clawing over Reiner's head, forcing them all to bounce back, letting out a territorial roar. That was way more intense than before. Is Ymir pissed at Mikasa's killing attempt? That'd make sense. Although, Ymir's not the only one.

Mikasa glares back, finding her new target. Reiner and Bertolt are the ones who destroyed Shinganshina, her home. Sasha knows fully well how sore a topic that is for Mikasa, and for Ymir to get in the way of Mikasa's vengeance is bad news.

Sasha doesn't want any part of this. She hangs back ontop Reiner's shoulder blade. Mikasa is as rabid as a wild animal, and nothing will stop her from killing her prey. She only hopes that Mikasa will stop herself before the end, or let Sasha stop her.

Gauging the situation, Ymir was always strong even in the cadets. Able to outmanoeuvre everyone with her little mind games. And with the caveat of also being a Titan, this is only going to get more violent. It's impossible, Sasha can't sit in the sidelines. 

She jumps down to hold Mikasa back, but Mikasa breaks out into a volley, slicing the air at sonic speeds, carving out one of Ymir's small black eyes.

Ymir recoils back, though not in retreat. Sasha has to duck due to Ymir's speedy clambering over Reiner's head. So quick that Sasha is unable to hinder Ymir's immediate counterstrike. Ymir slaps the area just above Mikasa, but it's ineffective. Mikasa slides off Reiner under Ymir, moving back to Bertolt, striking through the gaps with her blade, trying to strike for blood.

Ymir turns clawing underneath her, forcing Mikasa back. And yet again they're back where they started. The fight is going in circles, pissed off by her lack of progress, Mikasa reels in at Ymir's other eye.

Metallic claws unsheathe from Ymir's nails, striking through the air. Mikasa spins with her gas on full thrust, changing her strategy, slicing up Ymir's arm, threatening to dissemble her limb. But with long fingers, Ymir stabs through her own bones and flesh, directly in the way of Mikasa's blades.

Mikasa slams into the claw, crashing from the force. Mikasa's grappling hook tears out from the giant muscle, jerking her in the reverse direction, slamming into the Armoured Titan. Mikasa recoils in pain, bracing herself into a crouch.

Sasha rushes towards Mikasa, not ready to let Ymir kill her best roommate. But by the time Sasha has Mikasa in her arms, Ymir is ready to strike again. Sasha braces herself to find Ymir pausing in threat. Unfortunately, this only encourages Mikasa to rip Sasha off in challenge, propelling herself into the air. She aims her full fury at Ymir, ignoring any of the numerous bruisings that must cover her body

Sasha has to cry out to her friend, the only thing she can do. Yet Historia beats her to it.

"Stop it. Don't kill each other."

Mikasa falters at Historia's pleas, but her face stays grim.

"Sorry. But I can't do that. I don't remember the Titans showing us any mercy when they came in hordes, eating my family. So decide Historia, are you with us or against us? Because the list of people I can care for grows shorter every day."

Ymir charges again in answer, so Sasha knocks Mikasa out of the way, raising her hands in surrender.

"Stop Ymir. You know Mikasa will kill you."

Historia joins in with her pleas. Ymir staggers, but Sasha's hindering seems to infuriate Mikasa even more. And in this anger, Mikasa pushes herself forward, her eyes foretelling death. Yet she's pulled back.

"Stop. We're only here to talk." It's Armin, wrapping his arms over Mikasa in an embrace, pulling her back, before appealing to Ymir.

"That's all we want. Just a chance to know why this is happening. We don't have to end up killing each other."

And through Armin's pain-stricken face, Mikasa stops. Ymir stops. And Sasha breathes in a false relief because she's shaking. Hysteria, failure, grief all mix into one. She got the chance, the chance to talk, but she knows it. It's clear Reiner and Bertolt's minds are already made up and that no amount of sweet talk can fix things. It's unbearable. Only Connie's voice cracking in the air can soothe her anxiety.

"You're kidding, right. Bertolt? Reiner? This whole time you kept quiet and deceived us. That's so cruel."

Sasha joins in with his wail.

"You guys. Tell us it's all a lie."

Jean leans in close, speaking almost whimsically.

"Oy, oy, oy. You think you can just keep running away? That's not going to happen. For three years, didn't we sleep under the same roof as comrades through thick and thin? Bertolt, your odd sleeping positions were truly an art form. We even tried using it to predict the weather. But you. To think you, the Colossal Titan could sleep like a log right next to your victims. What? Did Marco overhear you or something? Is that it?"

Jean hits the nail on the head. Bertolt may have been quiet, but he was always friendly, which is the most painful part. How could such a good friend be the terror of humanity? This realisation is why none of them can hold back their tears. Yet Connie speaks up through the hurt.

"Was everything just a lie? Remember we talked about surviving this together. That we'd grow old and someday we'd all go out for drinks together. Was everything all a lie? Was it? You guys, what were you thinking this whole time?"

Sasha can hear the sniffling from under Reiner's arms like Bertolt was breaking down from the grief too. But neither this noise or Ymir's grunting changes Mikasa's mind, who looks sourly at Sasha.

"What does it even matter anymore? Just focus on cutting open his neck. If you hesitate for even a moment, then you're dead. They're enemies of humanity. That's all there is to know."

Sasha feels Mikasa's pain. She really does. But those cruel words stir the air eerie, lighting the ambience ablaze into a long and extended wait for the pressure to build and build until not even Bertolt could take the silence.

"Tell me who. Who the hell would want to kill people by their own choice? Who the hell would like doing this sort of thing? Do you think I wanted to do this? People hate and despise us. We've done such terrible things. We deserve to die. Things we'll never be able to take back. And fuck, Marco. But we just couldn't come to terms with our sins. The only time we had some respite was when we pretended to be soldiers. That's not a lie. Connie. Jean. Sasha. We may indeed have deceived everyone, but it's not all a lie. We really considered you comrades. You're our precious friends. Neither Reiner or I have any right even to apologise, and I shouldn't even blame Kahl for tricking us. But someone, please. Someone find us."

No one will. That's the cruel joke. Everyone hesitates when they shouldn't, after all, there was nothing to do. Because knowing that Bertolt feels trapped doesn't change anything. Knowing that he still cares for them as friends doesn't change anything. It's always been that way; all their destinies decided at birth. Forcing them to walk a path they never wanted for themselves. If fate could change, it was only ever so slightly, and that right wasn't given to Sasha. She'll never be able to accept Bertolt's pain, and neither will the rest of the Survey Corps. Bertolt's crimes were far too great.

Yet Armin climbs closer to him, passing by Sasha, and then cupping his hands in extension to his lips to make sure he's heard, not deterred from speaking his mind. "Your acting like there's no other choice. Why do you get to decide that? There has to be a way, because Bertolt, it's not too late to just talk things out."

He talks so determinately like there's a way out this nightmare. Armin, still thinking of everyone, even after everything that's happened. Is that what Ymir is trying to do too? Are all her actions an attempt to spare Reiner and Bertolt from a haunting punishment. Ymir means well, of course, she does. That's her nature, but the thing is, if Reiner or Bertolt end up dying before escaping, then what was the point. They should give up instead. And if everyone else will beat around the bush, then it's up to Sasha to be plain.

"Reiner, Bertolt, just give up. Then surely we can all stay together, even if it is as prisoners."

Bertolt remains deaf to her last-ditch attempt, narrowly focusing on something in the distance.

"No. Someone has to be the one to stain their hands with blood. Reiner. Now. Throw me."

Throw? What does Bertolt mean? Sasha turns her head, zoning back into the shattering tumble of footsteps, catching sight of the second Survey Corps squadron and what they are leading straight towards them: a charging stampede of Titans.

Ymir flinches back, Historia grabbing on, and Sasha recoils from the stiff motion. Reiner's arm shifts backwards, squeezing his giant knuckles in, concealing Bertolt, and then as the Armoured Titan, Reiner pulls his reach as far back as possible before hurling it directly at the stampede. Sasha dashes with the movement, leaping with the arm, slicing her sword in the air, and that's the thing, she hits only air. Bertolt flings past.

And the last Sasha sees of his face is a stoic look of pure destruction. Bertolt is going to transform on top the entirety of the Survey Corps, not caring who he'll kill. Even his precious friends. It's coming down to this. The Titans won't stop until all of humanity is wiped out.

* * *

And just like that, Bertolt cuts through the air, knife in hand, following his line of sight to where he last spotted Eren. That's him, riding the horse up ahead on the front row. Bertolt doesn't want to question fate or why he's been giving this one last chance to capture Eren, but he'll give it all he has left.

Reiner has done so well to even get them this far with the Survey Corps right on their backs, but running directly into that rally of Titans is suicide. Bertolt has to go big. He'll blow this entire field to smithereens, and pick up the scraps later.

Erwin Smith rides ahead, bellowing loud even when he spots Bertolt. To think that this devil went as far to rally every pure Titan in the area against them.

Bertolt cuts his hand, feeling the blood ooze out of him. But it's not enough. It's still too recent since his last transformation. He won't have enough energy to blow away all the enemy. What can he do?

Bertolt descends further and further down, even Reiner's throw isn't on par. He won't be able to reach the line of Titans.

He looks to Eren again. Should Bertolt wait to get lower and kill as many surrounding soldiers as possible? No, what's the point. Maybe he'll take Armin's and Sasha's advice, just this once he'll unintentionally spare as many people as possible.

All that matters is getting Eren. He'll grab him himself. But in preparation, Bertolt spots her behind.

"Kahl, this is all your fault. Isn't it?"

* * *

"Squadron break. Make the Titans scatter." Kahl hears Erwin's voice bellow from the side. She hurries, storing the alien device into Stal's saddle, looking up to spot the Armoured Titan extending his arm far back. Has he chucked something in the air? No, it's someone.

Kahl calls out, no matter how late. "Eren. Hold on."

Lighting repels from the Earth, and an enormous weight presses down from the air. The Titan transformation burns the above air into a fiery ball, layers of flesh mashing together into a massive body, causing the sharp swiping of wind, lifting everyone into the air.

Coils of electricity pierce through Stal's saddle, bending and warping the metal. And just like that, the magnetic weight attaching Kahl to Stal vanishes. She grabs onto the fabric for dear life, but Eren is less lucky, flinging into the air, over towards the massive cloud of flesh forming right in front. From toes to legs, then pelvis to the abdomen. The tree-like appendages drag from the towering chest plummeting through the air letting the endoskeleton-head bear down judgement onto Kahl. And with a long arm reaching through the new clouds, the Colossal Titan snatches the helpless Eren with a new forming hand, suffocating him in a steaming embrace.

And then impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite Kahl's best efforts to go against fate, the Warriors have once again secured Eren.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment.
> 
> Next week I'll update a chapter of A World Without Fear: Norwa Gateway again. This chapter was supposed to contain the conclusion to the scene, but it became too long. If I manage to shorten it down to under 10,000 words, I'll add it back into this chapter.


	9. The wreckage

Waves of Earth break into the air, flowing into the array of soldiers. Everything is hot. Holding down and eyes shut tight, Kahl flattens herself to the forces bellowing into her. Her ears rush, pop, then ring. The discomfort pinging, Kahl presses her face against Stal's mane, who jerks back and forth. She can only sink with the odour of Stal's sweat, less potent than Titans, and matching Kahl's own terror.

All around, debris slams into her Military Police comrades. Many of whom she had met once or twice before, killed by Bertolt in the field behind. The breeze carries their screams, their destruction stumbling with the Titans.

Stal painfully keeps on the move, with the clashing of wind knocking them back. But they gallop and gallop until the air quiets and their saddle slips and everything flips upside down, to the grief of Kahl's stomach.

She waits in limbo to open her eyes. And after her third slow breath, she looks up to see that Stal is still upright, crouching behind uneven terrain. Kahl is the one upside down, hanging off the side with her magnetic harness only now deciding to work, keeping the saddle in place.

Is it over? For a moment, it felt like the very building blocks of nature were distorting. Even her gear stopped working for some time like the magnetic fields had diverted to a larger source.

It settles in the air, the scent of charred grass. Kahl hauls herself up Stal, witnesses the devastation.

The Colossal Titan's giant form splays above the ruptured terrain, face buried in the ground, where his blast must've knocked Stal back from the source, smashing the ground into craters. Horses and humans scatter in panic because, in the dust, flashes of red coincide with the tearing and grinding of teeth.

Although, even the Titans constricting the space can't spur Kahl to action. The only reason a Titan doesn't grab her is due to Stal who retreats, stepping to the side and carrying on with the sprint, on the lookout for Titans, very strictly following Mike's training even now.

And how Kahl would so want to follow Mike's advice too. Even if it's only the basics, she stretches to check on her ODM gear, chucking out the caught junk in the turbine, pulling up the grip on her blade, but it's a struggle even to twist her hand. She can press into the trigger, but her hand remains fixed in place. Not willing to release the grip, cowering in fright, like she's paralysed into the one motion.

Something stirs inside her mind. That smiling Titan, Bertolt: her consequences. The futures her Geass powers have shown. All for nought.

Because in the background, the Colossal Titan now lays within a swarm of ravaging, biting Titans, where Eren must be. They have him now, despite Kahl's best efforts.

Her body must understand the situation: that if her Geass doesn't work then neither should the rest of her. Stal stops on their own, and the Survey Corps crowd into the vicinity of broken rock looking on at the savage feast.

"Cometh are your soldiers, Dead for the dead."  
"Eat until there is no one left."

* * *

All of Sasha's sinuses clog up while galloping through the displacement of fresh air, kicked upwards by the vast haze of dust, now tainted with blood.

Sasha squints her eyes, unable to make out anything, her eyes stinging every time they adjust.

It's pandemonium being the first squadron. Assigned to capture the Titans, they've had to skirmish in the forest, chase after Reiner – distancing themselves further and further from Wall Rose and into Titan territory. Only for Reiner to throw Bertolt into the second squadron with a stampede of Titans charging right at them. The entire approaching field and everyone on it disappearing in a massive boom, only for Sasha to lose track of Reiner too in the wasteland of mud. Where she trusts she still is. And through this obscure scenery, the ground becomes coarse and prickly. Like static will explode into sparks at the mere thought of touching the ground, which is why Sasha stops riding, no longer wanting to agitate the world.

However, this action has unintended consequences. For her friends settle around her like she's in charge, somehow enabling them to stand as lookout long enough to signal and await the other Survey Corps squadron. Commander Erwin's team intersects them. The horses at first pass Sasha, then wind around, crowding together, gathering up to a lot of Survey Corps members, like most survived the Colossal Titan's strike. Did Bertolt miss?

All her instincts are on point, up ahead lies the worst danger imaginable: invisible and hungry. She was right to stop.

Following the impact trail, she outlines it, the frenzy of hungry mouths shredding into the Colossal Titan, like a plague of rats stripping the lone crippled dear. The cause of the tangy iron-like smell soaking the air.

"What's going on? The Titans are eating Bertolt?" Connie sags down in his saddle.

"This is hell." Sasha's only answer for any of this.

Connie turns in disorientated awe, but he soon focuses. Giving that stern look that tells her he knows that Sasha is panicking and that it's because everyone stopped when Sasha did. That everyone is as clueless as her but that she'll be okay. He pats Sasha on her head. She winces in pain. Maybe it was a bit harder than a pat.

"What was that for?"

"Calm down, you idiot."

"You're the idiot, idiot."

Almost bursting into a tantrum, Sasha stops herself. Because looking straight at them with stern eyes is Commander Erwin. He doesn't say anything, eyes quickly saccading over to the others. Is he tallying who's here?

Armin and Mikasa scamper along, meeting up with that Captain Hannes guy they seem to know so well. "Hannes, are you okay?" and "Dammit, we couldn't stop Bertolt in time." The sensible responses.

Captain Hannes brings the two in for a hug over horses. "Look it may seem like I've dragged myself out of hell but don't feel too bad. Have I got a story to tell you? I mean, look at Mrs Kōzuki?"

His eyes turn to shock. That anxiety people get when they've figured out they've forgotten something, and that something is no small matter.

Cause even Commander Erwin straddles over, leaning in. "Kōzuki, where's Cadet Eren Yeager?"

Kōzuki is physically battered, her clothes damp and her skin dry. Like the Colossal Titan just ate her then puked her out in torment. Sasha remembers not liking her very much. She was the girl that looked at Sasha funny with those strange glowing eyes, lamenting her for just trying to get her meals in before the battle, while everyone else seemed to waste time watching Kōzuki bicker with Commander Erwin.

Kōzuki's remains skittish, struggling to speak about what must seem impossible. "My anchor, it was built to fasten, to secure anyone in-place, to stop this future. But Eren slipped out, and Bertolt, he took him."

So that's it. The Survey Corps efforts have all been for nothing; they've lost Eren again. For all Kōzuki's talk of fate and destiny only to result in this. Even Sasha glares with the various members of the Survey Corps, giving Kōzuki dubious staredowns that Kōzuki has the nerve to evade, avoiding the reality before her.

No one else has that luxury, having to follow Erwin's gaze to the impact zone. It's the hugest feast Sasha's ever seen. The Titans squirm and crunch into the fleshy muscles of the Colossal Titan, clawing at the shoulder, biting into the abs, ripping off every bit of fibre they can reach down to the steaming tendons. The exhibition, causing Sasha to feel the delicate intricacies of her own skeleton.

By all accounts it looks as though the Colossal Titan is dead, but then shouldn't he evaporate almost instantly? Maybe Bertolt is just waiting for them to approach before surprising them with a killing blow. Where could he even be keeping Eren under all that weight?

Even Commander Erwin is not ready to take action.

"Soldiers, stand back. We need to watch out for the Colossal Titan's next move. It may very well be using the Titans as lure and protection?"

Are they really going to keep waiting? Sasha looks to her trusted friends, where Armin seems to be in serious study. Come on, Armin? Can't he figure it out for them already, like all the times before?

"Wait. I got it. The Colossal Titan is thinner than the other times. Just like Eren, he must have a limit, and for Bertolt who attacks with steam, it must take his muscle mass. Which means right now, with how thin he is, he's at the brink of his power. There's no better time to strike."

Huh, maybe she's the psychic one – way to go Armin. Even Commander Erwin becomes interested.

"So it should be safe to fight him. But we can't make a move till we locate Eren. Titans surround the entire body, and we can't waste time checking the wrong hand. We either go around or straight on ahead."

Erwin's words sound wise, and yet time is not on his side. A big Titan pops up over the Colossal Titan's feet. No, they're bulkier, displacing the fog and charging. The Armored Titan is making his move. They can't waste time. If they don't hurry, Reiner will beat them to Eren.

Sasha directs a mean stare at Kōzuki, who jumps in fright, the only one that can give them the answer. If she was just more specific? Kōzuki's eyes turn that funny red again, widening like she's taking a peek into the future. "Eren is straight ahead."

Straight ahead, where the arm spreads out before them with a hoard of Titans biting in; they better not be too late.

A noise shakes, leaving Sasha agape. The Colossal Titan's arm twists, bending at an unnatural angle, elbow pressing into the ground. And with its enormous weight, the forearm lifts, pulling up into the sky, so that Titans hanging off dangle in the air or plummet into the pit. The thin arm balances, keeping the clasped hand as far from the Earth as possible.

Sasha stares in distraught awe at the scale of the Colossal Titan. She can't doubt Kōzuki's word now. And to the danger Eren must be in, Mikasa enrages. "Bertolt is only keeping Eren safe so Reiner can capture him. We have to head in now."

"Isn't that just death?" Sasha can't see any of them getting through that swarm.

Commander Erwin gallops to the front, his horse spinning in dance. "No, but it will be if we do nothing. All soldiers charge. This very moment will determine the fate of humanity because there is no future where we can take back our lands without Eren. We recover him and immediately retreat. Give your heart and soul to the cause."

And like that everyone pushes forward on their horses even if it does take Captain Hannes to kick Kōzuki into the battalion. Kahl lingers on her saddle, their horse pacing nearby Sasha, taking a liking to her.

And dashing through the destruction, all soldiers must be keeping their eyes on Erwin: the one that'll pull them all through this nightmare, his courage mitigating throughout the Survey Corps, leading the battalion to the Colossal Titan's arm.

Yet the battalion passes over a hill, and one appears, charging on all fours. It towers over Erwin, biting down just as quickly, pulling Erwin off his horse and into the air, to his end and with it the Survey Corps' hope.

Blood soaks out from the hold, but Erwin doesn't accept his fate, brandishing his sword to them. "Advance. Advance, Goddammit. Eren is right in front of you. Do not falter. Advance."

This is crazy. Sasha keeps bracing forward, dodging more Titans that appear out of nowhere. Next thing she knows, Kōzuki, no longer next to her, heading the opposite direction. And for Eren, Mikasa rides to the front of the battalion, pushing herself too hard.

Titans chomp into their ranks, picking and grabbing any unlucky soldier. Out of the troops, Jean is the most eager to disembark his horse, quick pro of the ODM gear, he approaches from high, trying to save any Survey Corps member he can. But it's a risky venture, losing himself in the new mess of Titans. Sasha guiltily opts to stay on her horse, tailing Mikasa who sprints under the legs of Titans, avoiding the clawing of deadly hands as she winds under the thighs. Sasha resists the urge to go around, knowing it would be too slow. She weaves through a group of clumsy Titans, ducking close to her horse, switching her direction to avoid the Titans which topple.

And passing the muscle-imprinted ground, Mikasa is the first to arrive within the proximity of the Colossal arm. All the Titans turn in excitement, the Colossal Titan no longer distracting them.

Even still, Mikasa propels forward. She's straining herself too much, especially after fighting Ymir. Sasha leaps in to join her side, to the gripping tower containing Eren.

* * *

Heaving his Armoured Titan form up the Colossal leg, Reiner sprints his way up the collapsed Colossal Titan. The hoard of Titans finds it hard to climb on and join him. Hopefully, that means Bertolt will be safe.

Idiot. Reiner shouldn't have even thrown him. It was an impulse, trusting that Bertolt would make the right call but it would have been better for Reiner to risk his Armoured Titan instead, colliding with the hoard, not launching Bertolt with such a terrible throw.

It's just like those early days in the Training Corps: hurling shot-puts was never Reiner's forte. And if it wasn't for Marco's ever encouraging positivity, he doubts he would have even passed that exam. 

But those days are over now. Marco's dead and his throw was lousy, only reaching due to his Titan form. And Reiner's back where he started, always floundering at the last second.

Armin, Sasha, Connie and Jean? What were they even spewing earlier? That they could stop and talk it out. Did they not hear him before: Reiner's the one who murdered Marco, and that's never going away no matter how much they want it too. The only way this ends is when all of them die.

Reiner sprints up the Colossal thigh, where various Titans almost scale their way up. He pummels the first Titan, sending it knocking back down. However, it's Ymir who cleaves the nape of the other one, joining his side in the Jaw Titan.

Must be sick of riding Reiner, which works out in her favour. She's faster at hurdling ontop the Colossal Titan's back, rushing on ahead, where an eager Titan is too busy biting into the small of the Colossal's back. It doesn't even have time to react to the claws slashing out its nape. Ymir, she’s an unlikely ally, if Reiner could even call her that.

Lately, she's been uncooperative, always trying to get her own way, risking Reiner and Bertolt's lives to retrieve Historia. It’s dangerous. She doesn't have stakes in the mission, only doing things for her own benefit.

Then again, maybe it's always been this way. He could easily be just as unsure when he called her a friend during training. And like those times, he still needs her to cooperate, to give up her power willfully. Meaning she has all the power right now. However, the point remains, he can't rely on her to retrieve Eren.

Reiner strides along the elongated spine. On and on, noticing the fractures forming along the vertebra, twisting where an increase of steam joins the ever-present haze. And reaching the Colossal shoulders, the giant spine twists, hulled into the skull.

Bertolt just had to land face-first, didn't he? He can't even see the nape in the broken pile-up of flesh. Now Reiner's going to spend valuable moments searching the body.

Large back muscles strain against their natural motion, bursting, spraying blood. The Colossal Titan's arm lifts into the air, pulling up his tight grip. So Bertolt did catch Eren; hopefully not in pieces. But what would it matter in a few seconds? A large clump of Titans chew on the arm, threatening to pull it back down.

Ymir bolts off towards the hand. Reiner's first instinct should be to move with her, but he stalls.

Bertolt is still conscious.

He has a dilemma. Capture Eren at all costs. That's his mission. But at the same time, he can't just leave Bertolt stuck in his Colossal Titan form.

Dammit. Reiner looks out to Ymir, tearing into the Titans. Further behind, the Survey Corps charge on horses. But Ymir makes no move to retrieve Eren. It's just as Reiner guessed: she's not going to let Reiner or Bertolt take Eren to his death. 

It looks like Reiner truly is a fool. He plunges into the mangled skeleton of the Colossal Titan.

Don't worry Bertolt, he not about to leave him now.

* * *

The Titan rips into his arm, not letting go, dragging him back along the field, away from his soldiers. Erwin grits his teeth, using his free hand to swipe at the arm-loving Titan, failing to pierce its eye. The arm-loving Titan stops, resting on its knees, looking down at him in judgement. And then it munches down on his arm in delight. Just enough that his bone fractures, leaving only strands keeping his arm attached.

Erwin feels his body weaken and his vision fade. Is this where his life ends? He never found the truth of this world. What's Levi going to think of him running off the Wall and dying? Nah, maybe Levi and Hange always expected it to happen one day. So it's okay to give up.

No. Erwin pierces his eyes open. He will not let this world take away his chance to prove his father right. Erwin brings his blade down hard, cleaving his arm off and with blood spraying all over him, Erwin drops to the ground, landing like mud, clumping with the dirt.

He still hasn't dealt with the Titan yet, but blood pumps out his arm. The arm-loving Titan growls, but the sound cuts short into a scream. And like that the arm-loving Titan crumples into smoke, taking his arm with it.

Blood slips from the blades of Erwin's rescuer. Kahl? She takes him by his shoulder, her eyes continuously lit. She's panicking. A nuisance, Erwin just needs a rest, but she shakes him awake.

"Hah. Going to say you saw this in another one of your visions?" Erwin coughs, but it is dry, aggravating his throat.

Kahl hides her face, likely in grief, not liking his jest. Or is she disturbed by his missing limb? It's weird for him too, causing him to be way too funny.

Stal gallops next to her. Kahl takes a medkit out of Stal's saddle. A faithful horse, almost family to Erwin's own Daedaro. Speaking of, Daedaro nuzzles by his side. He leans back in wait.

It is so strange: Kahl's ODM gear. But even that is to be expected. Her parents own the most renowned metal manufacturers within the Walls, their lineage influencing all the peculiar patterns now ornamenting her gear. Has Kahl been learning the ropes while stuck with MP duty?

"Ack."

Kahl manhandles Erwin's shoulder, tying a tourniquet tightly around him, cutting into his arm. What is left pulses in pain.

Even the tourniquet is red, typical Kahl. Well, that's all she can do. Now Erwin needs to find the strength to keep moving. However, just breathing zaps his stamina. He's stuck. And likewise, this causes Kahl to plant herself in the field, breathing heavily.

She's having another one of her attacks. Erwin remains impartial. It's better to let her handle this, even if it pains him to watch Kahl isolate herself from the whole world.

"There was once a land, isolated from the world."  
"As they were cursed. Cursed in blood and knowledge."  
"For the cycle repeats, again and again."

Waiting it out, he struggles even to lift his eyes to meet Kahl. "Not now. Hold it together, Kōzuki."

"And leave us weeping for eternal nought."

Erwin's always hated that lullaby. The poem, giving in to the cruel world. It's a reminder that Kahl's parents, supposed supporters of the Survey Corps, are also in bed with the King of the Walls. Not to mention what it fills Kahl's mind with.

"So, you're going to let the Walls define you now? Ridiculous, you are far more stubborn than some long-dead king."

The bolstering does nothing for Kahl. She's in turmoil, unable to handle the reality of the Survey Corps, as he always expected. Kahl is unable to process her comrades' deaths like this.

"I couldn't save Eren. I'm useless. All I've done is cause unrecoverable damage to the Survey Corps and humanity."

Erwin mulls over his blood loss, wanting to do everything he can to get Kahl out of her depression. In the middle of a battlefield, the way she's acting, she will die. Using his only hand, Erwin pats Kahl on the head.

"It's not over yet. You may think that everything is hopeless, but that is the nature of the scouts. It is only going to get worse. More will die. Titans will inflict horrifying injuries on others. Ones that they'll never recover from. The rest will forever be changed by the damage, never reverting to their former selves. All we can do is fight, seeking freedom."

Kahl only shivers, but that means Erwin's stirring the pot. Her Geass peers into his eyes. Does she even see anything?

"I saw this future or at least one like it. I tried to stop it, but it just keeps happening. Eren gets captured, and the Survey Corps gets slaughtered. Why? Why won't anything change?"

And no matter how much his body complains, Erwin's wide awake now.

Her Geass power. She claims to see the future of anyone she makes eye contact with. Always the curious thing, but sometimes Kahl would use it as a crux, manipulating the nobles to garner reputation. But her true desire was to use it to save lives. That's all she ever wanted: why she wanted to join the Survey Corps – to save lives.

"Kōzuki. Anyone can envision their future. It's just less willing to change for others. I wonder, throughout all of time, people have aligned their plans with fate, with what they want to happen. But can we actually rely on such a thing? There's a difference between fate and faith. Fate locks us on our path, whereas faith is what we use to define our actions and push ourselves forward. The Survey Corps seek a future, but only with adjustments are we able to pave that path ourselves."

Kahl can't respond. She never does when it comes to this topic. She just fundamentally disagrees, doesn't see the irony yet, but even wounded, Erwin's passion remains. And all Kahl can do is bite her lip, fixating on his missing arm.

"I lost Eren. I failed the mission. My visions betrayed me. I'm of no use. I can't do anything. I should give up with the rest of the nobles, with the rest of humanity, and die."

"Don't look at what's in front of you. Look at what you can do. You're just like me: always seeking the truth that others hide from us. You tailed Annie for a while, following my strange request. And as the kind person you are, you likely connected with the girl and tried to cheer her up. For you relate to a girl isolated behind enemy lines."

"Annie was just like any other cadet. All she wanted was to be free."

"And Ymir will be the same. The difference this time is Historia Reiss. She's your chance to convince them to join our side. Your Geass should be useful for such a thing. That's what you can do."

Erwin pats Kahl on the head one last time.

Kahl's eyes dim, but she nods. That's as good as Erwin's going to get.

Meanwhile, the Armoured Titan charges along the stagnant Colossal Titan, the Titan hoard consuming it from all sides. Ymir claws at the Titans trying to reach the arm. But even with the unlikely assistance of Ymir's Titan, Erwin's battalion struggles in utter chaos. Soldier after soldier is unable to avoid the gaping jaws of the Titans. With the resulting blood, Erwin's phantom arm burns.

He slams the ground, breathing heavily. This feeling needs to keep him awake. He can't stall, not when the enemy is so close to taking away everything. Not when Kahl is on her last legs. He has to be their inspiration. To be so motivational that not even the molten ground can move them. He takes the reigns of Daedaro with his one arm, thankful when Kahl pushes him into his saddle.

"Remember, when I used to come to your house. In interruption, you'd sneak to trade stories after I negotiated with your parents for patronage. You'd tell me about Jesse and your Geass power, and I'd tell you about the Survey Corps, to the bane of your parents. Yet sometimes you'd tell me of your dreams. And in one of them, you'd become this legendary red dragon, stronger than any other dragon in the clouds, with such wrath for the true nature of the world. I need you to be that dragon."

It's weird. Kahl looks at him with awe, but not the one he expected. Like she just realised something that should have been obvious.

"Kōzuki, join the flank. Tell them to focus on prepping our retreat, and if possible, retrieve Ymir's Titan. Ha. Didn't you say you wanted to be the next Survey Corps leader? Sorry, but I can't let that happen. I will be the one to rescue Eren Yeager."

Calling for her last scraps of courage, Kahl salutes with her arms on both chest and back, gritting a smile. Erwin hopes that's enough. The arm of the Colossal Titan still lingers in the air.

But even if down an arm, Erwin has not lost. He splits off from Kahl, riding into the hellfire.

* * *

Titans turn towards Mikasa, losing their place in the long queue to reach Eren.

Her blood boils, her muscles ache, but Eren is up there, trapped in the claw. And like hell is she going to do anything else other than plough straight through these Titans. She flings off her horse, dodging the swiping arm of the first Titan.

That Kōzuki girl tried her best, but it is up to Mikasa now. She'll even kill Reiner or Bertolt if she has too. Another arm strikes, letting Mikasa boost off their limb, climbing higher. However, this second Titan doesn't give up, reaching above her. Hooked into the Colossal arm, Mikasa twists her abdomen in dodge, but this strains her muscles, causing her to flinch in pain against the large hand. In the tune of the second Titan's snarling grin, the bruises immobilise Mikasa.

Yet with no out and despite her complete despondence, the second Titan reels backwards, crumbling into steam. Sasha spins out the other end of the neck, allowing Mikasa's heart to twinge. She's glad Sasha's here. It's time to climb the scalding Colossal arm.

With no great slinging spots, Mikasa heaves herself up the old fashioned way, pulling along the muscle fibres, using her ODM gear like a harness to stabilise herself. The Titans now clamber below, slow, but with any little motivation, they will swipe at her.

Sasha joins her side, climbing vertically with her gear, leaning out and winding in her line. Bodies of dangling Titan's slip, falling past them, causing Mikasa to jump and harness around closer to Sasha for comfort. Only one nimble Titan remains at the top, refusing to budge from the hand, prying at the fingers enclosing Eren.

But it isn't long before Titans from all directions bark at Mikasa, as if she's climbing out of the inner depths of the world. It's hectic, not knowing whether the Titans are climbing, tripping, or actively after Mikasa.

That's when Ymir's face comes into view. Scuttling above them and shifting her head, Ymir lunges onto the prying Titan's back, dragging it back down, before carefully but quickly dealing a clean cut to the nape, killing the Titan instantly. But their scuffle tilts the Colossal's arm, slowly then quicker, toppling back closer to the ground, entering into the fray.

And suddenly, Mikasa is in reach of every Titan again, she runs up the width of the Colossal forearm, reaching round to the top, and the teeth sink in below. The Titans are everywhere.

Sasha's face agape in worry, Mikasa acts fast, and with a nod, encourages Sasha to follow through their boost into the air.

Ymir doesn't even try to retrieve Eren. What is she doing? Or is this an accident? Is this Reiner and Bertolt's plan?

Whatever the reason, Ymir has only made Mikasa's job harder – swarming even more Titans over Eren. It's as though they're trying as hard as possible to get in Mikasa's way. Sorry Ymir, but they can't give her any more chances to escape.

She aims at Ymir's exposed neck. Mikasa's intent is clear, and Sasha's frown is evident, but they both plunge with full thrusters. Mikasa at the rear, boosting through air and nape, and together their precise vertical strikes stop Ymir. Sasha continues up ahead, slashing at the next Titan that gets too close, but for Mikasa, her blades dull, Historia clashing into her.

"Stop it. Mikasa."

"And let you leave with the enemy?"

Blades connecting, Mikasa stalls her turbines, clamping her elbow over Historia's arm and slamming her to the side. Historia now clings to Ymir's hair, where her face turns to shock. The Titans now neighbour her, ready to eat. 

However, Ymir's not down for the count yet, kicking the Titans back before crossing her arms further around to the back of the Colossal arm. So, Ymir's not cut out of her Titan completely. Mikasa needs to protect Eren, but at the same time, she can't leave Ymir to act on her own. She drops down onto the nape, plunging her arm through the cleaved skin, yanking Ymir's hair, and with strength alone, drags Ymir's top half outside her Titan.

Covered in a spillage of blood, Ymir's a mess of Titan flesh and spunk. Her eyes shut but she raises her hands in show, submitting in defeat. Mikasa's only seen this once when Ymir sparred with her during training. Just like back then, not even putting up a fight, tears flowing from her eyes. It's like she knows she's in the wrong.

"I'm sorry for beating the shit out of you. Guess I got scared and did something reckless. But you shouldn't worry about me. That Kōzuki person doesn't know it all, and I won't run circles on what'll happen to me. All that matters is getting Historia away from the Walls."

Is that her justification for desertion? It doesn't matter, Mikasa's not giving up on humanity.

"Ymir, what's it going to be? Will you follow in line, or do I have to restrain you?"

Ymir shakes her head, looking so guilty, grimacing from the hold.

Admittedly, Mikasa's treatment of Ymir is harsh. Maybe possessive. Historia grabs onto Mikasa, trying to wrench Ymir free from her grasp.

"Ymir. It's going to be alright, just let me handle it." However, she's not abrasive enough. Even bruised, Mikasa won't budge.

"Why are you even going rouge in the first place? Do you not trust the Survey Corps to keep you safe? Are you that scared of the Titans?"

"Hah. You have no idea?"

Mikasa can't understand the first thing about Ymir's motives, but she doubts Reiner or Bertolt do either. Maybe it is Armin's words or naive hope, but it's pointless for Ymir to side with the Titans for safety, Mikasa's not letting humanity lose this war. Keeping the 104th girls together, that's the only way Mikasa will allow this to end.

"Believe in me. I'll kill every last Titan to protect humanity. To protect all of us."

"That's not enough. It's really not enough."

Ymir has a look of existential dread which Mikasa has no answer for. She needs something, anything, to break a response.

"Are you going to stall all day?"

Sasha hops over the Colossal hand above, more steaming blood sliding off her blades. She's been busy doing most of the work protecting the area. No wonder Sasha is notably annoyed, leaning in hysterics.

"Ymir, Historia? You think it's going to be no problem running away or giving up when everyone else is trying so hard to fight? That's not good enough. Survey expeditions are dangerous both on the way here and back. You can't protect your friends by giving up halfway."

Ymir shakes her head. "It's not like I'm not trying, but it’s impossible to save everyone."

That's when Mikasa realises it: the absolute chaos comprising the battalion. ODM gear litters the cracked field, where scouts try desperately to swing at any of the numerous Titan hoards. The horses are frantic, some, kicking their riders over, others stumbling under the feet of Titans. One even colliding into another horse, sending that rider flying right into a Titan's mouth. Even though the Titan numbers start to dwindle, the Survey Corps perform tragically. Much worse than Mikasa thought.

She has no time to waste on Ymir, yet she is, even reacting to Historia's pleas.

"You've got to stop this. We're not your enemy."

Sasha looks intently at Mikasa like she knows all the thoughts swimming in her head, and then with decisiveness, she puts on her best game face.

"Ymir, we need to fight the Titans. Historia, help Mikasa recover Eren."

Is that the right plan? No, there no time for questioning. It's time to follow Sasha's lead, to rely on her. That's right. Mikasa is in the wrong. To think Mikasa could get Historia or Ymir to help with threats. There's only one thing that'll work, and that's trust.

Mikasa lets go of Ymir, trying to smile, but it probably comes out as sad and awry. Historia is surprised at first but quickly acclimatises.

"Of course. Sasha, please take care of Ymir."

Ymir eyes Mikasa in acceptance, before returning to her Titan and, with sharp claws, dives in with Sasha against the Titans. Napes erupt into steam, culling the Titans chewing on the Colossal fingers.

But their work isn't over yet. The Titan swarm continues to pile on top each other, assaulting the Colossal arm, furious to fill their bellies. They don't have much time.

And like that she's back on her mission. Mikasa charges up the arm, and with Historia, she takes hold of the hot fingers. And together they pry on the hand, budging one finger just enough to reveal the back of Eren's head, who then proceeds to struggle against the grip, ready to push himself out. He's alive. She's so glad, using her joy to assist Eren, tugging him out to his shoulders.

Suddenly the Colossal arm shakes. And to Mikasa's horror, steam erupts everywhere, melting the surface around her grappling hooks, and with nothing to hold onto, she slips, knocked back by the steam. And while in the air, Eren looks at her with such desperation.

"Mikasa, behind you."

Turning her head, she meets face with the most brutish Titan she's ever seen, hardly getting any time to comprehend it. The Brute Titan pinches her ribcage tight, its fingers bashing into her body. And all she can do is let out a blood-curling scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kahl’s vision has predicted the inevitable. With the Survey Corps swarmed by Titans, they won’t all make it out alive.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Remember to comment. It's super easy, say something quick and clean. Or analyse to your heart's content. I'll love it all.
> 
> Next week I'll update with another chapter of A World Without Fear: Norwa Gateway.


	10. Change of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler-wise, I recommend catching up with the SNK manga first before reading. Currently 122.

Everything's dark, only heightening Bertolt's senses. 

To be the Colossal Titan is like carrying a 1000 tonne building, it takes everything to ignore the fuming heat and bewildering height. And like scaffolding, when toppling, muscle collides into the Earth's plating, cascading into a heap, submerging over his Colossal head. The scalp now smashed into the ground, splitting into chunks.

He feels it, the nibbling that is eating him. Everywhere throughout his massive body; from the Titans that are all around. It won't be long till they dig into his nape.

He's going to die here. Isn't he. Ymir and Reiner are climbing along his back with their little feet almost as soft as paws, but they won't make it in time. At least they have Eren now.

The layers of his muscle start to tear away, exposing his limited ratio of nerves to the outside fury of air, smoke, and teeth.

His mind plays all sorts of tricks, remembering that day, then the next. All those people he killed; all the people he's let others kill: in the early days, in Shinganshina, in Trost.

Marco.

Reiner slammed Marco into the building mid-ODM gear flight, forcing Annie to rip off the gear. And Bertolt just watched it all happen, looking from up high. They left Marco stranded on the roof. Reiner was adamant. No one could know who they were, even if they only accidentally overheard them. Then a Titan approached, nothing exceptional about it, but it was hungry, wrapping its hands over the screaming boy, biting into Marco's flesh and ripping out half his face.

That's the pain Bertolt's experiencing, right now. The Titans are only fixated on one half of him, ripping everything apart. Bertolt's going to die like Marco, succumbing to the Titan devils. They're going eat him, never having anyone to rescue him, never having a chance to talk. Well, Bertolt screwed up his chances for that anyway. That's fine. This may as well be karma.

Gallons of his blood flushes over the dried field, and mouths of Titans. He doesn't have much time left for his thoughts. His regrets. His last wishes. He wished he could be happy. But he's never had real happiness. The closest he got was with the 104th cadets, but undeserved happiness is still just as miserable. If he could do it again, but honest. Maybe it would turn out different, like a new home that'll allow him to fit through the front door.

Bertolt's senses numb. His Titan's nervous system drowns his own body out, even now. He's on the verge of death. Is this the peace of mind he needs to see everything clearly, to make a real decision? The one that gives him freedom only when it's too late.

His Titan form is dreary, but he can't let go. His grip over Eren hasn't moved a bit. Reiner and Ymir are on his back. Why are they not prying off his fingers with their claws? Are there are too many Titans? Bertolt reigns in his focus, letting the blood pump through his muscles. And with his last strength, he heaves his Colossal arm inwards, close to his head.

Adrenaline fills him. That should be good enough. Now Reiner, get Eren. Quick.

Everything rushes. It's a commotion Bertolt's responsible for, but the roars and hits all pass like a blur. Bertolt lies there, taking in everything he can. His spine, so broken it may as well have paralysed his human body.

This is the end. A Titan hovers above him. Oily hands rummage through the mess of his back, scraping into bone, digging all muscle and flesh out of the way. The monster pressing it's deformed face into the flesh pit, about to consume its prey.

Clang.

A hard body slams into the monster, pulverising it from Bertolt's touch. The light shines down. Bertolt twists, splitting the strands of connective tissues clinging to his head. His Colossal nape caves upwards to the form of Reiner's Armoured Titan. Did he come to save Bertolt first?

But Bertolt's next to no use. Reiner's making a mistake. If his Colossal form vanishes, then so does their distraction. But Reiner picks up Bertolt anyway, disconnecting him from the Colossal Titan. The body erupts into steam. His chest tightens into a state of fear and wonderment, something akin to a joy that he shouldn't want, that he shouldn't deserve. But still, he hugs Reiner's Armoured hand all the same.

And from the steam, he raises out from the pile of disintegrating bones where the joints would have formed an armpit. Reiner pushes them into the choking vapour that should be air. To the devastation. It seems so familiar now. 

Up ahead, Mikasa and Historia fall into the pits of the Titans, forcing Jean and Connie to rush from the side, while Ymir and Sasha dive the opposite direction to blockade the scrum of Titans.

This leaves his Colossal hand holding Eren alone. Fizzing in place, curled next to the decaying Colossal skull. The hail of steam causing the Survey Corps soldiers to fling all over the place. However, the steam eruption is not enough. The Titans clamber over each other, adamant they will reach Eren.

If Bertolt's not dying today, then he'll make up for it. He'll retrieve Eren no matter what. Reiner is of the same mind, sprinting in the cover of fog, lunging to grab the fading hand.

Bertolt leaps too, making sure there is no escape. Reiner sweeps through the air, swiping pass the vanished Colossal arm, but Bertolt aims lower, meeting face to face with the panicking Eren. He's so scared, and on recollection of Bertolt, he screams. But Bertolt's hand latches on to Eren's throat, letting his ODM gear pull them both back on top of Reiner's chest. Eren struggles fruitlessly.

He's done it. They've got Eren. Huh. Eren's furious eyes breeze away Bertolt's fleeting joy. He staggers.

There are too many Titans. Mikasa screams in pain in the grip of a titan much like a brute. Jean cuts into the elbow, and she drops, but they are both bashed to the ground by another arm. Historia lies near them, many Titans crawling for a meal. Ymir pounces on their backs, tearing in with her jaw. Connie and Sasha slash through the Titans from the side, running close to pick Historia up. But more Titans surround them. They'll overrun the Survey Corps in no time.

Bertolt and Reiner need to leave. But is it all right to leave them like this?

Even if yes is his first instinct, what of his ingrained thoughts. Why do their pleading faces haunt him so much? Why does he want to help when he knows he can't be anything other than a passive observer, watching the crickets devour the ants.

The 104th are going to die here.

Reiner pushes onwards, but it's different, and Bertolt's heart races. Reiner strides to the left, slamming back the onslaught of Titans. But he doesn't stop there, charging, he throws two small Titans against a Brute-ish Titan in the 104th's vicinity. Like he's helping them.

In a fidget of surprise, Eren gasps under Bertolt, not believing his eyes. So seeing them suffer is spurring on Reiner's soldier delusions. If it's only for a short time then maybe it'll be fine.

Jean clambers to Mikasa, picking her up. Even down below his bravado echos. "It's no use looking. We have to get out here."

"Not without Eren?" Mikasa gazes helplessly at Bertolt, but he is up high. He can't let himself be concerned. Yet he howls to keep pushing forward, and Reiner clambers on, pummelling into the next Titan, splattering it against the ground.

Ymir's Titan is now free. Reiner turns to face her. She lifts their head in response. 

Ahh. So that's the plan. Ymir won't come along as agreed if all their friends are dying. So Reiner's not losing it. That's good.

Ymir doesn't respond, pouncing towards the Titans surrounding Historia. Reiner follows in assistance, using his arm to block a Titan from biting-down it's teethed jaw at Connie. Reiner hurls the Titan through the air into a skid, preventing the other Titans from reaching Jean and Mikasa. The 104th soldiers recuperate, but not in disarray. They look to Bertolt in desperation. He has to leave now.

"That should be enough Reiner. Let's go."

But just then, hooks pierce between the Armoured Titan's plating. With hood drooping, Armin grapples on the opposite shoulder to Bertolt, looking at him in pain because he wants Eren back. Of course he does. But Bertolt can't bargain on that front. He'll have to scare him off, even if it isn't advised to fight Armin in front of Ymir.

No. Not even Bertolt or Reiner would want to hurt Armin. He's too innocent.

"Bertolt, you can't leave like this. I don't care if it's too late to talk things through."

Eren struggles, wanting to reach Armin, but Bertolt pulls him back. Armin gulps, his eyes taking in Bertolt's crime.

"Just tell me why? No matter how cruel the reason?"

"I won't. Can't you accept it, Armin? I know you can't hope to understand, but this is the way it has to be."

"So you won't talk? Ha, even that. I bet it's because you're a nice person, not wanting any of us to get hurt. So then, I guess you thought it was only right to watch every second of Marco's death, even when you're the one that let a Titan devour him."

No. Marco shouldn't have died. But he had to. He knew. But that didn't make it right. Yet Bertolt watched. A curiosity? Respect? Yeah, respect. That's what he thought it was, but admitting that, just like Armin did. No, that's an excuse. He can't accept that. Armin is in the wrong. He's the one losing his mind. That's all. Everything is going along as it should. Right or wrong, it doesn't matter. Bertolt squeezes Eren tight, straining his arms till they hurt.

Armin's eyes widen in fear, but his mouth grins in twisted enthusiasm.

"You two, you're not okay with this. Are you? Abandoning Annie, one of your comrades. You know, it wasn't easy, sacrificing an entire town, but we managed to drag her up into a cell, in the bowels of Utopia district. She wouldn't talk, but she taught us something real quick about Titan Shifters, that even though the wounds heal, the pain never truly goes away. I don't even know what came over me, but when she screamed, I didn't seem to care. Even now, Annie's probably writhing from the pain and yet I can't wait to torture her endlessly."

What the heck? He's just like a demon from the books. Bertolt's picture of innocence burns away.

"Dammit. Armin, you spawn of the devil."

Clash. Titans slam into Reiner's Armoured Titan form from the side. What's going on? Bertolt tries to doge, but something cuts deep into his shoulder blade. No, Armin is just distracting him. Down below is Commander Erwin, falling out of reach, blood on his blade. Is that a grimace, or is he grinning?

It happens. Against his will, Bertolt flings forwards, losing his grip on Eren. Reaching out is pointless, a ginger soldier glides past, pushing Bertolt out of the way, stealing Eren.

No. Not again.

Bertolt plummets, firing his grapple to catch himself hanging on the edge of Reiner's chin. It's of no use. With the rest of the 104th cadets, Eren escapes from sight.

Bertolt gave it all, and he still lost. Why is the world like this, forcing him to go through so much turmoil? Making it seem like he never had a decision, even when he still chooses. Why do his choices always have to lead to the most suffering?

His pins and needles are not enough to get rid of the fear swallowing his body. Commander Erwin and rest quickly saddle on their horses alongside Armin who smiles in relief, reuniting with Eren. It fills him with a jealousy he can't explain. Like another will is controlling Bertolt's own. 

Others have always determined his life, especially from the moment he became the Colossal Titan. But all this pain, he doesn't want to forget it. He doesn't want it to be worthless, even if this cycle of hatred continues forever.

"All soldiers. Retreat."

Bertolt tries to haul himself up, so he can fight the Titans attacking Reiner. However, his body gives in from the weight of his own exhaustion. Nothing seems to work. He can't find a way to be at peace with himself, with his actions. It's like he's been alone for thousands of years, waiting for someone or anyone to find him. To come and save him.

To stop this nightmare.

* * *

The scouts split in multiple directions to evade the sparse but dedicated Titans. Historia grabs the reigns of one of the horses, following Commander Erwin's voice, rushing in line with Ymir. Everything keeps switching up, like a cart rolling down a bumpy hill. At every bump, she twists and questions. Reiner was protecting them, despite how Ymir and Historia grouped up with the 104th again.

Everyone is so eager to get Historia on their side. But it seems the danger because of that has passed. So, were the visions of the future in her favour after all? Speaking of which, Kahl joins up with the 104th cadets, riding behind Ymir. Captain Hannes switches past Historia to meet Kahl. He whistles while glancing back at the Armoured Titan, now covered in Titans.

"Wow. Look at that. Erwin's sure managed to turn the tide to our favour. See, fate is on our side."

Kahl smirks back.

If only it could be a battle between friends and not a war to the death. Then again, Historia's not close enough for others to fight for any trivial reason. It's not that she doesn't believe that Mikasa wants to save her, just that it's not enough. The only thing holding them together is convenience. Which begs the question, why is Ymir still here? Connie and Sasha look at her in concern.

"Huh. You ok?"

"I don't know what to do? Now we're with you guys, but is that safe for Ymir? Weren't Reiner and Bertolt going to save Ymir if she handed me over."

Connie leans his back in rebuttal.

"Huh. Wow. You're an idiot if that's what you think. The only way Ymir would ever go this far out is if it was to protect you.

Sasha comes up as support.

"We're all a team, so it's fine to rely on us. We'll keep you both safe."

Is that so? Armin, Jean, Captain Hannes, Kahl, Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Ymir: all of them are by her side. Is it enough just to escape this together?

The air above swerves, something heavy blasts overhead. It collides, smashing Ymir to the broken earth ahead. A Titan. Where did it come from?

Jean twists his head to look behind. "The hell. Now Reiner's throwing Titans like a madman."

There's no time to check. The Titan crawls over Ymir. Historia pushes off her horse, thrusting forward with her gear. 

She spins, having to rotate again through the air to aim her blade with extra momentum, slicing the nape. She did it. Her first Titan kill.

Ymir pushes the corpse off her, letting Historia grab onto her hair.

Maybe it is almost enough to get out of here. But looking at Ymir's battered Titan face, she knows she can't just be silent on the issue anymore.

"You're the one who said it so listen well. Stop living for other people. For now on, let's live for nobody but ourselves."

Another Titan smashes from the air, in the direction of Commander Erwin's platoon. Ymir goes on ahead, and so does Historia.

She understands what Ymir meant on that frozen day: what it took to save Daz's life. Ymir's eyes glim in understanding. She has realised, hasn't she, that the only path forward that keeps them safe, that supports their friends, that keeps them true to themselves is with the Survey Corps.

"You know. It's strange. When I'm with you, I'm suddenly not afraid anymore."

Ymir roars with her. Commander Erwin's horse neighs but Ymir propels to the front, crushing the Titan under her claws, saving Commander Erwin. But the happy moment doesn't last. The next Titan is thrown, breaking the earth between the two platoons, widening the gap as the soldiers dodge.

And Reiner throws again, the Titan shaking the ground underneath the 104th. Armin and his horse remain stable, but the shockwave hurls Jean into a tree. Connie and Sasha lag behind the platoon, where the Titan gives rapid chase, needing time to recover. They can't let that Titan eat Connie and Sasha.

Ymir and Historia rush past Armin, who dismounts his horse to look after Jean. And then Reiner fires the last Titan, hitting the top of the platoon.

"Eren. Mikasa." Armin reaches out, but a straggling Titan rushes him.

It's pathetic. Reiner's Titan throwing has overrun them, leaving everyone stranded. And out the fog comes a tall Titan, a smile in contradictory delight glimmering through the mist.

* * *

Eren picks himself up from the broken terrain, catching the whiff of mist in the air, clearing for something. It steadily walks as always. One step at a time bringing over its emaciated body. Is it glaring? Is that what those blood-filled eyes and cruel smile mean? Eren knew it wouldn't stay gone. The Titan that killed his Mom. The Smiling Titan. It reaches out. Eager to kill him. Well, that goes both ways. There's no way Eren is leaving here without killing it.

But his rage isn't enough. He's pushed to the ground. Mikasa? Why is she stopping him? Is it to protect him? But even she is too weak to fight, injured by that brutish Titan. The hand of death closes in.

And stops. Because pushing into the hand, Hannes flicks his sword, slicing off multiple Titan fingers.

"Don't worry you two. Just watch. I'm about to avenge your mother and butcher the shit out of this monster."

Hannes grins. But Eren matches Mikasa's worry.

"Hannes."

Hannes hops on, off to fight the Smiling Titan. Dammit. If Eren does nothing, it'll eat Hannes. But Kahl. She came here to change fate, and that must mean it's his turn. To stop the tragedy from five years ago from happening again.

Hannes slices and dodges at the Smiling Titan, gathering it's full attention. Eren prepares to bite into his hand. The Smiling Titan reaches close, almost hitting Hannes, ready to consume him.

Eren won't let it. Fate is on his side.

"It's time to settle the score."

He bites down on his hand.

And nothing.

It doesn't work. Eren's fingers haven't regrown. No. He doesn't need those. He bites again.

"Hurrgh. Why? Why? Why?"

Hannes slices the foot tendon of the Smiling Titan.

"How do you like that —"

But the hand swoops through the air and grabs Hannes from behind. The Smiling Titan has him.

No. No, it's happening again. The Smiling Titan proceeds to bring Hannes up to its mouth, just as painfully and slowly as it did with his mother. 

"Shit."

He rips his hand apart. And through his blood, his surroundings become very clear to him. The Survey Corps is in shambles, the Armoured Titan is approaching, and next to a tree, Armin and Jean are in the clutches of a Titan.

Right now. Eren has to become a Titan. It's all or nothing.

Chomp.

Hannes is torn in half, his eyes closing so slowly, and time screeches to a halt. The blood floats in the air. Everything becomes stale, and it dawns on him.

He's too late.

Hannes is dead, and the Smiling Titan reaps in its victory, soaking up all of Hannes's blood.

Eren collapses on the ground. Unable to look at anything.

He's going to cry. To cry.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

He's choking on himself. It's too ridiculous. Every part of him is screaming in grief. And He's laughing.

Fate? What even is that? Eren. Idiot.

"Nothing's changed. You haven't changed one bit, dammit. You're still as useless as you ever were. Nothing's changed."

He gasps and gasps, short of breath, straining his back. It's all hopeless. The Smiling Titan, it's munching on the rest of Hannes's body.

"Aaaagh. Mom. I can't. I still can't do anything at all."

"Eren? That's not true."

He looks up. It's Mikasa, approaching him with nothing but a soft smile.

"Listen. I need to tell you something. Because you've always been at my side. Because you showed me how to live with purpose. Because you wrapped this scarf around me. Just, thank you."

There are tears down her face. There are tears down his face.

Eren can't give up now. No matter what. He stands up.

The Smiling Titan hand hovers down to eat Eren.

"I'll wrap that scarf around you as many times as you want. Now and forever. As much as you want."

He closes his fist, his fingers regrowing with his will. He screams. He knows his Titan form won't show up, but he'll punch with the same might anyway. With all his determination, he swings his fist through the air.

And slam. Eren's fist connects to the large hand, and that's when he finally realises how slow time can really go.

The Smiling Titan's hand brushes back.

It feels like the tiniest thing in the world, a spark that only connects him and the Smiling Titan. It's quick, like memories zooming past in a blink. But they're so strange and all of a sudden Eren's trying to look back at them, to see all the features, as nothing else matters because —

"Grisha. Isn't he beautiful."

He's in a hospital ward. There's a woman, with blond hair and a beautiful smile. Dina. She passes him a child, and he's filled with tears of joy.

"A child with royal blood. I'm sure one day he'll lead us to victory."

And he looks up, and all of a sudden it's not Dina anymore. But his mother, Carla, with the same happy face. And who he's holding, he still recognises, past the chubby cheeks and bored expression. It can't be anyone else but himself.

What's going on?

But there's no time for other thoughts. He collapses on the field in front of the Smiling Titan. No, he's pushed back, on top of a Wall. And Dina's right next to him injected with a strange solution.

"Grisha. No matter what, I'll always find you."

He doesn't have time to scream out. A foot kicks her off the edge, and the air explodes into lightning. A massive skeleton forms in free fall, sliding down the slope. The face, fully forming to open lips, exposed gums, and gruelling teeth.

The Smiling Titan is Dina, and he can't tell if he's looking in front of him or his memories because the Smiling Titan recoils back with its head arched in pain.

And his head aches, like he's not supposed to see this, but the room illuminates. That's right. He's Grisha, in a cavern of incandescent crystal.

"I have come from beyond the Walls. I, like you, am a subject of Ymir. King of the Walls, please, you must kill the Titans attacking at once. Before my wife and my children, before the people of the Walls are eaten."

She stands in white robes. Her stance, outstretching her hands. Frieda. That's what her family call her, who he's looking at. Tall and frightened, she frowns and blinks, but her eyes open into a daunting purple.

"We cannot escape our sins. The time has come for the subjects of Ymir to face Judgement. For the power of the Titans cannot go into the wrong hands unless we wish for Ragnarök. So, to protect the world, we must accept our sins. Even if our only choice is to perish."

"Please. My home is close to the destroyed Wall. I live there with my wife, my son, and my daughter. The people who live in these Walls know nothing of the crimes committed by their ancestors. All because you stole their memories. You call this atonement? Dooming us to be eaten by Titans, ignorant to the end."

She does it again. She looks down and frowns.

"No. No matter how. We can never repent. But there is no alternative. As long as we remain ignorant and accept the world's rage, we'll be the only ones who have to die. So, there's no point in trying to convince me. For even if you kill me and take the Founding Titan. You cannot use it."

Frieda stares into him, expecting her explanation to be enough to refute Grisha. But he already knows he can't use her power. This encounter only ends in one way.

"Yes. Only someone of Royal Blood can use the Founder, meaning there should be no point in eating you. However, each of the nine Titans is unique in its own way, including the one within me — the Attack Titan. From long ago, this Titan has never obeyed others, and I realise now why that is. It's all been to resist the King. So, there is no way we can get along. That is why my memories have led me here to this moment."

He knows his fate.

"The Attack Titan, I've seen it. Every holder has been able to know up to this present. Like they have viewed it through the same premonitions. Just like my own visions. In other words, I have seen our future."

"Huh?"

Frieda looks at him like he's crazy. And maybe he is. He's at his whits end.

"From here on. I will eat the Founder and put an end to the royal bloodline, killing each of your siblings. That is the future already set out for us."

Frieda's eyes, hollow in fear, unmoving but aware of her family panicking behind. Grisha grimaces his teeth. He raises his hand back to strike, to impale his trusted scalpel into his palm.

And Frieda reaches out to push her family away. In terror, she whips her head to face Grisha quickly. Her smooth hair, revealing her ever purple eyes. She prepares to bite down her hand.

And. Clang.

Grisha drops the scalpel, letting it topple over the shiny floor.

"I can't. I could never kill children. I am a Doctor. I save lives."

His voice caves in. He is kneeling on the floor, looking at his reflection in utter defeat.

Because of his naivety, his little sister, Faye, so young, was mauled by dogs. And then, because of his rebellion, Zeke, his son, sold him out to the enemy. The reason the enemy deformed Dina into a hideous Titan.

With the Walls breached, how many people will Dina's Titan kill? Will she, with the rest of the Titans, eat his new family too? But that wouldn't be her fault. Grisha's life has already loaded to the max with tragedy, and it is all his own doing.

Kruger gave him this mission, saying the weight of his sins should be enough. It pushed Grisha forward. But no matter how much he shifts the burden now, it's not enough. It's over. Grisha has no will left.

The fat man, the father, Rod Reiss, screams at Frieda. "What are you doing. The Founder is invincible. Hurry up and kill that man."

Her family screams. "Frieda, you have to protect everyone."

"He's going to destroy our heaven."

"Hurry up and kill him, sister."

"You can't let him leave here alive now."

It's no use. Nothing miraculously changes Grisha's mind into killing Frieda. Which means all he can do is let himself die.

But Frieda looks at Grisha in sympathy, no longer raising her hand to bite. And her purple eyes fade.

It's a stalemate. Yet Rod tries for his outcome.

"We need his Titan, no matter what. As you said, we cannot leave the power of the Titans in the wrong hands."

Even if Grisha is defenceless from their wants, he fills with vitriol. "I can't do that. This Titan, I have to give it to someone. My son."

They look at him in shock, like he couldn't be any more deplorable. That he just confessed to the worst secret ever. But Frieda only listens.

"Why would you do something like that? That's your son."

"I've always been the terrible father, never able to raise my first child right. I thought I could do better with my second, giving him the life he deserved. But I see that look in his eyes, and I know it's too late. His desire to be free outside these Walls, it's too strong. I've known for a while that nothing will stop him from pursuing that goal. But, he's reckless, not the type to survive outside there. I want to give him a chance, just a possibility, to live through this nightmare."

Frieda frowns but she doesn't close her eyes.

"I. I don't want to stop you. If it's just that, then, maybe I can do something."

Frieda crouches down in front of him. And her eyes glow purple.

And now Eren's awake. The dream is over, and the Smiling Titan is still arching its neck. Mikasa is next to him with worry for what the Smiling Titan will do next. Hannes's death is cutting deep into him, but Eren doesn't feel that same hate for the Smiling Titan anymore. Not for Dina. For her Titan's eyes are now purple, controlled by some other will now. And that will shrieks.

“Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh.”

* * *

And everything connects.

It's a sharp pain the reels Reiner's head in. All his senses are in high alert, but Eren is right in front of him, cowering next to that disgusting Smiling Titan that now looks at him with purple eyes.

Bertolt kneads Reiner's neck. He must've felt that pain too, and if that's the case, then all the Titan Shifters did. And there is only one power that does this: the Coordinate.

The Smiling Titan raises into a stance that outstretches its arms. And a fury of footsteps echo throughout the scorched field. Louder and louder. Closer and closer.

And then he notices it. All the Titans, sprinting towards him from all directions.

Eren picks Mikasa up, carrying her on his back, and then he sprints. Away. Reiner hurries along after him, charging a punch against the disgusting Smiling Titan. But it steps back, for the other Titans have already arrived. They burst into Reiner's armour, diving headfirst.

Not good. Not good. He can't protect Bertolt like this. The Titan's are pinning down his entire body. All he can do is watch Eren escape.

The Coordinate, it's not Eren.

* * *

Kahl arrives late. Armin holds Jean tight, but brandishing his sword turns out to be unnecessary. The Titan darts away, towards the Smiling Titan. No, all of the Titan's do.

Armin gasps with the same amazement as Kahl. The Titans ram into the Armoured Titan in unison. It's like for once the world started listening to their cries, even if it is too late.

Glancing at the Smiling Titan fills her with the same self-hatred she keeps bottling down. Why did she listen to that idiot? She wasn't needed to save Armin or Jean. If she just assisted Captain Hannes instead of splitting up as he suggested then maybe he would have survived this. Shitty Geass. Why wasn't she allowed to see this outcome?

"Don't let this chance escape. Retreat."

Erwin's roar staggers her to focus. There are riderless horses everywhere. Armin has already mounted one with Jean on his back.

"It's Eren and Mikasa. I'll take a horse over to them. Kahl, take the rest to the other platoon."

Armin's off. Kahl slaps herself, needing to take action. Up ahead, Connie and Sasha are horseless. Stal and Kahl gallop to them. Connie's face turns to relief.

"Glad I won't have to hang on to Ymir for dear life again."

"Is no one else seeing this? Why are all the Titan's ignoring us?" Sasha looks about to burst.

Connie smacks her on the head. "Cool it, idiot. We all have eyes. But now is the time to get the hell out of here."

And on that note, all the horses are off. Ymir follows to the side, next to Historia now on horseback.

Kahl keeps her eyes locked on Ymir's Titan, who keeps looking back. Is it just Kahl, or is Ymir very nervous? Those beady black eyes turn to her Geass.

Dammit. Ymir's planning on doing something stupid. Kahl plants one of her anchors into Ymir's back, but she's unable to repel. Ymir shakes off the line, stopping.

Historia stops in confusion. But Ymir only pats Historia's head with her fingers. "I'm sorry."

And then she's off towards the Armoured Titan. Reiner and Bertolt. She wants to save them.

Kahl can relate, she can. But Ymir's left Historia alone, without answers. The girl, who came all this way just to get her back, and now she's leaving. Historia shakes, her emotions overflowing into grief.

"Why?"

She searches around, landing her plea onto Kahl. "Didn't you say things would work out? Can't you do something?"

Historia's eyes tear up into droplets. Kahl can't say no. She sighs maybe her last reluctant breath, chucking Stal's reigns to Historia.

"Don't worry. I made a promise before, didn't I."

Leaping from Stal, Kahl flies into the air. Her ODM gear on full thrusters. She hips and hops from air to ground, unable to swing from the lack of trees. And closing into Ymir's trail, she fires her grappling-line, hooking to her previous anchor.

Her fuel depletes. No turning back now. She digs into Ymir's back, keeping herself secure with her magnetic gear. And from within her pouch, she takes out her maintenance liquid. With such little time, this is the only plan she can come up with.

Ymir jumps into the fray of Titans bearing down on Bertolt and the Armoured Titan.

Sorry Ymir. Everyone has their own wish, but in this case, Kahl can't help her.

* * *

Ymir's always been the fool. Just after Historia had said to live for herself and now she's doing this. Historia won't understand and may never, now that they're apart.

She makes it to the Armoured Titan and leaping into the frenzy, dicing any Titan she can, Ymir can't help not be afraid. The Titans scrape their grubby fingers at Bertolt, who kicks, crawling backwards. Positioning, Ymir jumps over him, slashing the nape of the closest Titan.

These damn troublemakers. Bertolt's eyes light up on recognising Ymir, lifting himself upright. And Reiner loosens his Armoured form.

Historia. She acts like it's a simple as in training camp. Maybe that's Ymir's fault for behaving too much on impulse, even now. Things are such a mess.

She carries on with her assault, cursing every time another Titan climbs there way up Reiner. If only Commander Erwin didn't go all out in this crazy plan to group the Titans.

Not that Ymir could even blame him; she did save his life.

Every second that passes is painful. Ymir tears off the head of a smaller Titan. Other's could do this quicker.

Almost done.

Mikasa, through all that broad exterior, she just wanted the group not to fall apart. And Ymir is too similar like all their foolishness has rubbed off on her.

But that brings some clarity. Ymir knows she wants to save Reiner and Bertolt.

Great, just the smalls ones to go. But something flings by Ymir's side, small and quick. Blood and silver slice the air, and Bertolt topples back. And quickly, Kahl lands next to him.

"Traitor. Ack –"

Bertolt vomits crimson, his wound steaming below his shirt. He contorts, grabbing his guts. Ymir reaches out to intervene, but Kahl drags Bertolt into a choke-lock.

"You want to save them both. Well tough. Didn't you overhear us before in the forest? What I've just carved into Bertolt's gut is an extremely toxic chemical, regenerating won't be enough. He's not immortal. His body will struggle to regulate. His organs will fail over and over again until he falls into a comma. He needs a cure. So if you owe them, you have to choose. Bring Bertolt and myself back to the Walls where I can save his life? Or let him die as you try to bring Reiner back to his hometown? Your choice."

Shit. Ymir has to follow Kahl's diabolical dichotomies now. Like hell.

She slams a claw closer, clamping down in opposition, but stalls. She can tell, from Kahl's facial muscles that strain in nervous terror, to her shaking arms, to fake confidence. It's such a last-ditch attempt.

The only thing left in Kahl's control is those shining eyes, painted with red strokes, like the scene in front of Ymir.

But it's doesn't matter how much she thinks it over. There isn't a choice here. This girl, always locking Ymir in fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything changed that day. Eren had no clue of the glimpse of the world he had seen, but the power of the Coordinate did save them. But who was really the cause?
> 
> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment.
> 
> Next week I'll update a chapter of A World Without Fear: Post Requiem.


End file.
